


Broken Souls

by LinaWolffeather



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alphys and you become BESTIES, But He Gets Better, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like WAAY later, M/M, Modern times, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, You Love Anime, as slow as i can make it, did I mention slow burn, in chapter 24, mind the tags please, reader has ptsd, story can be dark at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 77,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaWolffeather/pseuds/LinaWolffeather
Summary: You ran away.  You couldn't face your dark past, it was to much for you.  You moved to Ebott City to start a new life. Swearing off friends and relationships all together.  Or so you thought...Two skeleton brothers move in next to you.  You can't help but be drawn into them. Will you let them in to help you with your haunting past?  or will you run again when your past catches up to you?





	1. Neighbors

**Chapter 1: Neighbors...**

You were looking out the window of the coffee shop that you worked at. It was a slow Monday but you were fine with that. Looking around at the customers you saw a mix of humans and monsters. Monsters came out from under MT. Ebott around the same time you yourself moved to Ebott City. Almost everyone was scared when they appeared with a small human child leading them out. You remember feeling intrigued, not so much scared. 2 years later, everyone more or less accepted them. Most monsters seemed to be nice by nature. The little kid that was with the monsters, became the Ambassador of Monsters. You honestly were glad they appeared. It was nice to have kind beings in this wretched world. Then again, no one could be worse than humans to you.

“ _____!” you turned around to face you co-worker, Lily. She was taller than you. Around 5’8. You being around 5’. She had short brown hair that was curly and deep brown eyes. 

“Sorry, Lily. Just spacing out like always.” You shrug.

“Well, it's about time for you to go home. Crystal wants to see you before you head home for the evening.”

“Oh joy...wonder what I did this time.” You and your boss never really got along, but you were the only one willing to open for her so early in the mornings. You completely preferred mornings then nights anyways. Giving a long drawn out sigh you went through the double doors that lead into the kitchen. Going past your other co-works, not even looking at them, you head to the small office. You took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door.

“Come in.” Came the raspy voice behind the door.

You open up the door, steeling yourself for the lecture you knew was coming. “I was told you wanted to see me before I left for the day?”

Crystal was a large woman. She had straw like short hair that had seen more than one dye job. Her hair color changed so much that you never knew what it would be the next day. Today it seemed to be a burnt brown color. 

“___, ah yes. I wanted to go over a few things with you about your customer service results.” You had figured as much. You were not a people person, and therefore...tried to talk to customers as less as possible. “There have been quite a few complaints as of late regarding your work behavior. One gentleman had said you threw cold tea on him and kicked him out! You know that is NOT tolerable here!” She wasn't lying. You HAD through tea at him, but you weren't wrong in doing so.

“He started to get really handsy with me. I went to go make his drink and he reached around the counter and grabbed my ass!" You try to explain, “I had every right to throw him out!”

Crystal sighed, looking you in the eye. “You should have just ignored it. I now have to suspend you for work for a few days. He contacted corporate.”

“WHAT?!” You boomed. “I did nothing wrong, that little fu-”

“Well, that's not what he put in his report. I was told to fire you, but your the only opener I have through the week days and I really didn't want to train a new hire.” She interrupted. 

You wanted to argue back, but you were tired. At least you were not fired...yet. 

“Whatever, is that all you needed from me? If that's all I'll be heading home to start my unexpected vacation.” You gave a sigh and start to turn around.

“Well, yes. That's a big part of why. My next thing to tell you if to use this time to learn to please people. Your job is counting on it ____.”

You grumbled something close to a ‘sure’ and open the door quickly and walked out. Lily was waiting by the counter as you made your way to the exit.

“Well, how did it go?” She asks as you walked to the exit door. Lily was always nosy, but she was pretty much the only one you could tolerate. 

“I have been put in time-out for a few days for splashing tea on a pervert.” You smirked not looking at her.

“Time-out?”

“It means I have been suspended.” 

“Oh...sorry...” She gives a small smile.

“Yep..,” was all you gave as you opened the door to the street. It was a nice, warm, mid-summer day, but you didn't feel like enjoying the sun. You wanted to go home to your tiny cheap apartment and curl up in bed with Mouse, your cat, to watch anime on VRV.

You didn't work far from your apartment. Maybe about a 15 minute walk. You had chosen the coffee shop just because of this. It made your life a little bit easier when you didn't have to worry about a car just yet. 

The walk home was uneventful. You passed people and monsters on the way, waving at only the monsters as they were the only ones that said hi to you.

Your apartment building started to come into view. It was old. Only had 4 apartments to it, yours, your one neighbor across from your door. One empty next to yours, and the land lady’s across for the empty one. She was a very sweet old lady that mostly kept to herself. Letting you do as you please as long as you made rent on time. Your neighbor from across from you however, was a thorn in your side. He always came on too strong for your liking. You knew he had a thing for you from the very beginning. But you swore off relationships before you moved to Ebott City. He was around the same age as you, so you thought. Never really asked him. He was tall, about 6’4, had blond hair and the typical blue eyes to go with the ‘good-boy’ look. He would usually stand outside of his door to grab a chance to talk to you on your way home from work. He wasn't there today; instead, there was a moving truck backed into the building. Two men were unloading a bunch of boxes and placing them into the apartment next to yours.

As you got closer the landlady was standing talking to another worker.

“Hey Mrs. Bird, what is all this?” You asked standing next to her .

“Oh, well if it isn't ____! I am glad I caught you as you were returning home from work. As of today you have new Neighbors!” Her excitement was readable. She was about your height but maybe a few inches taller with a small thin white hair pulled into a bun. Her use to be blue eyes, grayed with age. You didn't want to waste anymore time chatting. You just wanted to get inside to start your anime with Mouse.

“Ah, nice! Welp I better get inside so I'm out of the way then.” You turn to leave but a small frail hand grabbed your arm. 

“Wait! I would like for you to meet them. They are quite the pair. Jason has already met them but hid away in his room after..” She leaned in to whisper in your ear. “...I think they scared him.” She giggled.

That made you curious. Not much scared the 6’4 man. He wasn't scrawny in the least. He had plenty of muscle. You thought it over a little bit. You hated meeting new people. You didn't really have any friends as you left them all behind when you moved. You had a very good reason why you didn't want friends here. All you needed what your cat and anime. But, your curious side wanted to see these new neighbors of your; to see why Jason ran scared. 

Giving a sigh, you agreed. “I won't talk too long, I need to get in and feed Mouse.” you explained

“Don't worry ___, I won't take too much of your time!” 

She leads you past the movers and past your door to the open, use-to-be-empty, apartment. “Mr. Papyrus? Mr. Sans?” Mrs Bird called into the open door. You heard what sounded like pots clinging together and a foot fall growing lounder.

“I’LL BE RIGHT THERE MRS. OLDER HUMAN...SANS PUT THAT DOWN!” 

You flinched at the booming voice. The footsteps grew louder as they came towards you. ‘Wait...did I just hear him say humans?’ Before your mind could process that, a  _ very _ tall Skeleton come into view. He was wearing a cropped shirt that had  _ cool dude  _ in what appeared to be black sharpie. His mid sections was bare but a black cloth covering his spine. He wore small dark blue shorts that covered his pelvis. His hands where in bright red gloves as well as a red scarf and red boots to match.

“I would like you to meet, your other neighbor, the one right beside you, ____.” The tall skeleton looked down at you with a bright smile. You were shocked, you had seen many monsters but never a skeleton. 

“WOWIE! YOU ARE A SMALL HUMAN! EVEN SMALLER THAN MY LAZY-BONES BROTHER! NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” His loud voice snapped you out of your shock. 

You raised a hand out to Papyrus to shake. “Nice to meet you as well Papyrus! The names ___!”

Papyrus’s smile seemed to grow even more as he took your hand shaking it hard. You thought he would end up shaking your arm clean off! “BROTHER! COME MEET OUR SMALL HUMAN NEIGHBOUR ____!” He yells into the room. 

A much shorter skeleton came out of the same room as Papurs did. He had on a light blue hoodie with a grey hood, long black basketball shorts with a white stripe on the sides, and pink fuzzy house slippers over socks. His eye sockets were big with tiny lights that looked straight at you. You couldn't tear your gaze away from them. He had a big grin on his face as well.

“sup. names sans.” He said in a much deeper voice, coming to stand by his brother in the doorway. Sans was a little more than a head taller than you. He held out his had for you to shake. As soon as you took his had you felt a soft shock run up your arm. You gasped and jerked her hand away as he laughed at you.

Looking down at his hand you saw he had a buzzer in it, he laughed more at your shocked expression. You couldn't help but laugh yourself. 

“That was a  _ shocking  _ experience.” you giggled. The pun only seemed to make him laugh all that more. 

“good one kid.” he laughed. 

Papyrus looked down at you then back to sans. “NOPE!” was all he said as he turned around to go back to where he was before. You could still see Papyrus’s shoulders move like he was suppressing a laugh. Sans giggled as he watched his brother leave. 

“Well i'll let you get acquainted ____! I have to go make sure your paperwork is all set for you Mr. Sans.” Mrs. Bird waved goodbye as she turned to her apartment, leaving you and Sans giggling in the doorway.

“It was nice to meet you Sans. I look forward to being your neighbor.” You gave a small smile at him, getting his attention back to you. The eye-lights looking down at you, the smile on his face growing just a bit.

“same to you as well ____. i better go help paps with putting stuff up, see ya around.” 

“Later, Sans!” You wave to him and turn to your door. It was nice to meet such a funny character. You had a smile on your face as you opened the door to your apartment. Things would surely be more interesting with those two around.


	2. spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is invited to dinner with the skelebros...but so is Jason.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing sister for being my Beta-reader. RedVelvettt 

**Chapter 2: Spaghetti **

You unlock your door and walk in to be greeted by a small grey meowing cat. Her orange eyes looking up at you as you close the door behind you.

“I’m home!” You say, dropping your keys on the table to pick Mouse up. She began to purr loudly as you carried her over to the kitchen. Your apartment was small. It only had one bedroom, a small laundry room, one bathroom, and a living room that lead into the kitchen.

You put Mouse down as you go to grab her food from the cabinets to fill up her bowl. Mouse got her name as she was the color of a mouse and had caught a mouse when she was only 4 months old. You thought the name fit her perfectly.

“Well, Mouse. Looks like I will be home for a while. Your mamma got suspended.” You say as you bend down to feed the hungry cat. You stand up and stretch as you put the bag of food away. Looking at the cute little cat eating her dinner put a small smile on your face. 

“Might as well get comfy.” Turning towards the hallway to the right of the kitchen, you go to your room to get out of your work pants and shirt. You kick off your shoes and slip out of your clothes as you walk to your dresser. Pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose fitting black t-shirt.

You let your long (h/c) hair down from the ponytail and run your fingers through the thick locks. Now thoroughly comfortable, you head back to the kitchen to grab yourself a bag of your favorite chips.

You set down on the couch with a thick soft blanket wrapped around you. Grabbing the remote you turned on the tv and scrolled down to VRV. You picked out one of the new shows that you have been meaning to watch. 

Mouse climbed on your lap as you selected a series. Curling up while licking her lips, she settled herself comfortably on you. 

“Time to binge watch shit,” you said as you pet her. The clock read 2:30 pm when you click start.

  
  


6:58 pm

You were in the middle of an episode of Demon Slayer when you heard a knock on the door. You pause the show while hoping that it wasn't Jason. He tends to knock on your door every so often to flirt and ask you on a date. Which you ALWAYS decline...both. You really were not in the mood for him today.

Unlocking your door and slowly opening it part way, you’re surprised to see Papyrus smiling down at you. Sans was a little bit behind him with a lazy smile on his face. 

“TINY HUMAN! GOOD EVENING!” He seemed excited for some reason.

“Um...good evening to you as well...what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” you asked quite curious, also a little relieved it wasn't Jason. 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE HIS FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AND WAS HOPING YOU WOULD JOIN MY BROTHER AND I FOR DINNER THIS EVENING.” He shyly looks away at the last part.

You hadn't expected that at all. You were about to decline his offer as you don't go into a stranger's place when you don't even know them, when your eyes meet Sans’ eye-lights. You again couldn't seem to look away.

“I recommend trying my bros cooking, ‘s really good.” Sans says looking at his brother. You look back to Papyrus and see he was waiting eagerly for your reply. How could you say no to that face?

You look at the sky and watch as the sun slowly starts to go down. You really didn't like being out at night, but something in you told you to say yes.

You shrug and meet Papyrus’s eyes. “Sure, I would love to join you two for dinner.” You find yourself smiling as Papyrus's face lights up with pure joy. You were so happy you had said yes.

“GREAT! NOW TO ASK THE OTHER NEIGHBORS!” Papyrus turns around and moves past Sans to knock on Jason’s door. Your smile falls and you start to regret you saying yes.

Sans looks at you curiously at you mood change. You ignore it and grab your keys off the table next to the door. You didn't bother with shoes as it was literally next door. You close and lock the door and go stand next to Sans as Jason opens his door to Papyrus.

“GOOD EVENING HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN US THREE FOR MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI DINNER?” Jason flinches at Papyrus tone. You smirk crossing your arms over your chest. Jason looks from Papyrus to Sans and land on you. 

“___? Your going?” he looked so surprised.

“Yeah, might as well.” you shrug. You can feel Sans looking at you in more confusion. Jason narrows his eyes at you then looks at Papyrus. “Sure dude, I would love to join you!” You inwardly groan at his answer, but Papyrus seem just as excited as he was with your answer.

Papyrus goes to move towards Mrs. Bird’s door. “Wait, Papyrus!” He stops and turns to look at you. 

“Mrs. Bird is probably not home right now, she goes and visits her grandson around this time and won't be back until later tonight!” You explain. Mrs. Bird always visited her grandson every evening on weekdays. She had since you moved here two years ago. 

Papyrus looks sad for just a millisecond before going back to his happy, excited self. “NO WORRIES! SHE WILL HAVE TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI SOME OTHER TIME THEN!” He smiles happily.

“my bros so cool..” you look over to see Sans looking at his brother with adoration. It warms your heart with how much he seemed to love his brother. It puts a small smile on your face as you all start walking to the brother’s apartment door. You make sure to stay next to Sans as you come up to the door, you really didn't want to talk to Jason more then you had to, let alone walk next to him.

As Papyrus opens the door, the strong smell of pasta drifts to your nose. It smells amazing!

“Wow, Papyrus, that smells amazing!” You say as you walk in the door. You can hear the door close behind you but for some reason, you feel fine with being in two strangers house. Maybe it's because Papyrus seem to not have the ability to hurt a fly...or was it Sans way of greeting you when you first meet him? No one could be all that bad if they can make you laugh like that.

Their apartment seems a little bigger than yours. The living room looked about the same size. There was a flat screen tv sitting on a tv stand with movies and games in the slots. A green couch set in front of the tv. The kitchen was bigger than yours, it was able to hold a table with four chairs. 

There were plates and silverware with a big pot in the middle of the table. Papyrus leads everyone to the table, waiting for everyone to have a seat. 

You go to take a seat and flinch as Jason grabs the chair next to you quickly to set down next to you. You almost want to put the chair at the end of the table to avoid him but didn't want to seem rude as you where a guest. Sans takes the chair across from you as Papyrus prepares the plate.

You take this time to look around you. It didn't even look like they had JUST moved in today. Jason goes to say something to you but you interrupt him.

“You guys moved in pretty fast!” you say looking at Sans.

“YES! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL. THIS TASK WAS NOTHING TO ME!”

“yep, my bro did this all by himself. If it were up to me, it would have taken me months to get everything unpacked.” Sans leans back into his chair as he speaks. You giggle a little at his lazy manner.

“It's a nice place.” Was all Jason says.

Papyrus passes out the pasta filled plates to everyone. You look at the pile of spaghetti on your plate. You stomach growls at the site. 

“Well... _ bone _ appetite “ sans chuckles. You laugh a little at his pun as Papyrus groans and Jason just ignores it. Looking at you with another surprised expression. Sans chuckles more at your laugh while looking at you, clearly approving of you laughing at his pun.

Papyrus and Sans look at you both as you take your fork and twirl it around. You take a big bite and are amazed at the taste. You had to admit, you knew your way around the kitchen, but this spaghetti was by far a lot better than yours.

“This is great!” you exclaim after swallowing. Papyrus beams at your compliment as light orange dusts his cheek bones.

“Yeah, it's okay.” You glare at Jason as he shrugs. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice at all. Sans, However seems to narrow his eye lights at Jason.

“THANK YOU HUMANS!” You take your glare off of Jason and look at Papyrus with a smile.

“paps has been practicing his recipe for years now, it seems to get better each time he cooks it. it’s the best yet paps.” Sans says as you take another fork full.

The friendly dinner goes on with you talking to the brothers about many things. You learn that Sans is the older brother and it honestly makes a lot of sense. Papyrus talks about his life in the underground before the monsters left the mountain. You hang on every word of his, enjoying the story all that more. Sans doesn't say much on what he did underground. Only agreeing with his brother or throwing a pun in the mix. 

As Papyrus was finishing the part where he and everyone wakes up to the barrier being broken, Jason sits up straight, making you flinch slightly. You had honestly forgotten he was here while you listened to Papyrus’s story.

“Well it's getting late, so I should head home soon. Thanks for having us over!” He turns to look at you, you meet his eyes, tensing slightly. “___, I would love for you to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night. I was surprised that you had said yes to their invite when you always declined mine. But then I figured you would agree to dinner with me.”

“Thanks for the offer but I will, again, have to deny your request.” you say without looking away from him. You can visibly see him get mad as his face heats up.

“Why the fuck not?! You just meet these two today and agree to have dinner with them?! I have known you for two years and not once have you came over or invited me over!” he yelled standing up.

Your face grows hot with embarrassment. How could he yell at you in front of your new neighbors!?

“ok, kid calm down.” You see Sans in the corner of your eye slowly stand.

You have had a bad day today. Getting suspended over a pervert grabbing your ass, to now being yelled at by your creepy ass neighbour for not going into his apartment to most likely end in you getting fondled some more. So you snap.

“One. Your creepy as hell and I DON'T trust you. I-”

“But you trust these  _ monsters _ ?!”

“Yes, I do.” your answer even surprised you, but you didn't let him see it. You stand up to face him better, not noticing Sans had made his way behind you.

“I had JUST moved in when you started hitting on me. So of course I would refuse to come into your place where I have no control.”

“Two. Why they HELL would I invite you into my apartment after you pretty much stalk me. Waiting for me to come home from work EVERYDAY?!”

Jason takes a step forward, you hold your ground. “Look, ___. I’m sorry that you think I was stalking you, I just thought you were hot when I first met you. I wanted to get to know you better but you always seemed to holed up in your room, so I started waiting for you to talk to you.”

“I have already told you I don't want to be in a relationship, Jason.” You don't back down as you look up into his eyes, not even trying to hide your annoyance. 

“You can still give me a chance, we would look great together.” He smiles down at you 

You stiffen as he grabs your arm a little hard. You can feel a small amount of panic seep through. Before you can react, Sans is beside you with is boney hand on Jason’s. He puts his other hand on your shoulder, gently pulling you behind him. 

His hand is surprisingly warm on your shoulder and calms the rising panic down almost instantly.

“look bud, i dont know whats going on, but clearly you are making her uncomfortable. you have heard her answer, i suggest you take it.” You can’t see Sans’s face as Jason lets go of you and slowly backs up. He yanked his arm out of Sans’s hand and turns to go to the door.

“Whatever man. ___, we will talk about this some other time.” He walks to the door opening it and shutting it close. Sans’s hand leaves your shoulder and turns to look at you.

“TINY HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus looks at you as he stands in front of you. You give a small smile. “Yeah I’m fine, thank you Papyrus...thank you Sans.” You thought you saw light blue across Sans’s cheek as you look at him but it quickly disappears. “He is always pushy like that, I can usually handle him but I snapped. Sorry for yelling.” You look at the floor as you apologize.

“WORRY NOT HUMAN ___! THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU TO APOLOGIZE FOR…” Papyrus turn to look at a clock on the wall, it read 8:23 pm, “THOUGH IT SEEMS LIKE IT IS GETTING QUITE LATE…” 

“Oh! Yes it is, thank you both again for the invite to dinner, it was amazing. I can't wait to try more of your cooking!” you smile at him and see the orange color his cheek bones again. He gives a ‘Nyeh heh heh’ and turns to do the dishes.

“GOOD NIGHT TINY HUMAN!” he yells as you make your way to the door, Sans following behind you.

“ill walk you to your door, just so he leaves ya alone.” He opens the door for you and follows after you. “Thank you, again”, you laugh.

You notice it is now completely dark out and it sends a shiver down your spine. You try not to look like you were in a hurry to get to your door. You fish out your keys to unlock the door and turn to thank Sans one more time before heading in. 

Your face immediately drains as you see a shadow in the dark behind a bush.

  
_ ‘No...no... _ ** _he_ ** _ didn't find me...did he?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doing cliffhangers! why not put one in chapter 2?? your all welcome!! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcome
> 
> Next update: Wednesday


	3. Music Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comforts you as you go though a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: King by Lauren Aquilina

**Chapter 3: Music Heals**

Your heart starts pounding. Your vision blurs. Your eyes lock onto the shadow.

“___? are you ok?”

Sans voice rings into your ears. Without thinking you grab hold of Sans’s hand and swing your apartment door open. “wha-!” you tug him inside with you without even thinking. All you could think was to get inside as fast as possible. You all but slam the door closed, locking it quickly. Without turning to face Sans, you slowly slide to the floor in front of the locked door.

You couldn’t breath, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears. You barely registered Sans asking what was wrong. You didn't even notice that he was kneeling down next to you. Sans slowly puts his hand to your back and starts rubbing circles, trying to calm you. You try to focus on the warmth of his hand.

You gasp as air floods your lungs. “thats it. deep breaths.” You hear Sans strong voice next to your ear as your heart slows down. You sit up a little, Sans hand still on your back.

“T-thank y-y-you.” You hate how your voice sounded so small to your ears. Sans was silent while you slowed your breathing, concentrating on his hand on your back. It seemed it was helping quite a lot. Usually, when you had a panic attack it lasted a good 10 minutes at least. This time it was gone within less than 5 minutes. Slowly, you turned to face Sans. His eye-lights searched your face worriedly. 

“what was that?” He asks taking his hand off your back. You immediately missed the warmth. 

“Panic attack.” You say flatly. You go to get up, your legs wobble and Sans grasps your elbow to hold you steady.

“what caused it?” he asked as you got up. You looked to the door. You didn't want anyone to know of your problems. You were about to shrug it off but as you looked into his eye-lights, you couldn't seem to get the lie out. 

Mouse came up to you, weaving in an out of your legs. You knew she could feel your fear. You reach down to pick up the fluffy grey cat and looked back at Sans, still waiting on your answer.

“I...I don't do well outside in the dark.” You see in his eyes he wanted more of an answer. You held his gaze, pleading you didn't want to talk about it, nor think about it for that matter. Sans gives a sigh.

“are you sure your okay?”

“Yes, thank you…,” it suddenly hits you that you pretty much shoved sans in your apartment and locked him in. Your face heats up in embarrassment at your actions. “...oh god...I'm so sorry! I must seem insane for dragging someone I JUST met today in my home!” You shove your face into Mouse's fur to hide. 

Sans laughs and you peek out at him. He moves his hand to start petting mouse, you can feel and hear her start to purr. ‘‘s all good, don't worry...though i should get back to paps.” Your face seems to cool down as you search his face. 

“Yeah, thank you again Sans,” you say with a smile. You turn to go to the door and unlock it slowly. “wait…” you look over your shoulder to see Sans getting out his phone from his pocket. “...let me give you my number, you can text or call me when you feel like your about to have another attack. i can try and talk you through it...if you want.” You smile a little more at his kindness. “Sure, that might help a lot.” You get your phone out while shifting Mouse to one arm. She clings to your shoulder as you hand Sans your phone and take his. You save your number into his phone and hand it back to him, taking yours in return. You give a giggle at what he saved his name as.

“well, i guess i will take my leave now. thanks for coming over…”

“Thank you for inviting me!” You open the door to let him out. You try not to look out and keep your focus on Sans, holding Mouse a little tighter.

He waves good-bye as he walks out. ‘‘G’night,____.”

“Night, Sans.”

You close and lock the door behind him. Putting Mouse down you clench your chest. With Sans gone, your mind will start to wonder, and that will NOT be good. You make your way to your kitchen to grab some water for your dry mouth. As you feel the glass up you hear your phone start to go off.

‘Did he really call me right as he left?’ You laugh to yourself. You get your phone back out to look at the caller. You feel a little sad as the name that pops up is your bosses.

With an annoyed sigh you answer. “Hello?”

“Hello! Is this ___?” Crystal’s voice comes through.

“This is her.”

“Oh well good evening. I wanted to let you know that you can return back to work starting next Monday.”

You felt a little relieved that you only had a week suspension. You had enough saved up that it wouldn't hurt you much.

“Okay, thank you Crystal, I'll see you Monday then.”

“See you then, have a good week off ___. Bye.” She hangs up and you put your phone back in your pocket.

Drinking some water you head to your couch. You really didn't want to think. Thinking would make you remember, and remembering would cause another panic attack. You didn't think you could handle another one right now.

You opted to listing to music. That always seemed to help other then anime. You turn your TV back on and head to YouTube. You search until you come across one of your favorites to help give you back confidence after your panic attacks. You click ‘you can be king again’ and hit play. The music starts and you close your eyes as you sing along to the words.

_ You're alone _

_ You're on your own _

_ So what, have you gone blind _

_ Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? _

_ Glass half empty, glass half full _

_ Well either way you won't be going thirsty _

_ Count your blessings not your flaws. _

_ You've got it all _

  
  


_ You lost your mind in the sound _

_ There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown _

_ You're in control _

_ Rid of the monsters inside your head _

_ Put all your faults to bed _

_ You can be King again. _

_ You don't get what all this is about _

_ You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt _

_ You've got that young blood, set it free. _

_ You've got it all _

_ You lost your mind in the sound _

_ There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown _

_ You're in control _

_ Rid of the monsters inside your head _

_ Put all your faults to bed _

_ You can be King. _

_ There's method in my madness _

_ There's no logic in your sadness _

_ You don't gain a single thing from misery _

_ Take it from me. _

_ You've got it all _

_ You lost your mind in the sound _

_ There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown _

_ You're in control _

_ Rid of the monsters inside your head _

_ Put all your faults to bed _

_ You can be King. _

_ You've got it all _

_ You lost your mind in the sound _

_ There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown _

_ You're in control _

_ Rid of the monsters inside your head _

_ Put all your faults to bed _

_ You can be King again. _

Tears flow down as you end the song.  _ ‘I can do this! I have to be  _ ** _strong_ ** _ !’ _

You phone buzzes as you wipe off the tears. You take it out and smile seeing Sans had texted you.

**PUNster: wht do u call a cow with no legs?**

**____: lol what?**

**PUNster: ground beef**

You let out a snort at his answer.

**___: is that all u got?**

**PUNster: you asked 4 it**

**PUNster: how did the skeleton kno it was gonna rain?**

**___:oh god...rly? skeleton puns?**

**PUNster: he could feel it in his bones**

You laugh hard, talking to him made you feel so much better.

**___: LMAO!!**

You smile at the scene

**___: thank you sans, i feel a lot better now**

PUNster: good...like i said if you need anything just let me kno

**___: i will i am going to go take a shower and head to bed**

**PUNster: k goodnight :)**

**___: goodnight :)**

You get up from the couch and turn off the TV. You walk to your room with a smile on your face. You plug your phone on the charger and grab your pjs on the end of your bed and make you way to the bathroom. As you turn on the hot water all the way up, your mind goes to the skeleton brother that you met. 

You hop in and let the hot water run down your body. Papyrus was so sweet, you could see yourself being friends with him easily. You somehow trusted him as soon as you met him. You wrap your arms around yourself sighing. You really wanted to be friends with the brothers, but you were scared. You didn't want to get close to anyone. You were fine alone. You had been alone for the past two years. You remember Sans puns… You knew he was telling them to you to make you feel better, and it worked really well. The feeling of having someone to make you laugh was nice. You don't remember the last time you laughed like that.

You turn off the water and stepped out, into the steamed up room. You dry off and put on ur night clothes. You made your way to your room. This was the most relaxed you have felt in a while after a panic attack. 

You crawl into bed tiredly, huddling in your blankets, Mouse jumps up with you. She curls her body in the crook of your neck, purring loudly. She always seemed to know what to do to get you to sleep. You close your eyes, letting sleep take you as you hear Mouse purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter and so will the next one. Chapter 4 will be in our boy Sans pov xD
> 
> Next chapter: Friday (only 2 days away <3)
> 
> I love every comment and kudos i get! please feel free to leave kudos and comments...it makes me get chapters out sooner ;)


	4. Bathroom Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into our Bone-boys POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta-reader RedVelvettt

**Chapter 4: Bathroom Stalker**

**(Sans POV)**

Sans watches as you and Jason argue. He can see you getting more mad as he yells at you.

“Why the fuck not?! You just meet these two today and agree to have dinner with them?! I have known you for two years and not once have you come over or invited me over!” 

Sans doesn't like that tone at all. He starts to slowly stand up.  _ i have to defuse this…  _ “ ok, kid calm down.” He says in a low voice. He watched as Jason steps closer to you, you holding your ground. He starts to feel very protective over you and walks behind you, ready to jump in if need be.

_ why am i even concerned with this human girl. why the fuck do i feel the need to protect her?!  _ Jason grabs your arm and it sets him off. 

** _Don't. Touch. Her._ **

Without realizing what he does, he grabs Jason’s arm tightly. Putting a hand on your shoulder he starts to pull you behind him. Jason's face seems to pale as he looks into Sans voided eye socket. He calms his magic before he speaks...not wanting to scare you.

“look bud, i don't know whats going on, but clearly you are making her uncomfortable. you have heard her answer, i suggest you take it.”

Sans feels satisfied as Jason takes a step away from him. He can feel his eyes come back and lets go of your shoulder. He watches as Jason talks to you more then head to the door.  _ why would i get so made just at him touching her? i don't even know this human… _

After paps tells you it's late Sans can't help himself offer to walk you back. He catches a confused look from his brother as he walks to the door with you. He knows his actions are strange...especially for him.

Sans walk you to your door and waits for you to get your keys out to open the door. He sees you freeze and can feel your fear drip off of you. He follows your eyes to the dark. He sees nothing even with his great night vision. Your fear gets stronger and he looks down at your completely pale face.

“___?are you ok?”

He doesn't expect for you to grab his hand. The warmth and tingling from your hand makes him lose focus, allowing you to drag him inside. As soon as you let go and lock the door does he gain control again. 

_ what the FUCK was that?!  _ Sans looks down at the hand you had grabbed. He then notices you are on the floor, hyperventilating. He can feel your soul cry out, and the pure fear coming off you.

“hey...____? are you ok?” You don't answer. He thinks back to Alphys panic attacks. They were bad but didn't seem  **this** bad. He remembers how Undyne would rub her back.

_ i guess it can't hurt to try… _

He kneels down by your side and slowly puts his hand on your back, rubbing small circles to calm you. He feels your soul start to relax at his touch quickly. Sans rubs a little harder and you gasp for breath. “thats it. deep breaths.” He keeps his voice gentle and calm as you gain your senses back.

“T-thank y-y-you.” Sans didn't like how your voice was raspy, it made his soul ache.

~~~~~~~

Sans stand at his door while looking at your.  _ why the hell did i get her my number? why the hell do i care so much...what the fuck is wrong with me? i still feel worried about her. WHY???  _ Sans takes a deep breath as he opened the door to his apartment. Paps is sitting on the couch and jumps up as he closes the door behind him, locking it.

“SANS ...THAT WAS AWFULLY NICE OF YOU TO WALK THE TINY HUMAN HOME.” He knew his actions would be questioned. Hell, he's still questioning it himself!.

“yep...she seemed pretty spooked...wanted to make a good impression seein’ how she’ll be our new neighbor.” It was the best he could come up with on the spot. His tone made it easy for Paps to believe him. Sans watched as Paps face lit up.

“GOOD JOB BROTHER! BUT…” Papyrus’s hand goes to his chin. “...THE HUMANS DOOR IS RIGHT NEXT TO OURS...WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO COME BACK?”

Sans flinches but papyrus doesn't notice.  _ shit...gotta think of something. he doesn't need to know i was in her apartment...or that she dragged me there and i  _ ** _let _ ** _ her!  _

“Oh...uh...t-the air was so nice i took my time outside.” Papyrus looks at him but shrugs, knowing he wasn't going to give him more than that.

“well, paps...i’m ** BONE** -tired and i have to work tomorrow. so i’m going to hit the sack.” Sans stretches and walk to his room, hearing Papyrus groan at the pun. “heh heh.”

Sans flops onto his mattress as he kicks his slippers off.  _ i wonder if she's okay? i can feel she wasn't telling the whole truth as to why she got panic attacks. maybe i should check on her just to make sure. if i dont...its going to keep me up all night. my nightmares do that enough without the help. _

He looks back at the had that you had grabbed.  _ what the fuck was that? her hand was so warm and...and it made my bones tingle. that's never happened before. i...i didn’t mind that feeling. i almost want to feel it again…. _

Sans closed his eye sockets and shook his head to get those thoughts out of his skull. He sets up and puts his pink slippers back on. _ i'll just check on her really fast...in and out. _

He ‘short cuts’ to your bathroom. He had gotten a good look at your apartment while he talked to you. The door is not closed and cracked a bit so he can see you sitting on the couch with your cat. Your face looks so sad to him. He feels his soul wants to go and comfort yours again.

You click on the video and start singing sadly with the lyrics. He closes his eye sockets at your voice and goes to sit down, away from the crack so that if you look over you won't see him.  _ stars...her voice… _

He listens intently at the words you sing.  _ she's trying to cheer herself up… _

Sans opens his sockets and looks at your soul. He can't see color but he can see it shake with sadness. You singing seemed to help, but not a lot. He sees the tears roll down your face and his soul clenched in pain at the sight.  _ why the fuck does her crying bother me!? _

You finish the song with tears still coming down. _ i don't want to see her cry, i have to do something. _ He takes his phone out and finds your number. 

**PUNster: wht do u call a cow with no legs? ** He looks up to see you grab your phone, a small smile tugs at your lips as you read his text. He reads your text and gives you the answer.

Sans smiles as he hears your cute laugh. He sends the next few minutes telling you puns and watching you laugh. He looks at your soul and sees that his puns and helping the sadness fade, making his smile grow bigger.

He looks down as you send another message and his soul stops.

**___: i will i am going to go take a shower and head to bed**

_ shit! _

He gives your soul one last look and teleports back to his room.  _ that...that was close… _ __   
  


He sends one last text as he steps out of his slippers, then pulls off his hoodie, throwing it on the floor.

He lays down and lets his mind go back to thoughts of you.  _ I should stay away from her. whatever she did when she grabbed my hand was not normal. its also completely weird that i feel i already  _ ** _trust_ ** _ her when we just met today. heh, maybe ill just be her friend instead, she could be a mage and that would help a lot for alph’s research on human souls.  _

  
He gives himself an excuse to get to know you better. His soul seems to accept this and slows down. Sans falls asleep with your voice still ringing in his skull.  _ such a beautiful sound… _ were his last thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all like this chapter? would you like more with Sans POV? let me know in the comments.
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS welcome!!
> 
> Starting today i will post a chapter every Friday. I may sometime surprise you all with an early chapter but it will be uncommon. I have up to chapter 11 planned, so there will be steady update <3
> 
> Next chapter: Friday


	5. Fight Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a nice walk with Sans :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to RedVelvettt for being me beta-reader. She is writing her own Undertale fanfic if you all wanna go check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvettt

**Chapter 5: Fight me!**

You stare at your tv, not really paying any attention. It's only Wednesday and you're already bored out of your mind. Yesterday you caught up to all the anime shows that you wanted to, so now you were just watching YouTube videos to find something to waste your time.

Mouse looked at you from her position on your lap. You had stopped petting her and she didn't like that. Giving a small sigh you look at the clock it was only 10am! “UGH!” you let out an annoyed groan. “I thought I would love to have a week off from my shitty job and shitty people!” You lean back and close your eyes. “Sans is more than likely still asleep or at work.” 

Since you had given your number to Sans Monday night, he had been texting you almost non stop. He had told you he was off work today and his love for sleeping. You can tell he also had a deep love for jokes and puns, they seemed to make you always laugh.

You look out your window and see the sun shining through the crack in the curtains. ‘ _ When was the last time I went for a walk?’  _ you ask yourself. You push Mouse off you and stand up stretching your back to the point of popping. “Might as well get some fresh air. Nothing better to do.” You mumbled the last part. You go to your room to put on a pair of blue jeans, a sports bra followed by a loose fitting shirt and go to find your tennis shoes.

You feed your cat on the way to the kitchen. Stopping to look inside the fridge. You realized there were no more snacks. You ate them all in mostly yesterday during your anime binge. At Least you knew where to walk to. You are going to need more snacks to get you through the rest of the week for sure. Closing the door you go to grab your house key. “I'll be back Mouse!” You call back. She just continues to stuff her face with food as you open the door. 

You close your door quickly and turn to lock it as you hear yelling and what sounds like things being thrown around next door. You jump with the door slams open and Sans runs out. “SANS PICK UP YOUR SOCKS! WE  _ JUST _ MOVED IN!!!” you clearly hear Papyrus yell. 

“ok.” Sans says lazily.

“WHY ARE YOU WALKING OUT THE DOOR THEN?! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”

“ok.” 

You giggle at the scene. Sans turns to you when he heard you giggling. He meets your eyes and the already there smile grows bigger. He turns back to face the open door.

“sorry bro. ____ asked me to join her…”Sans looks to you in eyes again with a question hanging in the air. “For a walk.” you whisper while laughing and shaking your head. “...for a walk.” 

Sans closes the door as you hear Papyrus sputter out an ‘oh’. You finish locking up then turn to look at Sans as he walks towards you with his hands in his pocket. You raise an eyebrow. “What was that about? You ask him beginning to walk away from the door as he walks beside you.

“i just like to give paps a hard time. gotta keep up my laziness.”

“Oh? Is that right?” You smile taking your eyes off him and look up at the clear sky. The weather was close to your favorite. It was September and was slowly starting to cool off. You couldn't wait for next month. It was your favorite month out of all year.

You remember Sans saying he did work but never really told you where. “So mr. lazy, where do you work at? You never did tell me?” You look back up to see sans looking ahead of him. He seemed nervous. 

“i...uh...work as a scientist. under the king and queen of monsters.”

You stop walking and stared at him. “That's amazing!” You exclaim, jogging a bit to catch back up to him. You didn't expect that from him. Though from some reason. It made sense. He seemed like he was a mystery to you, one that you wanted to unravel.

“heh...it's not that amazing.”

“What do you do there?” You ask wanting to know more.

“eh. mostly stuff with human souls and monster souls. what do you do?”

You can tell he wasn't going to give more than that, Human souls? Monster souls? What does that even mean?!

“Yours is why more interesting than my job, trust me.” You turn away from him and look back to the sky. “I work at a coffee shop close to here. Though...at the moment I am on suspension until next Monday.” You say with an annoyed voice.

“why’s that?” Curiosity in his voice. Of course he would ask.

“Some perv grabbed my ass and I threw his drink at him. Told the head honchos that he did nothing.” You grumble it still made you mad thinking he got away with it and he most likely would be there to torment you more when you returned. He got a way with it, so of course he would be there to get back at you.

“that doesn't seem right…” you look to sans to see him looking back at you, with an unreadable expression.

“Yeah, your right. Its not. But not much I can do. I really don't want to look for a new job. My boss told me to ‘take this time to learn to  _ please  _ people’.”

“yeah...your right, my job is better.” he huffed.

You laughed but had to agree.

“so what do you plan to do with all this free time.”

You shrug. “Watching anime and music videos. They are my life.”

“anime huh? you and alph would get along good then. need to introduce ya.”

“Alph?” you ask 

“oh...alphys...my college and friend. she loves that anime stuff as well. can’t say im a fan of it.”

You give a dramatic gasp and put your hand to your chest. “How can you not? There is so much out there that caters to anyone's interests!”

He keeps his head forward but you see his eye-lights looking at you. He gives a small deep chuckle.

“well i didn’t know there was more than kissy kissy something. that's all Alph ever showed or watches.”

Well, yeah you can agree with him on that. Watching the same anime over and over again would have made you want to stay away from it. You move to where you are standing in front of him, making him stop walking. Putting your hands behind your back, you smile up at him. “Then I formally invite to watch some anime with me. I must get you over to the dark side!”

Sans laughs at your offer. “very well, i shell see what's on the ‘dark side’”

“Good choice!” you laugh and turn back around to continue your walk. “If you don't have anything planned tonight you can come over and watch it at my place.” You didn't want to let him see your nervous face. Sans will be the first person you have ever invited over. And you  _ just _ met him just two days ago! What the hell were you thinking. Though…he did help you through a panic attack. And you just couldn't place your finger on why you felt you trusted him already. You somehow knew he wouldn't hurt you. Could you really get him to be your first friend in over two years?

“na. don't have anything planned, i can come over if ya want.” He moved to walk beside you again.

“Let's say come to my place at around 4?” you look at him, you felt giddy and no longer nervous looking at him.

“sounds good.” he smiled meeting your eyes.

You couldn’t help put love his smile. It seemed fake at times. You knew what a fake smile was, you yourself wore one daily while out in public. The smile he had on now seems genuine, giving you your one real smile and a slight blush. Sans turned away from you with a little be of light blue across his cheeks.

_ ‘Cute’ _

_ ‘Wait...what?’ _

You shake your head to clear your thoughts as the convenient store came in view. “We are going to need snacks for watching anime.” you explain to him. Sans chuckles.

“so what anime are you going to be showing me?” He asks as you both walk into the store.

“Hmm..i'm not sure yet. With this being your first real taste of anime, I want to try and pick something out that you will like. Best to start out with something that you enjoy first.”

You walk into the snack aisle with Sans in tow behind you. “Anything you want specifically?” you turn to ask him. “eh, whatever ‘s good.”

You study his face a little. He wasn't looking at you and seemed to be really tense. “Sans...you ok-”

“What are you doing in here  _ monster _ ..” 

Your head snaps to the voice behind you and are met with an older man glaring at Sans. You don't like how he said ‘monster’ with so much venom in his tone. You knew monster weren't loved by everyone, and there were a few hate groups. 

But after a law went into motion allowing monster to defend themselves when attacked, most tended to avoid them. Monsters are strong, easily able to defend. Humans didn't like how strong they were compared to them. The hate groups stuck together in groups to try and get an advantage when facing any monster. This man standing before you was mostly in one of the hate groups. And him being in public, he thought the monster wouldn't hurt him if he got violent.

He didn't take into account that  _ you  _ wouldn't hurt him….

“Excuse me?” you snapped to the man. The man’s eyes meet your. He seemed surprised, making you think that the asshole didn't even see you there.

“Oh you must be one of those monsterfuckers? You know you can do better than a…” he looks back at Sans you is now standing right next to you. He didn't look happy. “...a skeleton? Really, doll? He is a disgusting monster. I can give you a better time, as I actually have a dick.” the man reaches for your arm. You see a flashback for someone standing over you...your body in so much pain, you can't hear what he says. 

You are brought out of it by Sans putting his hand on you shoulder. “dont touch her.” Sans voice sends a shiver down your spine. His tone is much deeper and filled with malice. You look up to him to see his eye-lights are gone. The man, unfortunately, does not back down.

“Aw, are you afraid i will make your girlfriend fall for me? It wouldn't be that hard as I am a human and your nothing but a disgusting motherfucking monster. Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of you piece of shit!” he then proceeds to spit on Sans face.

You see red.

You don't really know what happened. All you can feel is your rage exploding. You had kept it bottled up for the past two years. You can deal with people being rude to you. But you were not able to stand by when he treated Sans that way.

Your small fist ended up connecting to the man's nose. Hard. you felt and heard his nose crunch under the impacted. The man stumbled backwards. Blood gushing out. You move forward to punch him again. Strong arms go around your waist and hold you back.

You look up to see Sans’s face close to you. His eye-lights looking at you with pride and shock. You feel all the anger wash away from you. Your confused you haven't had a full blown panic attack with how he was holding you. Instead, you felt…safe.

Your attention is brought back to the still bleeding man and he holds his broken nose.

“You bitc-!”

“You want more?! You racist prick!” you yell still in Sans arms. “Sans, let me go.” The rage is gone and you’re thinking clearly now but you’re still pissed. 

“uh...you sure that's a good idea?” Sans breath hits your face with him being so close. You fight of the shudder and take a deep breath. “Yes. I'm okay.” you move your hand to his arms around your waist. You leave it there until he slowly unwraps you. 

You walk towards the man with an eerie calmness in you. “Don't  **EVER** talk to my friend like that again. You are lucky he was even here, I would of kept going,” you say getting in his face. The man looks so surprised that he doesn't even say anything, he just steps back away from you and turns around grumbling something under his breath.

You turn back around to face Sans, he himself was surprised. You give him a warm smile and go to grab some of your favorite chips. “Sorry about that…” you say after a while. The adrenaline was starting to fade from your body as you grab a few more snacks. Your hand starts to hurt but you keep it to yourself. “are you kidding? that was amazing! uh...thank you for taking up for me…” you look over at Sans who is rubbing his skull with the back of his hand. His eye-lights looking away from you.

“No need for a thanks.” You smile handing him a few bags and a drink so he could help you carrie the stuff to the counter. With your hand starting to hurt, you didn't want to risk dropping anything and bringing it to anyone's attention. You just hoped you didn't break your hand. And even if you did...worth it!

Sans follows you as you turn to go to the check out. You both walk back home, Sans beside you talking to you more about his brother or a little about his work. You laugh at his puns and enjoy every minute of your walk back home with him.

_ Being friends with him won't be so bad.  _ You think to yourself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Chapter 6 is going to be a lot of mild fluff <3  
I always love comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Next update: Friday 11th


	6. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes over to watch anime with you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! 6 chapters in and already at 40 kudos and 300+ hits! thank you all so much! This chapter is a bit long and I hope you all like it :) juust a little bit of fluff..not too much. I know the story is going slow right now but it will pick up pace soon :)
> 
> Thanks to RedVelvettt for being my beta-reader.....even IF she took her time this go aground....

**Chapter 6: Again**

You and Sans walk up to your apartment building just as the door to his apartment burst opens with an excited Papyrus. He runs straight to you and picks you up in a tight hug. You tense up and force the panic down at the close contact.  _ ‘Calm down ___...you’re fine. Papyrus wont hurt you.’  _ you scream to yourself.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMAN ___! YOU GOT MY LAZY-BONE BROTHER OUT FOR A WALK!” he all but yelled into your ear. You look over to Sans and ask for help with your eyes, still trying to keep the panic from rising.

“uh...bro? you’re squishing ‘er.” Sans says with a chuckle.

“GASP! I AM SORRY HUMAN ___!” you laugh at how he said ‘gasp’ as you are set down again. You relax a little once he moves back. Papyrus is a sweet guy, there is no reason for you to be scared of him. And it doesn't make sense as Sans can literally wrap his arms around you waist and you not feel any panic at all. In fact you felt  _ safe _ ! You had started to think it was because he was a monster and not human but that changed when Papyrus had picked you up in a hug. So what was it that made you feel safe with Sans?

“Um, your welcome?” you tell Papyrus with a small confused smile. Maybe it was just because you have seen Sans more than Papyrus. Yea! That must be it.

“Hey, Papyrus? I invited Sans over to watch anime with me around 4, your welcome to join us!” you say excitedly, hoping to see if your hypothesis is correct, and that you just need to be around him more.

Papyrus raised a brow bone at his brother and looked back to you. “I AM SORRY HUMAN ___, BUT I PROMISED MY FRIEND UNDYNE THAT I WOULD TRAIN WITH HER THIS EVENING!” he said with a sad smile. “BUT! I WILL BE GLAD TO JOIN YOU NEXT TIME!” his smile goes back to its bright self in an instant.

“That's alright! I will be waiting until then!” you say with a smile of your own. You wave goodbye to Sans and tell him you will see him in a few hours. You have some cleaning to do.

**~~~~**

Your small apartment hasn't had anyone inside since you moved in two years ago. And you honestly didn't think it would anytime soon, you  _ did _ swear off any relationship when you moved here. But something about the two skeleton brothers made you  _ want _ to be their friends. You just didn't want to get close to anyone due to your past, didn't even think you  _ could  _ get close to anyone.

You had a good 4 hour to clean your apartment the best you could and take a shower and get yourself cleaned up as well. AND you had to pick out a good anime for Sans to watch to prove your point that anime is life.

An hour and a half later your apartment seemed like that was the cleanest it was going to get for the time being. You're sure Sans wouldn't be bothered so much if it isn't spotless. You still need to shower and you were running out of time. 

Putting up your cleaning supplies, you go to your room to pick out some clean, less smelly, cloths. You didn't bother to clean your room, there was no reason Sans would be in there. You grab an oversized black t-shirt, clean underwear, and some sweat pants and make your way to your bathroom.

Turning the water all the way to the hottest setting (your not clean unless your skin is melting!) and wait for the water temperature to get where you needed it to be. You avoid looking in the mirror as you undress, not wanting to see the scars that are on you that you know would put you in a panic attack. You take your time letting the scalding water wash down you body and relax it. Your hand that you use to punch the dude in the nose stung as the hot water washed over it. You really hoped you had not broken anything. You hated hospitals and you would do anything to avoid them completely. 

After thoroughly turning your skin red, you get out and wrap yourself into a fluffy black towel. “Ahh...that was nice!” Changing into your new clean cloths, you step out of the bathroom, letting the steam escape. You dry your hair more as you make your way to your DVD collection. All mostly anime, because...you have a problem.

“I wonder what he might like...hummm” you ask yourself. Looking over your collection, one catches your eyes. “Of course!” reaching out with your non hurt hand you grab one of your all time favorite animes. “Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Sans likes science, and loves his younger brother. This is perfect!” you jump up happily. You would have to agree that you LOVED this anime. It always brought you to tears on certain episodes. Which means you would have to be really careful so you don’t bust out crying in front of Sans.

You set the DVD on top of the table and go back to the bathroom to grab your brush. It was nearly 4 so you didn't have time to blow dry your waist length hair. You decide to braid it.

You hear a knock on your door as your finishing up the last braid. Grabbing a rubber band you rush to the door. You open the door to a smiling Sans. “Your just on time, come in! I have an anime picked out for us already, hope you don't mind.” you step away from the door and allow Sans entrance.

“Nah, I wouldn't even know what to pick if you asked.” Sans steps in and closes the door behind him. You notice he doesn't lock the door. “Um, you mind locking the door?” Sans looks at you for a second then shrugs and does as you asked. “Thanks.” you whisper.

“no problem.”

“Make yourself at home. Would you like some popcorn to go with the show? And what would you like to drink?” You ask him making your way to the kitchen as Sans plops down on your couch. 

“popcorn is fine, and do you have ketchup?” 

“...”

You turn to look at him and he has a smirk on his face. _ ‘Is he playing with me?’  _ you decide that your going to play along. You go in the cabinet and plop some popcorn in the microwave. As it pops up you open the fridge, grabbing a soda for you and ketchup for Sans, along with bottled water, still thinking he is playing with you. You walk over to him and hand him his ketchup.

“thanks.” he says with a smirk still on his face. You watch as he opens the bottle and actually  _ drinks _ it! Your mouth opens in shock.

“didn’t think i would drink it?”

“No, I thought you were playing with me.” you say shaking your head still looking at him.

“well, it did start out as a joke to bother paps, and i ended up really likin’ the stuff.”

“You know, that makes a lot of since!” you laugh at him as he takes another swig.

You set your drink down with the water and turn to go stop the beeping microwave.

“is this the anime you’re wanting me to watch?” You were in the process of carefully opening the popcorn bag with your non hurt hand. You turn around to see Sans looking at you then you see his eye-lights go to your hurt hand.

“did you hurt your hand punching that man?” he asks you looking back into your eyes. You flinch in surprise.

“Umm...yeah. But it's okay it doesn't hurt that much.”

Sans puts the DVD down with a sigh. You turn back around and finally open the popcorn and pour it into a large bowel.

“Don't worry about it! I'm sure it will be fine in the morning.” You say with a smile making your way back over to him, bowel in hand. You set the bowel down and take a seat next to him. He reaches out a bony hand towards you. You look him in the eye-lights curiously. 

“mind if i take a look? you hurt your hand ‘cause of me”

“Sans I’m okay I promise and no it wasn't your fault! I would have punched him even if you hadn’t been there!...but...if you want you can still take a look. I am NOT going to the hospital just so you know.” you whispered the last part as you put your hurt hand in his. He gives a deep laugh as he turns your hand over and examines it. His hand was warm. It sent chills down from your hand all the way up your arm. It was pleasant.

“well, it's not broken, just cracked, so i can heal it myself if you want.”

“How are you going to heal it?” you ask in a non believing voice.

His eye-lights leave your hand and meet your eyes.

“magic.” he scoffs, “though i am not as good as paps when it comes to healing magic. if you had a broken bone i would have asked paps to heal you instead.” he explains.

“Uh...sure go a head” you say a little excited to see the use of magic up close for the first time and a little nervous. 

He eye-lights go back to your hand and he closes his sockets.  _ What? How?  _ A warm tingly feeling wraps around your hand and you watch as a light green glow covers it.

“Wow...that's amazing!” you say breathlessly. Sans chuckles at your comment and continues to focus. All too soon, the green light fades and Sans opens his sockets and looks back at you. “there, tell me how that feels.” 

You honestly didn't want to take your hand out of his. You like the way his hands felt soft and hard all at the same time. But you didn't want to be weird and slowly took it out of his hand. 

You clench your had slowly and are pleasantly surprised you don't feel any pain. “Wow…” you say again looking your hand over and over again. “That's so amazing Sans!” you look at his face to see a slight blue blush across his cheek bones. 

_ cute…. _

Sans rubs the back of his skull as he looks away. “‘s not really, like i said. paps is a lot better than me at healing magic. it's hard for me to turn my magic into healing magic and pass it on to others to heal.”

“That's still amazing!” You feel like you have stars in your eyes as you look at the awkward skeleton in front of you.

“so...what is this anime we will be watching?” Sans asks as his eye-lights go to the DVD on the table.

“Oh! I think you will like it. It has a lot of science in it and the main character, the older brother, lover his younger brother so much! And he's short.” You say with a smirk. 

Sans meets your gaze with a cocked brow bone. “you callin’ me short? what does that make you?” 

“Hey! I have you know I am just a little shorter than the average human female! And I know Papyrus is taller than you aaand your younger brother, so that's why I called you short. I haven't really met other monsters to compare your height to.” Sans lets out a huff and smiles at you.

“well, let's get this show started.”

You give a nod and pick the DVD up and walk over to your TV. Gently placing the disc into the player and grabbing the remote as you plop back down next to Sans.

As you are going to grab the popcorn, Mouse jumps up onto Sans lap. She turns a few time and plops down. Sans freezes and you look at his face to see him staring at your cat. His eye-lights dilate ever so slightly as he starts to pet the comfortable cat. At his touch, Mouse starts purring and Sans smile widens.

“i love your cat.” he says without looking away from the purring feline.

“I know! She's just so sweet!” you agree. The first episode starts to play and you start to hum along with the opening quietly. If you had been by yourself you would have sung along...but you didn't want to embarrass yourself.

Sans gaze leaves Mouse as it goes to the flashing screen before you. He seem interested in the opening almost immediately.

This was going to be fun.

** _5hrs later_ **

You don't realize that much time has passed until Mouse starts to knead your leg under the blanket you had thrown over you and Sans in the middle of you binge. Episode 10 was just ending and you look up at the clock on the wall above the TV.

“Holy shit!” You end up making Sans jump at your sudden voice. He looks over at you as you laugh a little, giving you an amused glare. You giggle and point to the clock. No wonder Mouse was mad, it was past her feeding time. It was almost 10pm!

“oh, its gotten late. was enjoying the show so much, i lost track of time.”

“I take it you really like Brotherhood?” you ask with a smile in your voice.

He laughs a little and looks at you. “Yeah. i didn’t expect to, to be honest. but it was fun to watch and very interesting.”

“Well, there is still a lot more episodes to watch. So much for you to learn about each character. I can't wait for you to meet my favorite character!”

Sans chuckles at the pride in your voice. “i take it you want me to have another anime night with you then?”

Your face heats up slightly with his words. “Yes, it was fun to hang out with someone other than myself and my cat. I'm not much of a people person.” you laugh awkwardly, looking away from him. There was no reason to tell him the truth of your anxieties. 

“i wouldn’t mind having another night like this. i will let you know when im off or have free time.” Sans removes the blanket over him and stands up. You do the same as you stretch out. You had been sitting for 5 hours so the stretching felt amazing. You hold yourself back from moaning like a freak.

“I look forward to it!” you say after you are done with your stretch.

“do you mind if i give my friend alphys your number? you can show her different anime so she will like something new.”

“Sure! I don't mind. I would love to show her some of my favorites as well!”

You walk Sans over to the door and unlock it. You really had liked him coming over. It was nice to not spend all day by yourself. You can easily see you being friends with Sans. You open the door for him so he can go through.

“Um..thanks for healing my hand earlier.”

“not a problem. had fun tonight. thanks for inviting me over.” he turned to you as he gets to hallway.

“g’night, ____.”

“Good night Sans.” you give a genuine smile as he turned to go back to his apartment.

  
You close and lock the door, smile still on your face. It had been so long since you had a nice night like this one. Mouse come up to you and meows angrily at you. “Alright, alright! I'll feed you, ya needy feline!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the little bit of fluff ^.^ there is more to come ;)  
The chapter name came from the Brotherhood opening 1 :)
> 
> Love the kudos and any comments :)
> 
> Next chapter: Friday 18th


	7. Dark Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a little look into your past by via nightmare...your welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader this time so if you see mistake....im sorry xD tihs chapter is a little short, and so is the next but please bare with me. there will be long chapters in the future.
> 
> Warning: Blood and dark themes. starts at the '~~~~' just skip to the next '~~~~' if you don't want to read it.

**Chapter 7: Dark Dreams**

  
It was late by the time you made it into bed. You were relaxed and still had a smile on your face as your head hits the pillow. Your phone buzzes from its charger on your end table you reach over and take it off the table without unplugging it.

**PUNster: wanted 2 tell ya thx again was fun**

**You: i did 2! cant wait 4 u 2 watch the rest! I kno ull like it!**

**PUNster: im sure i will night**

You send him a last good night and put your phone back on the table. Your thoughts bring you back to your near panic attack from Papyrus’s hug. Sans had his arms around your waist! Why didn't it bother you?

His arms were strong, warm and...safe. It made your chest flip a little thinking about it and you don't know why. You gave a small sigh and turned to your side, closing your eyes once more. You fell asleep with unknown feelings for a smiling skeleton.

**~~~~**

_ Your eyes shot open to pure darkness. Your body hurts like hell, white hot pain pulsing throughout your body. You tried to scream but no sound came out. Your eyes start to adjusted to the dark and you saw five dark figures standing above you.  _

_ ‘No! NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo...NO!’ _

_ “Don't worry babe, I'll take good care of you.” one of the voices rasp out. The sound of it turns your blood to ice. _

_ The other four figures come closer to you and hold down your limbs as you try to escape. You looked at your bloody body and watch in horror as the one that spoke to you started pulling down you pants. You flail more, managing to get your left leg free and kicking the shadow that was taking off your pants. _

_ “Shouldn’t of done that you bitch!” _

_ A small hand knife pushes up against your stomach. You see white as it digs into your skin. Dark laughter echos from all around you as your pants and underwear are removed. _

_ ‘Please! Someone! Anyone!’ your mind flashes to skeleton that you recently met. ‘SANS! PLEASE...HELP ME! _

_ The shadowed figure drapes his body over yours…. _

**~~~~**

You jolt up and scream your lungs out. You try blinking the flowing tears out of your eyes to take in your apartment. You try to calm your breathing once you realize where you were. 

“I’m okay. I’m safe.” you tell to yourself over and over again. Mouse comes up to you and starts purring loudly. She always came to comfort you when you had a nightmare. You hold her close to your chest as you cry, trying to focus on her purrs. Your phone goes off and makes you flinch. You quickly snach the phone off your table and look to see Sans name next to a text notification.

**PUNster: hey u ok? I just heard u scream…**

You try to take a breath to somewhat calm yourself.

**You: sorry...did i wake you up?**

**PUNster: nah was already up**

**PUNster: hey mind if i call u?**

You stare at the last message, Your cat, now curled up on your lap, still purring. You didn't really want him to hear your voice just after waking up from a panicked sleep..but you had the sudden urge to hear Sans’s voice.

**You: sure**

Not even a minute after your text send your phone starts to ring. Yow take another deep breath before you answer to try and get your voice a little more steady then it was.

“H-hello” oh god, your voice sounder horrid.

“hey...you okay?” Sans calming voice came through

“Yeah, just a nightmare...sorry I am woke you up.” You put your hand that wasn't holding the phone to your chest and try to focus on you breathing some more.

“i can understand that. um...listen to my taping, and concentrate on it to get your pulse to match.”

You hear a click. Tap...tap...tap...tap. You do as he said and breathe in and out slowly while you try to get your pounding heart to match his tapping. The tapping helps and calms you down a lot.

“there ya go.” Sans voice comes through as a whisper, encouraging you to keep going.

As your breathing gets better you wonder what he's tapping to. It sounded close to a heartbeat, but whose heartbeat was he tapping to? Skeletons don't have hearts...do they?

“What are you tapping to?”

There was a pause as the tapping stops.

“m-my soul pulse.” Sans says shyly.

“Soul pulse?”

“yeah, its like your own pulse, but its not blood, its magic.”

So it was like a heartbeat.

“That's actually cool!” you pause and hug the phone closer to your ear. Sans had help you calm down and talked you through your panicked state. He didn't have to do this, but it was nice having someone to talk to and not feel so alone during your attack. “Sans?”

“yeah kid?”

“Thanks...a lot.”

“anytime ____.”

You can hear the smile in his voice causing you to have a small smile of your own. Looking at your alarm clock, it read 3am. You felt a little bad for keeping Sans up so late. You yawn a little and you realize how tired you feel.

“I have kept you long enough, thank you again Sans.”

“alright, just call or text me if you want to talk more. get some sleep.”

You tell him goodnight and put your phone back on charge. You move Mouse off you and stand up to get a glass of water as your throat felt like sandpaper. After taking your time, you go back to bed, your cat already curled up on your pillow. You shimmy into the blankets and lay your head next to moused warm body. Eyes starting to close, you just hope you don't have another nightmare.

~~~~

Opening your eyes to sunlight shining through your window and you felt like shit, but you knew you couldn't stay in bed all day. Groaning, you roll out of bed as you look at the clock. 8am wasn't the earliest you have ever woken up, so it was do-able.

You make your way over to the kitchen, Mouse already there staring at her empty food bowl looks at you as if she can't believe you still have yet to feed her.

“Okay, okay...drama queen” you laugh as you fill her bowl up. As she eats you think of what you wanted to eat. Not really in the mood for cooking you begin to search your cabinets for something quick. You find some oatmeal and go with that. 

Just as you go to put the oatmeal in a bowl, you hear a knock at the door.

‘Who could that be this early...maybe it's Sans?’ you think as you make your way to the door. You feel excited to see him again. Maybe he is just coming to check on you to make sure your doing okay. With that thought in your head you stop at the door.You unlock the door and open it with a smile. Your smile falls as you lay your eyes on roses and look up to meet Jason’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the kudos! i DO have an idea where i would like to go with this story and have up to chapter 18 thought out. Remember this is a SLOW burn and will take a little time for the reader and sans to know what they are feeling for each other. Stick though it and we will start getting to the fluff parts...;) (with a little hint of me bringing pain to reader) >;)
> 
> chapter 8 is already done :)
> 
> Next chapter: Friday 25....or if you ask nicely i may bring it out early <3


	8. Greasy Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans brings you some nice hot greasy burgers <3

**Chapter 8: Greasy Foods**

“What are you doing here?” you ask with a sigh.

“I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for yelling at you and brought you flowers. I was just mad that you go into a strangers house and you have known me for two years and won’t give me the time of day.” Jason goes to hand you the flowers but you don't move to take them, nor open the door anymore then you had already.

“While the gesture is appreciated...you know this isn't the first time you have yelled or got in my personal space just because I refuse to date you. I am NOT looking for a relationship right now. Period.”

Jason takes a small step forward and looks you in the eyes. “Listen___, you’re real cute and all, but your attitude makes you not so much. I know you have your problems, but I’m willing to look past them and date you. I really am a great guy.”

“No....that's not going to happen.” you ignore his insult and step a little more behind your door. Jason, inturn steps towards you more.

“Look, I am being real patient when it comes to you, but I’m not going to wait forever. I always get what I want...and at the moment, I want you.”

You feel a cold shiver run up your spine at his words. “B-back up Jason.” you cringe at your stutter and hope he doesn't catch it. He does. Jason steps forward again, this time placing his foot inside your apartment. Fear shoots through your veins as Jason smirks at you. Just before Jason puts his other leg in your apartment, you pause as Sans and Papyrus’ door opens.

Jason quickly removes his foot and backs up. This gives you a little room to look and see a tired looking Sans close his door behind him and looks from you to Jason in confusion. After landing on your face a little longer he steps towards you both.

“everything alright?” he asks, now eyeing Jason.

Jason huffs and rams the roses into your chest. “Remember what I said ____. I won't wait much longer.” Without giving Sans another look he turns and goes to his own apartment, slamming the door.

You sigh in relief as Sans comes closer to you. “uh...what was that about?” he asks while looking you over.

“Honestly, nothing new with him...but he was more of an ass than usual.” Jason had never tried to force himself inside your apartment before, and you would be lying if you said it didn't bother you. ‘I'll just have to avoid him even more now.` you sigh once more then look up at Sans. 

You notice that he isn't wearing his usual basketball shorts nor his pink houseshoes. He had on dark blue jeans and sneakers that where black and white.

“well i have to head to work…but if you need me to run ‘em off again, just call me and i'll be here in a flash.” he gives you a small wink and you giggle a little.

“Thanks Sans, you have fun at work!” you say with a smile. You wave at him and watch him leave. After closing and locking the door behind you, you go to finish making your breakfast.

You didn't have much planned for the day and you didn't really feel like going out. “Guess its a movie and music type of day, huh Mouse.” She gave a little meow and watched you as you make your way to the kitchen. It was pointless to get out of your PJs if this was all you where going to do today. “I wonder when Sans gets home…” you whisper to no one. You pause in grabbing your bowl of oatmeal. Why the hell are you already thinking of the skeleton?! You JUST saw him, what is wrong with you!

You groan as you place the bowl under the tap and put water in it. Whatever, maybe it was just because you felt so at ease with him around. You haven't felt this comfortable since...well...never. You had always had trouble with trust, it just got a lot worse after your...accident. 

The microwave goes off, dragging you out of the thoughts. Not the time to really think about all your past, it's the past and should stay there. You had moved to a new place just to leave the past behind you. Of course you ran away and didn't really face it, but you didn't want to face it. Running was childish...but...you just couldn't do it. Two years later and you still couldn't even think about it.

Your mind went back to your nightmare that you had last night. You grab the hot oatmeal and make your way to the couch. Mouse follows behind you and jumps up on the couch as you take a seat. You sigh as you look at Mouse with sad eyes. 

“I'm just a sad, broken human, huh.” the cat gives a soft meow and curls up next to your thigh. You turn your TV on as you begin eating your breakfast. The only thing you can do to help your depressed mind is watch anime. Escaping the world around you, just letting your mind follow along to the show.

**~~~~**

You hear your phone go off as you are about to start another episode of Demon Slayer. Getting up you go back to the kitchen and grab your phone of the counter were you had apparently left it. It was getting close to 2pm already! Time had flown by. You unlock the screen and are met with Sans name showing you got a text from him.

**PUNster: hey have u ate anything yet?**

**You: nope been busy being lazy lol**

**PUNster: lol good im off work and on my way to get some food and i can bring you some if you would like.**

You smile as you read the message. Who were you to deny free food.

**You: sure! That would be great!**

**PUNster: cool ill be there in a few.**

Guess now you will have to put some clothes on if Sans is coming over. You put your phone on the side table near your couch as you go to your room to throw on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt and make your way to the bathroom to see what state your hair was in. Your long locks were...to say the least, everywhere. Bunching your hair together and grabbing a rubber band, you put the messiness up in a low bun.

A knock echoes through the tiny apartment just as you make your way out of the bathroom. You open the door to Sans holding a brown bag and move aside to let him in. As Sans moves to come in, you catch movement across from you and your eyes land on Jason’s door closing. Well now he knows you’re letting Sans in your apartment and not him. Should definitely avoid him all that more, especially with how he was acting towards you just this morning.

You close the door and lock it as you turn to face Sans setting the brown bag down on a nearby table.

“So what did you bring me?” you ask as you make your way to stand behind him.

“well, i figured you needed a healthy dose of grease after the morning you had.” He smiles as he starts to dig in the bag, bringing out what looked like four foil wrapped burgers and large container.

“That is a lot of food....” He chuckles as he then proceeds to dump the rest of what's in the bag onto the table and out spills a lot--like a lot, a lot--of ketchup packets.

“That's a ton of ketchup Sans..” there was no way he was really planning on using it all.

“heh...yeah a SKELEton.”

You snort at the unexpected pun and go to set on the couch. “Yeah yeah, your so punny.” You hear him laugh and he goes to take a seat next to you, handing you two burgers and placing the container on the couch between you both.

“i will take that as a complement.”

“Hummm...what ever make you happy I guess.” You laugh a bit more as he laughs himself.

Sans always seemed to make you temporarily forget about your broken self. His jocks always made you smile even if they were sometimes out right horrid, but it was the thought that counts.

As you start to eat, Sans speaks up.

“you remember that friend i wanted to introduce you to?”

You nod through your mouthful of greasy goodness.

“she seemed really excited to meet another anime fan, said she would love to set up a time for you both to meet.”

You swallow before you answer him. “Sounds like fun...I'm not really good at meeting new people, but if she likes anime like I do, then there is no doubt we will get along.” you smile and take another bit.

You both continue to talk and eat, just enjoying the company of each other. You both talked for a long while and you didn't even notice how late it was starting to get. Sans’ phone starts to go off just as he was telling you a story on how a dog had latched onto his brother’s leg and how it took a lot to get the little mutt off him. Sans looks at who was calling and quickly answers.

“whats up bro.”

“WHERE ARE YOU SANS? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOUR AT GRILLBY’S DRUNK AGAIN…”

You raise an eyebrow at that and notice Sans flinch.

“uh...no paps. i’m over at ___’s.” there is a pause and you hear Papyrus’s voice once again come through the phone.

“OH...WELL, ITS GOOD FOR YOU TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS, BUT REMEMBER TO LET ME KNOW NEXT TIME, I JUST GOT HOME AND I AM MAKING DINNER. WOULD ___ LIKE TO JOIN US?”

You would of loved to...but you had JUST ate two burgers and fries. No matter how good Papyrus’s spaghetti was, there was just no way you had the room for more food. You shake your head and Sans smiles when he notices you really want to.

“na, she seems tired and might want to relax for a while.”

“NO WORRIES! NEXT TIME THEN FOR SURE! ILL SEE YOU IN A LITTLE BIT SANS.” 

You hear a click and watch Sans close his phone. “I take it you have to go huh?” Sans nods with a sigh, “yeah better get home or paps comes beating down your door.”

“Yeah, please no.” you laugh as you both stand up to look at the clock.

“Time really flew by huh...cant believe its already 7pm.” you walk Sans to the door and unlock it and open it so you can walk out. Before he leaves you remember you really didn't think him for helping you with Jason that morning nor did you thank him for the food he had brought you.

“Hey, Sans?” He stops and turns towards you a little.

“Thanks for this morning, and for the food, I really appreciate it.”

He seems to think over what to say and then turns to face you fully.

“no problem pal. what are friends for?” The smile on your lips pulls up more at the word ‘friends’. Yeah you for sure wanted to be his friend, and he seemed like he wanted to as well.

“Yeah you’re right, bye Sans.” he gives you a small wave and walks back towards his door as you close your own.

It feels so good to have someone call you a friend again, you had never liked being alone before, but couldn't bring yourself to get close to anyone for fear of them knowing about your past. You for sure didn't want Sans or Papyrus learning about anything you kept hidden. Sans didn't seem like someone who you pry either, so being friends with him seemed to have no draw back. You really liked hanging around Sans and his brother. You want to get to know them a little more. And the prospect of meeting a friend of him or her being an anime lover like yourself seems like a good place to start. You could be making another friend soon and that though made you smile all the more. Maybe you won't be so lonely anymore...you can truly move on from your horrible past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe how many hits this story has gotten and its not even to the good parts yet!!! Chapter 9 is done!!! With Halloween coming up (MY FAV HOLIDAY) i want to stay ahead so i can keep with the upload schedule. Its really easy when i am having so much fun writing this story!
> 
> I love reading and replying to you alls comments! so keep them coming! I am also going to start giving hints to the next chapter ;)
> 
> Chapter 9: Nov. 1st
> 
> Hint: You go back to work....the same ass grabber returns.....


	9. Mondays...UGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to back to work, its going to be a good day....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I thought I would post this chapter a day early due to it being a WONDERFUL holiday!!!
> 
> I cant wait to read you alls comments about this chapter <3

**Chapter 9: Mondays...UGH**

Mondays...not your favorite of the week. But, with the weather starting to cool down, it helped a lot. You loved the cold. The smells, less people walking around…

You had just got done with the afternoon lunch rush, Lily was chatting away to some college kids at a table, no doubt flirting with them. Even though you didn't approve of her habits, at least she never tried to get to flirt with her. You honestly wouldn't know how to flirt even if she did. Lily was the closest to what you would call your ‘friend’. That was until Sans and Papyrus came along. You wanted to get to know Papyrus a bit more, hopefully to where you wouldn’t start to panic if he picked you up and hugged you like he did a few days ago. You could feel that the sweet tall skelly was not going to hurt you. But you still couldn’t help that being held in any way brought you to a panic attack.

You liked when Sans had called you his friend. He is honestly the first friend you have had since moving here. Lily was more an acquaintance than a friend. So yeah, Sans was your first friend. 

You sigh as you look at the clock, still a good hour to go before you got off at 2pm. Your attention comes back when a short, curly brown hair woman comes to your counter. You take in her appearance as she takes in the menu above you. She had blue, almost grey eyes, she was shorter than you were but only by an inch or so. Her hair came to just above her shoulders and was quite curly. She wasn't fat, just a bit chubby.

“Hello! What can I get for you?” you say in your customer friendly voice.

“Hello, can I get hazelnut latte with almond milk? No sugar.”

“Sure will that be all?”

She gives a nod as she gets out her wallet from a black cat purse as you ring her up and give her the total.

“I like your bag!” you say without meaning to. Her eyes meet yours with a big smile. 

“Thank you! It's from one of my favorite anime, Sailor Moon.”

“Oh I like that one too!” Anyone who likes anime is okay in your book. You go to get her latte ready as you both talk a little bit about your favorite characters for the anime. As you hand her the drink you tell her your name and learn that hers is Ava. You wave goodbye to her as she makes her way to the door. It was always pleasant to meet someone nice when you had something in common with them. 

You busied yourself with cleaning the counters and stocking the coffee cups. So far today has been an okay day. No perverts, your boss had created you as she usually did when she had came in, Lily wasn't so much of a pest today. Usually, Lily could not wait to tell you her latest sex buddy, how big he was or how much money he had. You had always gone to great lengths to ignore her with those chats. 

Lily had made her way to the back of the store as you had been cleaning. She always disappeared when you started to clean, not wanting to help. It never really bothered you, it gave you something to do as you counted the minutes until your shift ended.

You had your back turned, cleaning out the espresso machine, when you heard someone behind you clear their throat.

“I’m sorry, what can I get yo-” you stop your sentence as you meet the eyes with the asshole that had grabbed your ass last Monday.

“Well hello there sweetness. Seems like you’re back after your vacation.”

Vacation?!

This asshole had the nerve to say you were on  _ vacation _ ! You had been suspended because he couldn't keep his crappy hands  _ off _ you! Your left eye twitches with hidden anger as you try to keep yourself calm. You look him dead in the eyes as you ask him what he would like to order. You didn't want to let him get to you, you needed this job, so you would have to play nice.

“What can I get you today,  _ sir _ ?” You made sure to use an extremely sweet voice dipped with a tiny bit of poison when you said ‘sir’. He either didn't notice or didn't care.

“You can let me get some of that sweet ass. Just as an apology for you dumping cold tea on me.” He smirked. Your expression did not change in the slightest.

“So just a cold tea then?” You typed in the same order he had last time and turned to make it. You wanted him out of here as soon as possible.

“Now sweetness, you don't have to be so shy, I’ll show you a good time. If you want I can even pay you for your time.” You gripped the counter to try and keep yourself from slapping the shit out of this creep. You didn't say anything as you hurried and got his tea ready.

“I can’t help your ass is just begging to be grabbed....” as he says this you felt him lean over and grab your ass again. You freeze at his touch and you clinch the filled up tea cup. Oh how you wanted to snap this creep’s neck. You couldn’t get yourself in trouble again. Just as soon as the had grabbed your ass, it was gone with a startled “what the fuck” from the man. This causes you to turn around and are faced with a 6 foot tall smiling skeleton holding on to the man that groped you’s arm.

“are you making my friend uncomfortable?” Sans tone seems to have lowered and it sends a cold, but pleasant chill down your spine.

“Back off, freak...” the man goes to yank his arm out of Sans hold. “...the bitch likes it.” he finishes as he gets his arm back.

“Thank you Sans, yes he did make me uncomfortable, and no, asshole, I did NOT like it. He was just telling me he wanted to pay me for sex.”

Sans’s smile seems to take a dark turn as he looks at the man in his eyes. His eye-lights dim and flicker as he stared him down. The man starts to sweat as he tries to keep eye contact.

“i suggest you leave and never show your face here again-”

“You can’t make me leave you monst-”

“or...your in for a ** b a d t i m e.** ” Sans eye-lights go out and you clearly see the the man stagger back. His face looked like he was about to piss himself. You couldn't really blame him. Who knew Sans could be scary as shit?

His eye-lights return as he turns to you. “Thank you Sans, that was really funny, he looked like he was about to piss himself!” Sans looked away from you and brought his hand to scratch the back of his skull.

“no problem, pal...and i...uh...sorry if i scared you with how my eyes vanished.”

“Are you kidding? That was so cool! I honestly didn't find it scary.” It was true, you found it intimidating but still cool. Maybe the reason you weren't scared was because you weren't on the receiving end of that look.

“really?” 

“Yes, Sans, Now...why are you here?” You ask him as you clear the order for the man. He wasn't going to come back to get his tea, you’re sure.

“wanted to try the place out, just got off work.” his normal smile is back as he looks at you. You look at the clock to see how you, yourself were about to get off.

“Well, I am about to get off myself, wanna walk home together?”

Sans shrugs, “yeah, sure.”

You smile as you sign out of the register just as Lily comes out from the back. She gives a long look at Sans and then turns to look at you. “Going home ___?” 

“Yeah. Just signing out, got to go get my stuff ready.”

“Well, boss lady wants to see you real quick. I can keep your skelly friend company.” Her eyes go back to Sans as she gives him one over her flirty looks. Sans looks at her confused as you groan.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be right back Sans.” Sans gives you a nod and you go to make your way back to the office. You know she had seen what had happened. You better start looking for a new job.

You open her office door as you prepare yourself to be yelled at and fired. You don't say anything to her once you close the door behind you.

“___, thank you for coming. I wasted to ask how you know that skeleton monster out there?” You didn't expect her to have a happy tone to her voice, nor did you think she would question you about Sans. You knew this coffee shop supported monster rights even though you don't see many here. And you don’t blame them, humans are assholes, even if they are in a place that allows them in.

“Uh...he is my neighbor. He just moved in, why?”

“Oh! Well it's really great that you are friends with him! I recognize his name, Sans, from the news. He works for the king and queen of monsters! I want you to get on his good side as much as you can. Get him to bring the king and queen here and give them a free coffee, they may even recommend this coffee shop to other monster and we can make so much money off of them!” You stare at her in disbelief. You should've known all she cares about is money as using people for her gain. You knew that most monsters had quite a bit of money due to the gold to cash ratio. That still didn't make it right.

“With this I could get a raise, and I may even be able to get  _ you _ a raise!” She continues. Oh how bad you wanted to tell her to fuck off and to leave your friend out of her greedy ways. But, sadly you still needed this job, so you will tell her want she wants to hear and NOT ask Sans to bring the king and queen to this shitty coffee shop.

“Yeah, I guess. I will ask him.” you lie

“Perfect! You’re welcome to leave now, I'll see you tomorrow.”

You quickly tell her goodbye and go to your locker to grab your stuff and clock out. You make you way back up front to see Lily laying it on thick with the flirting with Sans. Sans looks at her and seems to not really be listening to her as you make your way to them. His eye-light snaps to you as you stand next to Lily.

“How did it go?” she says as she noticed Sans was no longer looking at her.

“Good, I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow Lily. Sorry to keep you waiting Sans.” You come around the counter to stand next to him.

“nah, don't worry kid, you ready?” You nod and bothe make your way to the door. 

“Nice meeting you hot stuff!” Lily calls to Sans. You roll your eyes at her comment, not seeing Sans give a shudder and the look of wanting to vomit.

You and Sans walk back to your apartment building next to each other. The silence is first broken by Sans.

“i hope i didn't get you in too much trouble back there.”

You shake you head and smile up at him. “No, I didn't get into any trouble at all, she just asked about you and seemed to recognize your name. Just asked how I knew you and all.”

“that's good, worried you were going to get suspended again.”

“Nope, I still have to work tomorrow bright an early.”

Sans laughs at your tone of voice. “oh? You don't seem happy about that?”

“Eh, its work. Not my favorite place to work, but it get the bills paid. With it being so close to where I live, I don't need to buy a car and that saves so much money. No need to add more bills when there is no need.”

“while that is true...don't you think you need a way to get around beside work? i assume you don't other things other then stay at home and work.”

You give a small shrug. “Nope, I don't have any friends, besides you and Papyrus. I never really tried and I have never really been one to go out and party, even before I moved here.”

“yeah, i don't blame you on that one. never been one to go out and party myself. still enjoy a day out at this bar i go to. have you ever been to grillby’s?” 

You remember hearing about it in a few passing conversations while at work.

“Isn’t that the Monster owned business downtown?”

“yep, was where i got those burgs that i bought you.”

“Oh! Must be a great place to make such good burgers!”

“i should take you there one day, me and the owner know each other quite well.”

You don't hesitate to tell him yes. “That would be great!” You say with a bright smile. Sans chuckles at your enthusiasm.

You can see your apartment building come into view, as well as Jason. Waiting for you like always. Great.

Sans follows your glare and as you groan. “is he really waiting on you?”

“Yes, and I don't feel like talking to him today.”

Sans steps close to your side and watch as Jason glares at him. Sans Pretends to not even see him as he walks you to the door. Jason moves away from the wall he was leaning against as you and Sans come closer. Sans casually puts his hand on your back. Sans walks you to your door and stays close to you. When Jasons sees that Sans don't plan to leave, he growls and goes back to his own door, slamming his door behind him.

You laugh at his actions with Sans as he takes his hand from your back. You already miss the warmth it had brought.

“seems i made him jealous.” he says once he stops laughing.

“Good.” You laugh. “Thanks...again. That makes this twice that you have come to my rescue today.”

“you seem to attract trouble, huh?”

You snort. He has no idea how right her is. “Your right on that.”

Sans steps away from you and turns to his door. You fish your keys out of your pocket and go to unlock the door.

“see ya later, kid.” Sans calls back with his hand on his door knob. “just text me if you need me to come save you again.” he opens the door and winks at you. He doesn't wait for a reply as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

You hurriedly open your door and close it behind you as you feel your face heat up. How was a wink so ho- cute to you. You groaned loudly as Mouse walked over to you. She gave a small meow and looked at you confused. “Don't ask...let me get you something to eat.” You throw your keys on a table and go to the kitchen to give your demanding feline some food. Sans just recently became your friend, you  _ really _ didn't need to be thinking of his as cute. Well...isn't it okay to think of your friends as cute? So really there was no harm in it. Yeah! Its okay to think of a friend as cute! It's not like you had romantic feelings for the skeleton, right? Right. After all you just became friends with him, no reason to be creepy.

You shake you head and feel up the food bowl. No reason to keep thinking about stupid things. You give a small sigh, time for anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun writing this story, i cant wait to get to the good parts and see what you all think! I am also to start an UNDERFELL fic, but im not sure where to start. anyways, thank you all so much for commenting and leaving kudos!!!
> 
> chapter 10: NOV. 8th
> 
> hint: You and Sans go get Nice cream ;)


	10. Nice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans shows up early at your work and takes you to try your first bite of Monster food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! i cant believe how many hits and kudos this story has gotten! you guys make me want to keep writing with all your comments!

**Chapter 10: Nice Cream**

Friday. You agreed with the ‘thank god it's friday’ saying. Just a few hours before your weekend starts, to just hang around Sans and Papyrus and watch anime. Speaking of Sans, you and him have become great friends of this past week. After work he always came by your work and walked you home, sometimes he would come in and continue watching FullMetal or watch vines with him. The vines turned out to be a bad idea and always gave him more than enough ammo to piss Papyrus off. It was so much fun watching the brothers play around. 

Papyrus always tended to storm to his room when Sans starts a pun war with you. You had been looking up some good puns to try and win the war, but Sans seems to know EVERY pun. Every time you left the brother’s home, it left you holding your side as you laughed.

Sans walking you every day this week had also help you avoid Jason’s attempts to talk to you. That was a blessing in and of itself. It just...felt so nice to have someone to talk to after the 2 years of avoiding people and making friends. Sans was so comforting when you were around him. When it got to a topic you didn't want to talk about, he never pried. You knew you would never tell him about your past, it would end up with him getting the hell away from you, but you would never blame him for that. So keeping him away from your past was the best. He never needs to know.

You were just finishing up cleaning and talking to the now regular, girl that you met Monday. Ava was fun to talk to, you learned she was just a year younger than you and liked a lot of the same things as you did. It was always fun to talk to her about anything really. 

“So, how do you feel about Monsters?” Ava asked as she sipped her drink. It was so out of the blue that it took you a little to answer her.

“Well, I'm really good friends with one, as well as his brother. “you answer with a smile. Ava’s own smile greets you as you look at her.

“That’s awesome! I was worried you would be scared of them or you didn’t like them at all. I have only met a few Monsters, and they are always nice to me. Humanity really needs to learn from them.”

You snort at her comment. “I agree wholeheartedly! Humans are asses!” 

Ava starts to laugh as well. Just another thing you both have in common. You continue your chat about monsters and all the different ones she had met. She was just getting done talking to you about a mer-horse when Lily comes back from disappearing and stands next to you.

“Is Sans going to come by today?” she interrupts Ava. Ava and you both give her an annoyed look. Lily has been flirting with Sans every time he has come in this week. You ignored it the first few days but now…it was getting old quick with how she tried to cling to Sans.

“I don't know Lily. If he is, then it will be closer to my time to leave…” you look at the time. “...I still have an hour left.” Lily pouts at this and is about to make her way to the back so she didn't have to do any work, when the bell at the door jingles. You were quite surprised to see Sans walk in. Lily immediately brightens up and came to stand next to you again. Ava turns to Sans as he goes to stand next to her. 

“sup.” Sans says leaning on the counter. 

“Oh! You must be Sans! ___ 's friend!” Ava perks up, excited to meet another monster.

“uh...yeah, nice to meetcha, the names sans, though you already know that.” Sans holds out a hand to Ava and she takes it happily.

“Ava. Nice to meet you too! I have heard so many things about you from ___.”

Sans gives a small chuckle and looks at you from the side, still facing Ava. “all good i hope.”

You give a small laugh yourself. “Ava, don't answer him, let him think about it.” You say as you cross your arms. Sans smirks and is about to say something when Lily all but pushes her way in front of you to stand directly in front of Sans.

“Hey Sansy~ How are you doing today~” Lily lays it on thick as she puts on her best flirty face. Ava gives her an almost evil glare and you have to stop yourself from doing the same.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Sans, I’ll see you later ___!” Ava grabs her half empty coffee and turns to leave. You wave back and turn back to Sans, who is currently staring down at Lily’s hand that is inching closer to his.

“You’re a bit early, what brings you here?” you ask him and try your best to ignore Lily’s advances. She is  _ really _ starting to piss you off.

“i get off early on fridays. i was going to come here anyways, so might as well get here early and have a cup of coffee.” Sans stand up straight and takes his hand off the counter.

“Sure, what can I get for you while you wait for me to clock out?” 

Sans is about to tell you his order when Lily interrupts him. What the hell is her problem!

“___, weren't you cleaning and making sure everything is stocked before you left? I can take care of our friend Sansy for you while you do what you need to!” Your eye twitches as she moves you out of the way and puts herself at the register. You give a small sigh and are about to say something when five college kids come through the door. 

She wants to take orders, so be it, you give a small wink to Sans as you dart to the back. You didn't miss seeing Lily’s eyes bug out at the amount of people. 

She hated taking orders with so many people in line and would usually bolt so she didn't have to help you. Sweet, sweet revenge. You felt a little sorry to be leaving Sans, but you knew he would forgive you.

You grabbed a bunch of different sized cups in the back and made your way slowly back to the front. Sans just got done ordering a coffee and Lily started to make it.

“Um, ___...could you take the rest of the orders?” Lily asks in a sweet voice. You almost felt bad for her. She handed Sans his coffee and it didn't go unnoticed when she deliberately brushed one of his phalanges. Nope, you weren't going to help this time. 

“You’re good Lily. After all you did tell me that I needed to get all my stuff done so I can leave.” Lily's face turns a bit red and she seems like she's about to argue with you when four more people come through the door. You take this time to grab a table rag and move to the lobby, leaving Lily to deal with the nice forming line.

Sans walks to a table by one of the window and sits down, sipping his coffee. You follow his example and sit down across from him.

“she going to be able to handle all that by herself?”

“Mhm, I can't help but be petty and get revenge from all the times she has left me to deal with that shit by myself.” you explain to him.

Sans chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. “so, you made a new friend, or is Ava and old friend?”

“Nah, I met her Monday, she has been coming in everyday since. I wouldn't really call her a friend, but we do get along really well, have a lot in common.”

“seems like a friend.” he smirks

“I...I’m not good at making friends and I don't even have her number. Wouldn't it be weird to ask a customer for their number?” you ask as you look down at your hands.

“if you get along with her so well, why not ask for her number?”

“I guess I could if I see her next. But again...wouldn't it be weird?”

“not really...i mean, there are plenty of people that have become friends from meeting at work.”

“Yeah, you’re right...I will ask her next time she comes in and if see her then.” Talking to Sans seemed to give you a confidence booster that you didn't know you needed. Talking with Ava was fun, and you would love to get to know her more and hang out outside of work. Sans made you feel like you  _ could _ have friends again...as long as you kept your past behind you and away from you and them.

You and Sans continue to watch as Lily fumbles with orders and making drinks. It felt great to just relax before your shift ended. As the last order was being made you got up from the table and made your way back behind the counter. Lily gave you the death glare as you went to sign out and grab your bags to get ready to leave.

“Bye Lily! See you Monday!” you wave to her as you come back around the counter and grab Sans’s arm as he stands. You make your way out the door with Sans in tow with a smile on your face. Oh you could only imagine how Lily’s face would look like right now. You gave a small laugh as you close the door behind. You let his arm go as you both start walking towards home.

“have you ever had nice cream?” he asked all of a sudden.

“You mean ICE cream?”

“No...nice cream...it's like ice cream but has nice things written on the stick after you finish eating it and is monster food.”

You had never tried Monster food before, so this was a good opportunity to try it for the first time.

“I can't say that i have, i have never had monster food before.”

“would you like to try it? there is always a vendor at a park close to here.” he says pointing in the opposite direction you were going. 

You knew that park, you had been there before but never really noticed a food vendor.

“Sure, sounds like fun!”

Sans gives a big smile and you both start to backtrack and make your way to the park. It was a pleasant silence. You enjoyed the walk with him and you both knew that there was no need to force a conversation. Your eyes go to his and you remember Lily rubbing her finger over his phalanges. Thinking back on it, it did make you mad. Lily always flirted with any guy that came into the shop.

You are pretty sure that she has even slept with a few of them. You never really got mad at her for it, she couldn't help the way she was. Why did it bother you so much when she acted that way towards Sans? You didn't want her touching him, nor flirting. Was it because Sans was a good friend of yours? Yeah...that had to be it, you didn't want him getting used by a slut. There was no other reason, that's what you were going to keep telling yourself at least.

  
  


“there's the vendor.” Sans says, bringing you out of your thoughts. You follow his line of sight and see a blue rabbit monster selling nice creams. Sans walks up to him and waves, your close behind.

Sans greets the vendor owner and orders a chocolate one. You go with a safe flavor and pick one of your favorites, blue raspberry. Sans Pays him and leads you over to a bench nearby, close to the park.

“Next time I will pay.” you tell him as you take a seat.

“‘sure.” he laughs sitting next to you as he unwraps his treat. “tell me what you think.” 

You unwrap the nice cream and are about to taste it when a thought comes to your mind. 

Sans is a skeleton, how can he taste this nice cream. You turn to face him and look him dead in the eyes lights.

“uh...you okay there, pal?” he asks with a raised brow bone.

“How can you taste the nice cream when your a skeleton?” you ask, quite curiously. Sans stares at you for a few seconds before laughing at your question.

“What?! I’m serious!”

“h-hi serious...i'm sans.” this does not help with his laughter and it even makes you start to laugh. You still wanted your question answered. As he calms down he looks back at you and opens his mouth just more than you have ever seen it open. 

You notice two things all at once. One was that he had fangs. They were semi sharp looking and not that long, it reminded you of a vampire funny enough. The second was he had a tongue. A blue, somewhat glowing tongue. He used said tongue to lick his nice cream. 

“What!? How!?” you ask with your mouth hanging open like an idiot. 

Sans smirks and wiggles his phalanges. “magic.” 

You give me a ‘seriously’ look and start to laugh as he does. You are brought out of your laughing fit by feeling something cold and wet drip down your hand. Your nice cream had started to slightly melt. “Oops.” you say as you lick away the melted nice cream on your hand and started to lick at the base of the cold treat to keep your hands from getting anymore sticky.

As you make your way to the end of it you plop in in your mouth and swirl your tongue around, getting a good taste of the treat. You’d have to agree, it was one of the best you have had in terms of ice cream, or nice cream...whatever. You turn back to Sans.

“Wow, this really is good! Thanks for…” you stop your sentence as you take Sans’s face in. His whole face was completely blue. “Sans…? Are you okay?” you ask him. His eye-lights snap to you away from your nice cream at the sound of his name and he seems to get darker blue. He mumbles something under his breath that sounds like “’m fine…” and pulls his hoodie over his head as he continues to eat his nice cream, looking away from you.

Wonder what's wrong with him…and was that a blush? You remember Papyrus having something similar but a different color. That was cute. You think to yourself as you go back to eating your cold treat. You feel your face heat up just a little at the thought but quickly try and push it down. You both finish your nice cream in awkward silence.

You eat the rest and see the words on the stick. You read whats written on the stick and laugh and read it out loud. “have a berry nice day” Sans turns back to you and sees you smiling at the stick. “What's your say?” you turn to ask him, his blush was gone now. He looks down at his stick and gave a small snort.

“your smile makes the world go around.”

You laugh as well, you had to agree with the small stick, his smile was great.

“Have to say, I agree.” he gives another small laugh as his face dusts blue, not as much as before. It was still cute.

“thanks, kid...you too.” You blush at his words and look away from him mumbling a small ‘thanks’. 

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story seems to still be going slow, Reader has yet to meet everyone, and i promise that as soon as we get all the boring meet 'n greet out of the way, the plot with start to show itself. I'm pretty positive on how i want to end this story (DON'T WORRY IT WONT END ANY TIME SOON) and i am thinking or making it into a series. we will just have to wait and see. I will tell you this is the longest i have kept up with a story and reading your comments helps a lot to keep going!! I have no thought to stop writing it at the movement! I have up to chapter 20 planed ;)
> 
> Chapter 11: Nov. 15th
> 
> Hint: you meet Alphys and Undyne


	11. Opposites attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Undyne and Alphys!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...My dog Akari (Siberian husky) had puppies 5 days ago (Nov 10) dont know how to post pictures but let me know if you all want to see them and you can help me with some tep names for them before they go to their new homes in 8 weeks. she had 2 girls and 2 boys.
> 
> I am posting this chapter a day early as i will be very busy tomorrow! lucky for you all!

**Chapter 11: Opposites attract**

Your eyes slowly fluttered open to the little bit of light streaming through your window. You had a peaceful sleep last night, and as rare as it was, you didn’t have any nightmares. You still dreamed though, and thinking about what you dreamed made your face turn red.

_ Who dreams about their friend _ kissing _ you?! _You screamed to yourself.

You remember a certain skeleton running his phalanges through your hair and one hand on your waist as he lowers himself to your lips. You woke up before the kiss happened. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” you groan. You shake your head and set up to stretch. You felt good from being well rested, even if you had not so platonic dreams of your friend.

You were not going to think about that anymore.

Your shoulders pop as you stretch and slide your legs out of bed. You grab your phone to look at the time, it was just turning 10am. You see Sans had texted you about 15 minutes ago so you click the text notification as you stand and go to the bathroom.

**PUNster: r u busy today?**

You set the phone down as you go to wash your hands after you relieve yourself. You dry your hands and pick your phone up and go to feed the meowing cat at your feet. She needed to be fed before she started screaming at you. As Mouse ate you go to reply back to Sans. You’re about to start thinking of your dream before you banish the thoughts to the back or your mind.

**You: nope, completely free.**

It doesn't take long for Sans to reply back to you.

**PUNster: u wanna meet alph n undyne 2day?**

**You: sure sounds like fun!**

**PUNster: pick you up in 2 hrs?**

**You: ok!**

Two hours should give you plenty of time to get ready. You plop your phone down on the table near the couch and go get some clean clothes. You grab just a plain purple shirt and dark jeans with clean panties and bra and head to the bathroom to start your shower.

It was nice to let the hot water wash down your back, it helped clear your mind of your dream. There is no reason to keep thinking about it, it's not like you had any feelings for the skeleton, he was just a really good friend!

You washed your hair out and watched the suds go down the drain. You haven't really felt this peaceful in a long while. Looking forward to meeting new possible friends, if just a bit nervous. You usually just spent your weekends with your cat and anime...a lot of anime. 

You step out of the steaming bathroom with some fresh clean cloth and go to the kitchen to have a quick bite to eat. You had a good 30 minutes to spare so you poured yourself a bowl of cereal and sat in front of the TV, turning it on and clicking the YouTube app.

You eat your cereal as you watch some videos, laughing as one of your favorite YouTubers, Markiplier, do a ‘try not to laugh’ challenge. You phone goes off and you set your now empty bowl down and reach for it.

PUNster: u ready?

You: yup just need to get my shoes on and im good to go.

You hope of the couch and grab your shoes and slip them on just as you hear a knock at the door. Grabbing your keys from next to the door, you unlock the door and open it to a brightly smiling Papyrus, Sans standing just behind him with his normal lazy smile.

“HELLO HUMAN ___! WE HAVE COME TO PICK YOU UP SO YOU CAN MEET MORE OF OUR FRIENDS!” Papyrus exclaims as he picks you up in a hug. You hug him back and ignore the feeling of panic. It was small and easy to ignore, you knew Papyrus was just a sweet cinnamon roll that would never do anything to hurt you. You don't even think he would hurt a fly. 

“Hey Paps!” you greet him as he sets you back down. His smile seems to grow bigger...if that's even possible...when you called him by the nickname Sans useds. It just slipped passed your lips seeing as how Sans is always talking about his younger brother.

Papyrus waits for you to close and lock your door before he leads you to the community garage. Papyrus happily skips in front of you as Sans walks beside you. It was natural to walk right beside him, it felt right.

You didn't expect to see a bright red sports car parked, nor for Papyrus to walk over to it and get it. Your face must of been funny as you heard Sans laugh next to you.

“did you not think paps could drive?” He asks you as you walk closer to the car. You also see a nice looking motorcycle parked next to the ports car.

“It's not that, I just didn't think it would be a sports car!”

“paps has always wanted one, dreamed about it while underground and it was the first thing he got when we were able to.”

“If anyone deserves it, its Papyrus for sure.”

“agreed.”

You take the front seat ans Sans sits in the back, immediately closing his eye sockets and getting comfortable. You let out a small laugh as Papyrus turn the car on and pulls out. You look at the rear-view mirror at the sleeping skeleton. He was so cu-. Nope, no more of that now. Taking your eyes of him you start to talk to Papyrus on the drive, anything to get your mind of Sans.

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

Papyrus pulling in front of a big white house. It had a fence around the back and bushes over the front of the yard. You had to remind yourself most Monsters had a lot of money. You didn't realize you were staring until Sans is opening your door for you. You hadn’t even heard him open his own door. Papyrus was getting out of the car as Sans held his hand out for you to take it. You try to keep the blush off your face as you take his hand and help helps you out. You let go and close the door behind you, his hand was so warm in yours. 

Even with the weather getting cooler, you had not brought a jacket as you loved the cooler temperature. Papyrus skips to the door as you walk with Sans at a normal pace.

“hope the tin can isn't here,” Sans mumbles

“Who?”

Sans gives a shrug. “lets hope you don't find out.” is the only answer you get out of him.

You are about to question him more before the front door is wrenched open and a blue fish Monster with long red, red hair in a ponytail comes out to tackle Papyrus. You flinch and grab Sans hoodie sleeve without even telling your hand to do so. Sans chuckles a bit. After giving Papyrus a noogie and him yelling “DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” The amazonian fish woman turns her one yellow eye to you. The other was hidden by her bangs.

“What’s up punk! You must be ___! Papyrus has told me a lot about you!” Her voice was loud and rough sounding, but still a female voice. You hold onto Sans jacket just a bit tighter as she makes her way over to you. She then proceeds to pick you up in a bone crushing hug. 

“Name’s Undyne!” she yells in your ear.

“N-nice...to...meet you” you gasp out. Now you know where Papyrus gets his hugs from.

“S-sweety, w-what have we t-talked about?” you hear a shy timid voice behind Undyne.

Undyne quickly puts you down with a huff and you slowly take in a deep breath. Sans in laughing as he pats your back. “you okay there pal?” You give a nod as you catch your breath.

“UGH! Babe, she’s Papyrus’ friend, so she's not technically a stranger!” 

You look up to see Undyne looking down at a yellow lizard like Monster. She was just a little shorter than you were and had thick glasses on and had on a cute little polka dotted black dress. She walks past Undyne and holds out a hand to greet you. “M-my name is Al-alphys, Undyne’s w-wife. It’s n-nice to meet you.”

You straighten up and take her hand and shake. “Nice to meet you as well! My name is ___.” 

Undyne comes running over to you and picks Alphys up. “Introductions are OVER! Lets get inside!” Papyrus runs over to Sans and picks him up in the same way. Sans immediately goes limp and closes his eye sockets. You hold back a snort.

“NYEH! RIGHT YOU ARE CAPTAIN! LET GET TO THE FRIENDSHIP MAKING!”

You follow behind Papyrus and Sans into the house. It had a simple layout, everything seemed neat a tidy. Papyrus dumped Sans onto the couch and ran and took a seat next to him. Undyne set Alphys down gently as you come over to the couch and chose a seat next to Sans.

“S-Sans told me h-how you liked a-anime ___.” You look over to Alphys as she looks down at her hands.

“Oh for sure! Anime is my favorite!” Alphys and Undyne both seem to light up with this info.

“SANS, HELP ME BRING OUT SNACKS SO ___ CAN TALK AND GET TO KNOW OUR FRIENDS!” Papyrus jumps up with Sans and drags him into the Kitchen, Sans complaining the whole way.

“What anime do you like to watch?” you ask them

“Well...w-we have only e-ever seen Mew M-Mew Kissy Cutie. I a-absolutely

love it!”

“I have never seen that anime before, but I can show you some of my favorites if you would like! I showed Sans one and he seems to be really enjoying it.” You always love to share your love of anime to whoever wants it.

Alphys and Undyne both give you a strange look.

“You got Sans to watch anime?” Asks Undyne.

“Um...yeah I asked one day if I could show him a show I love and he agreed, he ended up really liking it so we are still watching it.”

Alphys smiles brightly at her fish wife then look back to you with the same smile.

“I have a n-new OTP!” she squeals with Undyne agreeing by saying “I ship it!”

You give them both a confused look as Sans and Papyrus come back in with an arm full of bags of chips.

“Alrighty then...well i can show you an anime if you like, I will just have to use your TV to download an app to it.” you point to the flat screen across from you.

“Go for it punk!” Undyne throws you the TV remote and Sans ends up catching it before it smacks you in the head. You give him a small ‘thanks’ as you hear Undyne snicker in the background.

You turn on the TV and go to the apps to download VRV so you can pick something for them to watch. As the app is downloading, the room starts to shake and you hear Sans curse under his breath and scoot just a bit closer to you.

“Sans?”

“Sorry ___…”

Your head snaps to an opening door and freeze as bright pink stiletto heels come into view. Your eyes go from the heels to the legs in said heels. Your eyes meet with a pair of pink ones as a sing song metallic voice rings through the air.

“Oh yessss~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I am currently working on a new fan fic but wont be posting it until i am compactly done with it. Its a short reader-insert with underfell Sans. I wont give too much away just yet. My main focus will be on this story ;)
> 
> Chapter 12: Nov 22 :Done:  
Hint: METTATON...thats all that needs said...


	12. Flamboyant Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a shiny robot.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...so this chapter is short and so is the next one...i am sorry about that. I hope to make it up to you all with longer chapters in the future, but i am fallowing my point i have already written down. 
> 
> Again sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> on another note...should i link my tumbler? I have one and it has NOTHING on it but...yeah let me know!
> 
> This story has reached 100 kudos and 1000+ hits! I am so happy you guys like it so much so that I am posting this chapter early!!! Thank you all so much for the support!!
> 
> Your comments always make my day so keep them up <3

**Chapter 12: Flamboyant Robot**

Everyone but Papyrus groans as a robot walks into the living room. As you get a good look at the robot, you immediately recognize him from his many...many...MANY TV series. “Hellllloooo My darlings~!” his voice rings out dramatically, making all eyes (and eye-lights) look at him. You think a little before his name finally comes to you. You are in the same room as the most famous Monster form the underground. Mettaton, the most flamboyant robot (really the only robot as far as you know) around. With his pitch black, silky hair, his long well cut legs, he was the very definition of flamboyancy.

His bright pink eyes meet yours, making you wish you could melt into the couch. “Oh~ and who might this lovely be?” his heels click on the hard floors as he comes closer to you. You are so caught up in the fact that fucking Mettaton is here, that you didn't hear the low growl coming from beside you. Mettaton did and stops to look at Sans. You watch as his smile turns up into a purely smug look. You snap out of your chaotic thoughts just as Mettaton quickly grabs your left hand and brings it to his metallic lips. You feel Sans shift closer to you but can't take your eyes of the robot.

“What might your name be, darling?” His eyes flick from you to Sans, then stay on your eyes. You can feel your face heat up and you try to get a hold of yourself so you can speak properly...or at least try.

“M-my name is ___.” You curse yourself for the stutter.

“And how did you come into contact with my friends?”

“she is me and pap’s neighbor, we became friends quickly with her.” Sans explains, helping you out so you didn't have to make a fool of yourself. You silently thank him.

“THAT IS RIGHT! SHE IS ONE OF THE NICEST HUMANS I HAVE EVER MET. SHE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN GET SANS OUT AND ABOUT!” Papyrus explains. This does NOT help your burning face as you hear hushed laughs from across the room. You look at Sans and see a light dusting of blue across his cheek bones.

“Oh really~.” Mettaton has that same smug smile plastered on his face and is looking back at Sans, he still was holding onto your hand and you tried not to let it show on how uncomfortable it was starting to make you. Thankfully Alphys comes to your rescue.

“W-what are you doing here Mettaton? A-a-and could you please let g-go of ___ 's hand?” He drops your hand and you place it onto your lap. Sans seems to relax a bit beside you and leans back.

“I heard Pappy would be here and I just haaad to see my favorite fan!” Mettaton has a slight blush on his face as he looks over to the completely orange face Papyrus. Sans Groans as he closes his eye sockets. 

It all started to click into place, why Sans didn’t seem to like Mettaton, and with all you know about the older brother, you would guess that he didn't want anyone taking Papyrus from him. Seeing Papyrus’ blushing face was all you needed to confirm he had a crush on the robot, and Mettaton seemed to feel the same. You found your voice as you started to think of a plan to get the two together...without an interfering older brother in the mix.

“Why don't you join us Mettaton? I was just about to show Alphys and Undyne an anime they might like, your welcome to join us!” You smile evilly as Sans’ eyes sockets snap open and glare at you. “Here! You can set next to Paps!” you latch onto Sans arm and drag him over to you, much much closer than before so that now your thigh is flush with his. Sans is no longer glaring at you but has a surprised look on his face, the blue blush is back and it makes you laugh as you think of how cute Sans is- NOPE! STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT THIS INSTANT!

You laugh to shake off your thoughts and he turns his glare, though playful this time, back to you. 

“i see what you did there.” he whispers for just you to hear.

“Whatever do you mean? I was just making a place for him to sit.” you fake your innocence and it makes him laugh as he elbows you a little in the side.

“i will let it go just today, just cause pap is happy.”

Mettaton thanks you and takes a seat next to a very happy Papyrus, they look so happy and it makes you inwardly ‘awwww’ at them.

“___...d-do you want to s-s-start the show?”

Sans gives another small laugh as you fumble for the remote and pick a show you know they will like: Black Butler. As the show starts you hum the opening and lean into Sans’s side, relaxing into him. He tenses for a millisecond but relaxes with you, draping his arm behind you to get a bit more comfortable.

You focus HARD on the show as to not think about your dream early this morning. Sans was so close to you, you can feel the heat coming off him in waves, which was amazing in of itself. The heat relaxed you all the more and you zone in on the hot demon butler that is Sebastian. Yeah...let’s think about him and not the skeleton you are currently semi cuddling.

You don't notice Sans staring at you as the show plays. He doesn't pay much attention to the show at all as he has the look of realization plastered all over his bony face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hummm...what is it that Sans realized....
> 
> Chapter 13: Nov 22 :Done:
> 
> Hint:...Lily tells you something...


	13. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tells you about her plans involving a certain skelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puppies will be 2 weeks old this Sunday!! eeeeeek!!!
> 
> On another unrelated note: I have poster a short story that has to do with Underfell Sans/reader!  
Go on over there to take a read xD. it is a very short story but i hope you all like it! it was really fun to write! : https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459916/chapters/51141262

**Chapter 13: Feelings?**

The days have passed by so fast. Before you know it, it's already been two weeks since you first met Undyne and Alphys. You and Alphys has been texting all the time, whether is is about anime or just something about her work. You came over every weekend for anime night with her, Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans. Everyone seems to love any anime that you have picked out every time and it makes you happy to know that you make them happy. 

It feels so good to have friends again, you didn’t really know how lonely you were until you met Sans and Paps. You didn’t know this is what you needed to help take away that bit of pain in your heart that you didn’t even know you had. You had started looking forward to waking up to read messages from everyone, mostly Sans and Alphys.

Sans was starting to become more of a best friend then just a regular friend. He seemed to always know what to do or say to make you laugh or smile and you couldn't be more grateful. He was still walking you home everyday after work, which you loved as it kept Jason away from you, but it also meant Lily was always flirting with him. She had upped the flirting to whenever he came she would try and hang on him as much as possible until you clocked out.

Every time she put her hands on him, you felt a ping of...something...running through your heart. You always ignored it and thought nothing of it.

It was Wednesday so that meant the truck was here and you had to count everything and take inventory as you were the opener to the store. It was usually an all day thing and kept you in the back making sure everything was in the right place. Lily was up front taking orders as you hummed to a song in your head as you check to make sure everything was accounted for, Wednesdays were always peaceful for you.

“___!” Lily’s sudden voice made you jump a foot back with a squeak.

“What the f-”

“You're good friends with Sans right?” she didn't even let you get but a few words out before she jumped in front of you with a stupid grin on her face. Her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Yes...why?” you answer hesitantly but continued to place things on the shelf behind her.

“I really like him, like a lot, and was wanting to ask you what would be a good date idea for this weekend. I plan to ask him and confess!”

You drop a pack of sugar at her words and freeze. Your heart stings with that feeling again and you bend down to pick up the sugar, trying to will the sting away.

“No, sorry I don't know of a good place.” it wasn't a full lie, you knew if you really though you could pick a good date idea for Sans that he would like, but you didn't want it to be with Lily. You didn’t...want anyone to go on a date with him really...why?

Lily seems to go sad for just a second then she turns away from you with a determined look in her eyes. “Thanks anyways ___! I will just go with my gut. I want to ask him when he comes in today.” you watch her hop back to the front, leaving you to your own thoughts.

Sans wouldn’t accept her would he? Well not much you could do, it's not like you could tell him not to go on a date, you don’t owe him nor are you dating him. The thought of dating him made your heart flutter but you chose to ignore it (you were getting used to ignoring the strange feeling) and got back to work.

~~~~

Work went by quickly and you hadn't watched the time as you didn't want to think about Lily asking Sans on a date. You kept your mind busy with singing songs under your breath.

“It started out as feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry~” your voice carried out quietly as you finished stuff out. You let yourself forget Lily asking Sans on a date and it made the dull whatever-it-was in your chest way easier to ignore. Then Lily came running up to you so happy and it wasn't as easy as before to ignore it.

“He said yes!” she happily yelled/whispered. She ran up to grab you into a hug and you dodged out of her way and looked at the time on the clock. It was time to go home...Sans had said yes to a date with her...why did it hurt so much. You don't say anything to Lily as you work on getting your stuff ready and to try and keep your face as natural as possible so Sans wouldn’t ask what was wrong. It was easy to hide your emotions, you had over two year of practice.

You exit the back to see Sans looking lost in thought and he seemed...happy? Excited? Most likely both. Sans looks up and you meet his eye-light for just a few seconds before you have to look away. Your chest was hurting and you had a feeling if you looked as Sans much longer, your facade would fall and would make him worried. 

“hey pal, ready to go?” Sans asks you as you get closer.

“Yep! Let's go.” you don't even turn to tell Lily bye and walk out as fast as you can.

You don't talk much of the time, only think about why you feel the way you do, your head starts to hurt as you overthink everything.

“you good kid?”

“Yeah, just tired, long day at work. Just want to go home and relax” you give a small smile and give Sans a quick look before you continue forward looking ahead.

“if you're sure...i wanted to let you know i wont be over tonight, a friend of mine needs a babysitter and it seemed like i was the only one available.”

“Oh, that's okay! Gives me some time to myself.”

You both make it to the apartments and you tell Sans good luck with his babysitting duties and make your way inside your apartment, him calling back that he would text you. 

You greet Mouse and fill up her food and water and plop back down on the couch. You absently clinch your chest as your thoughts go back to Lily’s and Sans’ date. 

All of a sudden, you don't like the thought of being alone with your thoughts. You fish your phone out of your pocket and dial Alphy’s number. She picks up on the fourth ring.

“_-___?”

“Hey alphys! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and hang out?” you try to keep your tone light as you talk.

“S-sure, I just g-got off w-work. Do you mind i-if Undyne comes with?”

“Not at all! I will text you my address.”

“O-Okay, see you soon ____!”

You hear a click and send Alphys your address and plop your phone back down with a sigh. All you needed was your friends and you would be fine, no reason to keep thinking of strange feeling that you have never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready to get this slow burn on a roll?
> 
> no?
> 
> ok....;)
> 
> Chapter 14: Nov 29: DONE
> 
> Hint: Undyne and Alphys come over.


	14. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some time to hang out with a fish and lizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here yall go...ill just throw this right here...
> 
> I am so gappy with how this story is turning out and its all thinks to you all!
> 
> So here is a question for everyone...what would u like to see happen in the story? I would live to read some of your ideas and thoughts!!

**Chapter 14: Realizations**

You clean a bit as you wait for your friends to arrive, just a little tidying up as you started to keep everything clean when Sans started to come over often. It helps a little to keep your mind from wandering to Sans and his date and the feeling that burns through your chest at the thought.

You are just finishing up putting the dishes away when you hear a hard knock at the door that makes you jump in your skin. You dry your hands and rush to the door to prevent any cops being called thinking someone was trying to break in, you knew it only had to be one person that would knock like that. Opening the door revealed that, yes...it was Undyne in all her amazonian fish glory. Alphys was a little behind her, looking at Undyne nervously.

“U-Undyne...I t-told you not to k-knock like that!”

Undyne gave the shaking lizard an apologetic look before turning to glare at you. “Hey punk!” she gave you a toothy smile as she shimmies past you, not even waiting for you to invite her in. Alphys follows closely behind and mouths a quick ‘sorry’ to you as you close the door. You give a shrug and follow them into your small living room.

“Nice place punk” Undyne looks around with her one eye and it is at this time that you notice she has a few bags hanging on her left arm.

“Um...thanks? What did you bring Undyne?” you ask pointing to the bags.

You get nervous when her smile turns mischievous.

“I-I tried to s-stop her but she insisted that w-we have a d-drinking party.”

“I don't know, I have to work tomorrow so I don't need to get drunk, and I don't drink much anyways.” you try to avoid the stuff as to stop yourself from telling anyone too much or thinking about things that you have left in the past. Truth is...you still haven't come to terms at what happened and honestly don’t plan too.

“Come on weenie! I won’t let you get drunk but you need to let off some steam! I know you need it for you to call us over!”

“I would h-have to agree with U-Undyne on that. Sp-speaking of...why did you w-want us to come over all o-of a sudden?”

You tense up a little, you knew they would ask questions as it was so out of the blue. But you asked them over to not think about it and just to take your mind off of things. And you didn't really think that they would know what was wrong with you anyways.

“I...um...I know you both haven't been to my place yet so wanted to have you all over! I didn't want to break up our anime weekends.”

Close enough…

Undyne’s eye narrowed at you and you started to fidget at her stare down.

“Whatever punk!” she walks over to you and shoved the bags into your arms. “Whatever the reason...you need the fun!” you had to agree with her, maybe you will just drink enough to numb the pain in your chest. Yeah! This is going to be fun! 

“Okay...but I'm not getting drunk.”

“YEAH! LETS GO PUNK! FUHUHUH!” Undyne fist bumped the air and you made your way into the kitchen to get some ice and glasses. Opening the bag you noticed she had some hard core vodka and some whiskey. Undyne helped you bring everything back as you grab some soda for something to mix it with. You wanted to start off slow so the alcohol didn't creep up on you...like it tended to do.

“Don’t need no sissy soda to mix with mine, just ice!” Undyne barked at you as she set down the glasses on your coffee table you poured about half a shot in your glass and turned to Alphys to ask what she wanted as Undyne poured herself straight up whiskey.

“Do you want to mix yours Alph?” she gives a small nod and you give her the same amount as yourself, popping open the soda can and pouring it into the glasses to the top. You set down on the couch with Alphys and hand her the drink.

“Want me to show you some of my favorite songs?” you asked them both as Undyne took a seat next to you on the other side.

“S-sure!”

“YEAH!”

~~~~

So...about an hour and a half in to your little get together...you had the couch and tables all pushed back against the wall to make as much room as possible in the living room and you and Undyne screamed along to the song Riot by Three Days Grace. You weren't drunk per say ...but you had a foot close to the line...you wouldn't be yelling with the lyrics if you didn't…

_ If you feel so empty _

_ So used up, so let down _

_ If you feel so angry _

_ So ripped off so stepped on _

_ You're not the only one _

_ Refusing to back down _

_ You're not the only one _

_ So get up _

  
  


You start the first line again as you had put the song on repeat for Undyne to learn. By now she was good enough to sing along with you. And sing along she did.

_ Let's start a riot, a riot _

_ Let's start a riot _

_ Let's start a riot, a riot _

_ Let's start a riot _

Both you and Undyne are jumping around as Alphys giggles at the both of you.

_ If you feel so filthy _

_ So dirty so fucked up _

_ If you feel so walked on _

_ So painful so pissed off _

_ You're not the only one _

_ Refusing to go down _

_ You're not the only one _

_ So get up… _

_ Let's start a riot, a riot _

_ Let's start a riot _

_ Let's start a riot, a riot _

_ Let's start a riot _

_ If you feel so empty _

_ So used up, so let down _

_ If you feel so angry _

_ Just get up _

Undyne grabs your arms as you both get to the last words of the song.

“Let's start a riot..a riot. Let's start a riot...a riot. YEAH!” you growl with Undyne while locking eyes with her. The song ends and Alphys turns the TV on mute so she wouldn’t have to deal with the two of you again.

“O-okay, lets calm down so none of ___ ‘s neighbors call the cops for the n-noise.” with a few drinks in Alphys she didn't stutter nearly as bad.

Undyne takes your hand and plops you done next to where Alphys had take a seat on the floor. Alphys hands you your drinks and you both take a sip. You finish off your (now) half and half drink, Undyne doing the same but pouring herself some more right after.

“So punk...how has work been?” Undyne had a buzz going but you where borderline on tipsy and drunk, so you really didn't have much of a filter so you started to think about Lily and her date with Sans. The very thing you didn't want to think about and the reason for drinking.

“Like shit!” you clench your empty drink and go for a fill up once again, this being your third.

“Oh...explain.” Alphys nodded with the question Undyne asks. And you couldn't stop yourself.

“My co-worker, Lily, hits on Sans everytime he comes in to walk home with me. At first I didn’t care as she ALWAYS flirts with EVERY boy that comes into the shop. But I started to get annoyed every time she started to flirt with him recently. And just today, she told me she wants to date him!” the pain in your chest starts to come back to you so you opped to just grabbing the remainder of the vodka and taking a gulp, enjoying the burn that slides down your throat.

“So the sl-slut asks him when he came back in and Sans said yes! A-and for some reason my chest hurts thinking about Sans and her going on a date this weekend. I wanted to push it all down and not think about it but I can't stop.” another gulp as you let it all sink into your two friends.

Alphys looks at Undyne and her eye got big as both jump up and get close to your face.

“What the fu-”

“PUNK! You have a crush on the bonehead! That's why you feel what you do in your chest!” Alphys is nodding frantically, agreeing with her fish wife.

“...no...that's not right, Sans is, like, my best friend!” you deny.

“O-okay, ___...what do you think you S-sans?” Alphys asks.

“I feel comfortable around him, more than anyone else. I look forward to him visiting me and love to hang out with him. Even if his jokes are sometimes bad, they dont fail to make me laugh and smile. I feel like I can just forget my past and be happy…” you had put the bottle down as you told them how you felt about Sans. You look at both of them and see them staring at you with a deadpan expression. You feel your heart swell at the thought of Sans.

“...”

“...”

“...oh god…” your eyes get wide as saucers as you look at the both of them. “I have a crush on my best friend…” the realization hits you like a truck and panic then starts to set in.

No...nonononononononononononononononono! 

Alphys and Undyne catch the change in you and know it's the start of a panic attack.

You can't do it again, you don't want to have a crush on him, he is a great guy and you don't **deserve** to like him the way you do...you so broken. You can't. You can’t! 

Youcan’tyoucan’tyoucan’tyoucan’tyoucan’tyoucan’t.

Your vision blurs as you think of your _ last _ boyfriend.

**You can’t.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...didnt i say slow burn...reader now knows she has feeling for Sans, but what will that mean...
> 
> Chapter: 15: Dec 6: DONE
> 
> Hint: You talk yourself out of some things


	15. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You overthink about your crush on Sans...your welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...I am so ahead of writing (Have all the way to 20 done) that im going to post this chapter early!!!
> 
> I have up to chapter 31 planed out...k=just have to write them...lets just say im sorry now....and have fun on the ride!

**Chapter 15: Avoidance**

“Hey! Punk!...___!”

Your head snapped to Undyne's voice and you try to keep the panic down.

“It’s okay to have a crush on your best friend, there is nothing wrong with that! It’s kinda common to be honest.” Undyne is now rubbing your back in between your shoulder blades to comfort you. You shouldn’t be freaking out over your crush like you are. And it wasn’t really that you had a crush on Sans, it was the fact that it brought back...unpleasant...memories from the last time you dated. 

You slowly started to calm down, giving you a clear enough mind to think logically about why you shouldn't be scared of your crush for Sans. For one, Sans would _ never _ be like **him**, even if it's true you don't know much about the funny skeleton, you knew him enough to know that he would never do what has been done to you in the past. Then...you have another problem. You could never go forward on your crush. To put it simply, you were broken beyond repair, and that was okay! You had accepted this two years ago.

Sans was a great guy, and he didn’t need your problem to hold him down, you knew you would just be a broken burden. So while, yes, you accept that you did have this crush, you would never tell him. Sans was your best friend and you didn't want to lose that over a simple crush.

So, as Undyne and Alphys tried to comfort you out of the start of a panic attack, you tell yourself that you will do what you always have done that has seemed to work for you this long. Run away.

It will start here and it will end here, nothing more.

“I’m okay guys, thanks ...the alcohol was starting to get to me.” you lie.

“All good punk, maybe you should take it slow then.”

“Y-yeah, Undyne’s right. P-plus, it's getting late so we should start to clean up.”

You nod. “Thanks guys, um… can you please keep what we have talked about to ourselves tonight, don't let it leave this room.”

“UGH…” Undyne sees your pleading look and sighs. “...sure, but it's really not that big of a deal. Al and I had already started to ship you with the bonehead.”

“W-what? Why? Sans definitely doesn't feel the same. And I JUST realized my own feelings!” You look at them both with wide eyes. Alphys gives a cute giggle and tries to cover it up with one of her hands.

“I-it was the first day w-we met you. S-Sans seemed to r-really like you. A-and when you told u-us that you got him to wa-watch anime with you, you b-became my new OTP!” 

“Well...I can’t stop you from shipping us, but please keep it to yourselves.”

“Fine punk...but if you decide to confess, me and Al get to know when you first start to date!” Your face heats up and you let out a groan and Undyne and Alphys laughs at your flushed face. You’re about to correct her when your phone goes off and it makes you jump. You shift it out of your pocket and before you could even look at the phone, Undyne snaches it from your grip and opens the message.

“Undy-”

“Oh~ Sans sent you a message!” she says with a smirk as she reads it. You freeze at his name and your face gets a little bit more red. What? You just learned of your feeling for him, it was still too new, not enough time to push them down and hide from them.

With you frozen to your seat, Undyne reads the message out loud.

“‘Tori just got back on my way home, want me to come over?’”

You couldn’t face him just yet, you needed a night to think about how to act when you see him next, it was too soon. You shake your head ‘no’ frantically. But Undyne is too busy replying back for her to see you.

“What did you say?!” you scream/whisper as Undyne heads you back your phone.

“Don’t give me that look punk, he knows it was me…” at least she didn’t pretend to be you and you relaxed a bit...until you hear a knock at the door and you eyes snap to the door, then go to glare at the fish. “...what? Told him you had been drinking a little and would be a good idea for him to come over and watch you so we can leave.” She gave a wink...well what you think is a wink with her one eye.

There is another knock. You, being the mature adult that you are, bolt to your room and lock the door. You hear Undyne open the door as you bury your red face in your hands. You needed more time to try and control your raging emotions and you had better hurry, you didn’t need Sans thinking something was wrong. I mean...there WAS...but he didn't need to know.

Sans voice makes its way to your ears. “what are you two doing here?” _ Gods _! Had his voice always been that deep and alluring?

“Girl time, that's all you need to know.” Undyne laughs, you swear you can hear the smirk in her voice, damn her!

“um...where is ___?”

Shit.

“S-she is in her room, she s-spilled something on her s-shirt and had to g-go change.” Wow thanks Alph, could of just said you were asleep...seems they both want you to have a fucking heart attack. You take a few deep breaths and, now that he knows you’re here and awake, you couldn't stay. Good thing you had been drinking, you can use that as an excuse for your blushing mess of a face.

Slowly opening the door after you unlock it, you come back out and are face to face with Sans looking at you with a little bit of concern and a bit of amusement. You hadn't seen him since you realized your feeling for him, so seeing his face made your face that much more red. 

“H-hey, Sans! Didn’t know you were here! How was babysitting?” yeah your voice sounded like shit warmed over, but you can still use the drinking as an excuse.

“good...are you okay? looking a little red there pal.”

“Y-yeah, just peachy, had a bit too much to drink!”

Undyne snickers from behind Sans and you go to shoot her a glare. As is your luck, you go to step forward, about to say you need to get the living room back the way it was when (I mean you ARE still drunk) your foot buckles and you feel yourself falling forward right. In. Sans’. Chest.

“___! are you okay?” Sans voice is so much close and _ oh gods _ he is so warm! His arms were wrapped around your waist holding you up, how the HELL did you not realize you had a crush on this man? You didn’t answer and made him pull you away from him as he takes your face in, even MORE red now.

“___? your not looking so good there.” yeah you didn't feel good...but did...cause Sans was still too close. You couldn’t find any words to speak and Undyne was behind you...NOT HELPING… as she laughed her ass off quietly. Thanks. 

Sans put his hand to your forehead. “you feel hot, maybe you should call it a night.”

YOU are hot…thanks drunk brain good thing you couldn't speak right now or you would have let that slip. He turns to look at Undyne and Alphys. “let’s call it a night gals, ___ needs rest, she does have to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, alright, see you this weekend punk?” You are now standing up straight but Sans still had his hands on your arm, keeping you up in case you took a tumble...again.

“i won't be joining this weekend, i have plans made.”

Oh yeah...you kinda forgot about the reason why you had Undyne and Alphys over in the first place. Sans had a date with Lily. Undyne saw your change and before Sans could see your sad face, she pushes him away and hugs you tight.

“Then we can make it a GIRLS only kinda night and party our asses off! There is so much more we need to talk about.” She sits you down on the floor. “Welp, we better be off, or do you want us to stay and help clean up?”

You shake your head and give a small smile, the blush was fading now and you were brought back out of your thoughts of your feelings for Sans. There was no way he would like you, he was going on a date and if that didn’t tell you he was uninterested then nothing would.

“No, I'm good, thanks guys. I will get it all cleaned up tomorrow.” your voice is back and small, but you manage to hide the pain that was in your chest. You had experience with that so it wasn't that hard.

“Alright, we will see you this weekend.” She runs up to Alphys and picks her up and puts her under her arm.

“T-thanks for having us over _-___! I-I had fun!”

“As did I! Thank you all again!” You wave bye to them and watch as they run out the door. It’s just you and Sans now and for once, you wanted him to just go home, you needed time to yourself right now.

“___? are you sure your okay? i can stay a little longer and make sure your okay…” you turn to face Sans and smile.

“Thank you, but I am just tired. Gonna just go ahead and head to bed.” Sans looks your face over for a little bit and you can’t seem to meet his gaze.

You hear him give a small sigh. “okay...just...call me or text if you need anything, no matter the time.”

Yeah, you can see why you fell for your punny best friend. You meet his eye-lights and your smile turns genuine, despite the tightness in your chest.

“Thank you Sans, really, I'll call you if I need anything. You go get some sleep yourself.” He was way to kind.

You watch as Sans waves goodnight and you lock the door behind you. You wrap your arms around yourself to try and get a little comfort out of the act. You stand there for a while then make your way to your bedroom. You walk over to your bed, Mouse asleep on your pillow, and flop down.

You knew things would never work out with Sans, he was too kind. There was no need to taint him with all your pain, so you would hold strong to never letting him know your true feelings for him. He deserved so much more than what you could give him, you would only be a disappointment. But that’s okay. You fell asleep to a voice you never wanted to hear again…

** _“You’re ruined, no one will ever want you now.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to start picking up now...prepare for some heavy angst with a little bit of fluff in the mix.
> 
> Chapter 16: Dec 13 (MY BIRTHDAY WOOOT....turning 25...yay...)
> 
> Hint: you see an old face from your past...well shit


	16. Crossing Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up seeing someone that you REALLY didn't want to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?!?!? Another update so soon?!?!
> 
> Welp...let me just throw some plot in the mix of all the fluff...I think you all have a had enough of fluff xD
> 
> ...your welcome...

**Chapter 16: Crossing Past**

Waking up with a slight stomach ache from drinking last night did not help with your mood as you take another customer’s order. And it did NOT help that your mind kept going to Sans. You dreaded seeing Lily come in today, knowing she would brag about her date this weekend, and you didn’t want to hear it. You just wanted to go on about the day like normal, not thinking of your one-sided crush with your best friend. 

You knew, in time, it would all be okay and your silly crush would go away. Right now, it was really hard to keep your feelings in control with them being so newly found...thanks Alphys, Undyne…

The bell over the door jingles as Lily come strutting in, smile plastered on her face. “___! It’s a great day today! Love is in the air!”

You try to hold in your disgust from her words and work on cleaning the counters, not looking at her. She still continues, trying to get your input on what to wear or if you again, had any idea what Sans would like to do. You did not answer anything, just let her talk as you sung songs in your head to keep her nagging voice at bay. It only helped a little, but it was enough to keep your head on straight. It was going to be a long day, and you were already so tired from the slight hang-over.

You still had a good five hours before your shift ended and about the last hour is when Ava would show up. You want to get her number so you can make more friends, even with your complicated feelings with Sans, it still made you happy to have friends. You would never admit it, but you hated the loneliness...but was still very scared to get too close to anyone.

Lily was still going on about her date plans, as you still ignored her while cleaning around the coffee machines, when the shop door opened with a jingle and you breathed a sigh of relief once Lily shut up. You turned around to greet the new person that had came in.

“Welcome! What can I get for you today?” your eyes grazed over the thin woman that was over dressed in pink. You paused on her eyes...why did they look so familiar? You're sure you have never been friends with some so decked out it a harsh shade of pink.

“___? Is that you?” Wait...you knew that voice

“Stephanie?” This couldn’t be her, the Stephanie you knew never wore anything so...pink.

“Yep! That's me! I know, I know...I look completely different! It has been over two years after all! People change...well mostly. Seems you're still the same, maybe a little bit thinner and paler but the same! How have you been? And why did you leave so suddenly!?” her high pitch voice singing in your ears.

“W-what are you doing here?” you tried to keep your voice steady but the panic was coming up, if she was here, then, was the rest of the group?

“Oh! Just visiting a very very old relative here. Got in yesterday and wanted to take my time exploring the area. Not many monsters around where I live and I was curious! Anyways! Why did you leave without telling anyone? Your boyfrie-”

You stepped back away from the counter, giving yourself some space from her, you couldn’t hear  **his** name so you took this time to ask the dreaded question, interrupting her...but you didn't feel guilty. “A-are you h-here by yourself...or are the o-others with you?” God you sounded pathetic, it really wasn’t Stephanie’s fault for what happened, but you knew how close she was to  **him** and the rest of your old friends, they were always together.

“Um...no just me, are you okay? You're looking a little more pale…” she seemed genuinely concerned. Taking a shaky deep breath to try and push the panic attack back you try again to make your words steady.

“No, I'm fine, just a bit tired is all.” you surprise yourself with how steady you sounded, maybe it was the fact it was just her here.

“Okay...OH! I almost forgot! Me and Jay are now dating!”

Annnd now your panic is coming back.

“I bet everyone will be happy to know you're here! I'll message them all in group chat now! We all need to get together and catch up soon! I'm here for only a week but I'm sure we could make plans again. David really missed you when you disappeared! He will be so happy to see you again!” 

Your vision became blurry at the sound of  **his** name. You needed out…

** _NOW!!_ **

You dug your nails into your arm and tried to focus on the pain as to not bring up unwanted memories. You felt the blood run down your arm as you dug deeper.

“___? Wh-”

“I-i-i have to to g-g-go.!” you stumbled around to the back and Lily came over to you. “___! What's wrong? You're hurt!” you sidestepped her and made your way to Crystal's office door whispering back to Lily “can you tend to the front, going to go talk to Crystal.” You didn’t wait for an answer as you barged into the office, startling your boss.

“___?! What the-” she sees your arm and goes to stand up. “What happened?!” she demands. You don't answer her as you as avoid her eyes, still digging your nails into your arm to keep the panic attack away.

“I-I’m not feeling well, can I go h-home?” your voice quivers with unshed tears.

“Sure, but can you call someone? You can't go home by yourself like that.” Crystal made her voice as gentle as possible. You give a short nod and go back out to grab your things. You fish out your phone with shaky hands and go straight for Sans number but pause.

He can't see you like this.

You go to Alphys’ number hitting call.

“H-hello?

“Hey, alph...um are you busy right now?” you feel like a ball is lodged in your throat and sounds like it to.

“W-well...I’m at work r-right now...what’s w-wrong? You sound like you're about to c-cry?”

Well she's not wrong.

“Not really okay, do you think you could come get me at work?” there is a slight pause on the other end of the line as she thinks.

“I can have S-sans come get you by shortcu-”

“NO! I'm sorry...I...don't want him to see me like this.” you felt bad for yelling at her but you could NOT let Sans see you like this.

“___ what’s g-going on?” her voice sounded so concerned making you feel guilty all the more.

“Please don't say anything to Sans, I just need a ride home is all, please Alph?” another small pause.

“O-okay, I'll have Undyne come get you.”

You breath out a stream of ‘thank you’s and hang up. You give a little peak around the corner and see Stephanie still there, her phone out as she rapidly texts, no doubt...the group of people you never wanted to see again. With your stuff in your hands, you make your way to the employee bathrooms, closing and locking the door behind you, then sink to the floor. 

You are still trying to keep the unshed tears from falling, knowing they wouldn't stop until your panic attack was gone. You place your hands on the back of your head and bring your knees to your chest to lay your face on them and try to get your thoughts under control before Undyne comes to pick you up.

You KNOW she was telling everyone she saw you. It wouldn't be long before he comes looking for you to finish what  **he** had started. Why you?! You had just started to get back into your life, leaving the past behind you. Why now did your fucking past have to come looking for you? 

Should you just give in? Accept your fate and fall into  **his** hands? Should you beg for mercy and apologize so you can at least live a few more years?

No…

You will do what you have always done.

Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know i said next chapter will be the 13th, but im going to be busy alll next week so i dont think i will have time to post...so here yall go! 
> 
> ALSO... I made a discord for you to join and have a chat with me 😁 it is 18+ as i pretty much allow anything lol
> 
> Invite: https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> Chapter 17: Dec. 20 (DONE)
> 
> Hint: You decide on what your going to do....


	17. I'll Find A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try not to panic as you think of a way out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! 2k hits and almost 200 kudos?!?! what will i ever do without you all (ಥ﹏ಥ) you are all so amazing!!!
> 
> Posting this chapter a few days early as i will be busy for a few days!

**Chapter 17: I’ll Find A Way**

Yeah, I know. Not the best way to go about your problems. Running away...for the second time...was not what you really wanted to do. But you were scared...no...terrified of seeing **him** again. You didn't have much money to move far away but you had to do something. You..you would have to find a new home for Mouse, Would have to leave all these new friends that you had made behind, without a trace just because you still couldn’t face what had happened to you.

Honestly, who could really blame you? You were put in the hospital for TWO months, you still barely remembered that time, you just know that no one came to visit you, no family or friends. It made it easy to leave everything behind, but now...you would be leaving some great friends that you really didn't want to leave. What about Sans?

Oh...Sans…

Your first best friend, your crush, the one you trusted and never made you feel panicked when you had been so close to him. You will miss him. The first of the tears you tried holding back, began to fall.

How would he react to you just...disappearing? Would he be sad? Or would he be happy and forget about you when he goes on that date with Lily. At least you wouldn’t get to be there to watch him and Lily date. Your heart was saved from that...but…

You didn’t want to leave. You wanted to see Sans everyday. Keep him as your neighbor. Listen to Pap yell at him to clean up or complain over his puns. Tears streamed down your face as you thought of just leaving without a word.

Maybe you can tell them you're leaving, would that be better? They would all be sad but you could tell them by...maybe even tell Sans of your little crush. You wouldn’t be there to see him refuse you and he wouldn’t worry about you. The tears slowed to a stop at the thought of telling them bye other than pulling a disappearing act.

You feel your phone buzz and you jump, rubbing your hands over your eyes and you frantically find your phone.

Fish-Face: yo punk! I'm here!

You scrabble up and throw your hoodie on and bring the hood up to keep your face hidden as you unlock the bathroom door and rush out. You don't even tell Lily bye as you try to make it past Stephanie without her noticing.

Unfortunately she does and grabs your arm before you reach the door. “Hey! ___...what’s going on? Are you okay?” you gently yank your arm away from here.

“Y-yeah just getting off work, something came up.” Your voice sounds strained but you pushed forward.

“Before you go, let me get your number! David wants to ta-”

“N-No time to, gotta go.” your hands are shaking as you fling the door open and run out to see Undyne standing next to her black jeep.

“Yo punk! What's…” she trails off as she takes in the distressed look on your face. You open the door as you shake your head, knowing what her next question would be.

“Let’s just go, please…” you hate having to sound so whiny in front of her, but you wanted to just go home and contemplate your leaving.

“Um, sure ___…” she’s silent as she gets into the car and starts up. She turns around to go towards your apartment as you keep your eyes ahead. You absentmindedly clench your still bleeding arm, making the blood ooze and stain your jacket. 

“Thanks for coming to get me.” you whisper to Undyne. She looks like she wants to know what's going on, but can't seem to find the right words at the moment. 

“No problem...um...what happened?” you were almost home when she asked, it was a very short drive with living so close.

“I-its nothing, I just had a long day.” you lie

She stops just outside of your apartment, now she can turn to look at you. “You know, if you need anyone to talk to...I will listen...to...you.” Shit, her eye narrows on the sight of the blood seeping past your thin hoodie. “Why are you bleeding!?” 

Before you could get anything out she snatches your arm and rolls up your sleeve, revealing the deep fingernail marks in your arm. “It's nothing, I held my arm too tight.” You tried to get away from her but her grip was too strong.

“Undyne, let me go please, I just want to go to bed.” you cry, tears starting to come again, you were holding it in so much that is was only a matter of time before the dam broke and your mind would wander back to a certain night. You had kept your mind busy by thinking of how you were going to leave and other, safer, thoughts.

With a look of determination on her face, Undyne started the car again and started to take off, away from your apartment, finally letting go of your arm. “W-what are you doing?”

“You are coming over to my place, Papyrus is over there now and he can heal your arm.” Her face is set on the road again, barely keeping to the speed limit. 

“I’m fine! Just take me home!” you for sure didn't want Papyrus to see you like this, knowing he would definitely tell Sans. She doesn't answer as she quickly pulls up to her house.

You can feel the dam break as tears continue to fall down your cheeks. You scream in your head out how nothing is working for you, the panic coming full force as Undyne gets out of the car.

“PAPYRUS!” you hear her yell as your door is wrenched open. You hear what you think is the front door slam open.

“UNDYNE? WHAT’S GOING ON...___?” you look up to see an extremely worried Papyrus. “WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU HURT?! WHO HURT YOU?!” You don't have time to answer as he picks you up out of the car and holds you close to him. It's a very sweet gesture but you can’t see Papyrus anymore, only him...so you start to scream, holding your face in your hands.

“What the fuck! What's wrong?!” you here someone (Undyne) call out.

“I THINK ITS A PANIC ATTACK, SANS GETS THEM SOME TIME.” Hearing Sans name calms you down, but not enough to try and fight to get out of **his** (Papyrus) arms. You feel walking and think he is taking you back into that dark place, “no...Sans...help…” they don't seem to hear you as they try to calm you down. It makes it worse and you're right back in that dark place trying to get away.

“___ PLEASE STOP MOVING, YOU'RE OKAY, YOU'RE SAFE…” you feel a warming sensation on your arm. Spots of white and black dance behind your closed eyes as you strain to breath.

The last thing you see as you fade into black, is David’s face towering above you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your kudos/comments are what keep this story going! 
> 
> The plot is starting to come into view! what are you alls thoughts? 
> 
> So question on the update days...are you all find with one update a day? or would you like 2 chapters a week? i have up to 24 writen out so its not that big of a deal ;)
> 
> Join my discord for some seek peeks and more! : https://discord.gg/fkDV3k
> 
> Next chapter: Done but depends on you guys...could be 23rd or 27th xD
> 
> Hint: we get a look in to how Sans day has gone ;)


	18. Frenzied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little of our boy Sans POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...just wow! im so close to 200 kudos! Thank you all so so so much!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Chapter 18: Frenzied**

Sans was excited for this weekend...well...mostly. Your co-worker had asked him on a date and he told her no, he...had someone else he liked at the moment. Lily seemed to quickly figure out that it was you, causing Sans to blush and he swore he saw anger flash in their eyes when he shyly confirmed that yes...he did have a thing for you, though new, but still there, it quickly disappeared, replaced with excitement. She had told him your birthday was only two weeks away and asked him to come with her this weekend to help pick you out a present. Sans had agreed as Lily had known you longer then he did, and maybe she could point him in the right direction to what you wanted.

Sans was currently at his work desk with his mind running to you. What would he get you? He knew you liked anime a lot so maybe a plushy or something? Sans hadn't known you all that long, but he felt comfortable with you, made him happy when he thought that happiness was a lost cause on him. Yeah, the kid had promised that there would be no more resets, and this _ was _ the longest he had been out on the surface. But...he still prepared himself for a reset, the nightmares overtaking almost every night of his. Whether it be a replay of his brother’s death over and over again, killing the kid over and over again, or fear of waking back up in his bed in Snowdin.

You made it a little bit more bearable for him, you were so kind to him and his brother. He could feel his cheekbones heat up by just thinking about when he first learned he had more than platonic feelings for you.

~~~~

Shit.

That was all that was on Sans mind after he ‘ported back home after the first movie night with Alph and Undyne. He was wanting to go home as soon as that tin can had shown up, he hated how he flirted with Paps, Pap was too innocent for him. Like hell would he let him dirty his baby bro. Sans didn't understand why he got so pissed for him grabbing your hand, but he wanted to rip that arm off and burn it completely. Mettaton had noticed his growl, but thank all the stars, you didn’t. He really didn't want you thinking he was creepy. It made it worse when you had figured out Mettaton’s feelings for Paps.

You had told him he could stay and ended up dragging himself closer to you to make room for the talking tin can. It had completely surprised him and made him blush with how close you where. He would normally be quite uncomfortable with how close you were to him, but...he wasn’t. It had felt...right. He had watched as your face became red and watched as you hummed to the opening of the anime. His Soul was singing in his rib cage at the close contact. He couldn’t focus on the show playing, wasn’t able to pull his eye-lights off your face. His Soul felt so warm, happy that you were with him, he didn’t even mind Mettaton there!

It didn’t take long to remember what he was feeling, he had only felt it once before, but even then this felt stronger. He and Tori had dated for a bit, but the formal queen still loved her king, even after what he did. Torial had broken up with Sans as she had said it was not right for them to date when she loved another, though she would never take Asgore back. She still didn't think it was fair to Sans. He was hurt, but he understood and they continued to be close friends after the break up.

After realizing what was happening to him, he somewhat panicked. As soon as he had gotten home he freaked out a bit.

He had a crush on you. And it was strong.

His brother had walked in on him in the middle of his freak out.

“SANS...WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?” he hated how concerned Papyrus had sounded.

Sans could feel how hot his skull was, he had held it all in and had finally let it all out when he had gotten home. He didn’t want anyone to know he had feelings for you...he didn't want to make you uncomfortable. He knew how you felt about relationships.

“i-im fine bro.” Sans had tried to calm down, his face felt too hot so he could only imagine how he looked to Papyrus.

‘YOUR FACE IS SO BLUE? ARE YOU SICK...” um...sure let’s go with that.

“yeah, not feeling all tha-”

“OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU FIGURED OUT YOU HAD ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR OUR NEIGHBOR AND FRIEND ___?” Sans eye-lights shot over to Papyrus so fast he saw double.

“w-w-what are y-you talking about bro?” He tried and failed to keep his cool. Papyrus had a smirk on him and he crossed his arms.

“WELL, I SAW HOW YOU COULDN’T KEEP YOUR EYE SOCKETS OFF HER DURING THE ANIME, YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WANTED TO SMOOCH HER!” Sans fell to his bedroom floor in a blushing mess. Unable to say anything for a long time. He can't believe his little bro had already figured out his feelings for you!

“REALLY BROTHER? IT WAS NOT THAT HARD TO SEE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ___. YOU WERE ALWAYS OVER AT HER PLACE AND TEXTING NON STOP! IF YOU NEED HELP FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS ON DATING, I COULD ALWAYS LEND YOU MY DATING HAND BOOK!” Papyrus posed heroically as you looked at his mess of an older brother. He was so cool.

Sans was able to finally call down enough to pick himself up with a sigh, running his phalanges over his face.

“you’re too smart for me to try and hide it from you bro. yes i do have romantic feelings for ___. but there is not much i can do about it.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

“she doesn’t want a relationship...with anyone.” His face was cooling down a bit as he let that thought set in.

“HAVE YOU ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE YET?”

“well...no-”

“THEN YOU DON’T KNOW IF SHE WOULDN’T WANT TO DATE YOU, YOU ARE AFTER ALL, THE SECOND BEST MONSTER I KNOW! ME BEING THE FIRST!”

Sans gives a small smile. “i don’t want to push her away from me if i do confess.”

“THEN YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WOO HER! YOU ARE VERY SMART SANS, YOU CAN THINK OF SOMETHING!”

“you’re so cool bro.”

“I KNOW!”

~~~

Sans sighs as he goes over multiple papers about humans and their Souls. His mind was on you, and if the slight blush on his face was anything to go off of, he was thinking about how beautiful you are.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Alphys in the next room over saying your name. He slowly stands up to see why and sees she was sending a text to someone.

“whats up alph?” he asks while leaning on the door, hands in his lab coat pockets. Sans lets out a small snicker as Alphys jumps and squeaks at his question.

“S-s-sans! D-don’t do t-that!” she was clenching her phone to her chest as she goes to push her glasses back on her nose.

“sorry, did ___ call you?” Sans point to the phone.

Alphys looks anywhere but at him. “U-um...yeah...s-s-she wanted t-t-to um...a-a-ask me an anime related q-question!”

“ah…” It was a bit concerned about how much Alphys was stuttering, she was only ever this bad when she was trying to hide something or was supper shocked...he did just scare her out of her skin...er...scales. If anything he would just ask you about it when he goes to pick you up after work.

~~~~

Sans teleports close to your work near an alleyway. Not many people knew of his abilities and he was not about to let that change. He casually, as always, walks in the the little coffee shop. He was slightly disappointed when he saw Lily at the counter and you were nowhere in sight. huh...While it wasn't strange that you were not meaning the front, it was strange that you were not up front at all. Only on Wednesday did you work in the back. Maybe you were just talking to your boss?

Sans walked up to the register and Lily greeted him with a confused but happy look.

“Hi Sansy~!” Her squeaky voice irked him. She was too grabby for his liking, but he would deal with it so he could learn more about you. He doesn't greet her back but looks around towards the back.

“Are you here for some coffee or food?” she asks with a curious look. Sans meets her eyes with his eye-lights with a question in them. 

“no, just waiting on ___ to get off so i can walk her home.” Lily’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“___ went home early, freaked out when a supposed old friend saw her.”

“what?...” Sans was now very worried.

“Yeah she looked really pale, seemed terrified of the girl. I heard the girl say something about a David and she looked like she was about to pass out just from the name. She hid in the back and had someone come get her, saw her arm was bleeding...think she hurt herself…”

…

…

……

WHAT

Sans ran out the door when he learned you were hurt, preparing to teleport over to your apartment as soon as possible. All he could think about was, what happened, why were you scared?

Who’s David?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas eve!! we are nearly at 20 chapters and I am so happy with how this story is progressing!  
Join my Discord for spoilers on next chapter!  
https://discord.gg/atBZJY
> 
> thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> Hint: Sans finds you...
> 
> Chapter 19: 27th!!


	19. The First Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally gets some info and whats going on with his soul?! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 + kudos?!?!? thank you all so much <3

**Chapter 19: The First Connection**

As soon as Sans makes it outside, and makes sure no one is watching, he ports right to your apartment door. His magic starting to go erratic with the thought of you being hurt. He doesn't waste time in knocking on your door.

“___? you there?”

No answer.

He knocks a little louder. “___! please let me know you are okay!”

Still nothing. He is about to teleport in your apartment when he hears a door behind him open.

“___ isn’t home yet dude, could you stop with the banging!” Jason glares at him with his hand on his head, not giving Sans a chance to say anything, slams the door.

“fuck...alphys!”

He quickly teleports back to the lab, storming into Alphys’ office.

“where is ___!” he is barely containing his panic as he slams her door open with enough force to almost rip it off its hinges. Alphys drops her phone as she jumps with a tiny shriek.

“S-s-s-sans?”

“alphys…you talked with her this morning. where. **is**. she.” Sans is trying his best to keep calm...but it's slowly failing the longer he doesn’t know where you are. Alphys opens her mouth to give an answer before Sans hears his name being yelled at through the phone on the floor. He uses his magic to bring the phone to him.

“undyne...what’s going on?”

“Sans! You asshole! Don't you dare use that tone on Alphys or I wil-”

“where is ___?” his voice drops, he knows his eyes lights are non-existent right now, but he can’t help it, he is pissed that no one thought to call him! There is a short pause on Undyne’s side then a defeated sigh.

“She is over at my place, Paps is with her right now watching her sleep.”

“what happened?” he can breath a little knowing where you are now, but only a little.

“I don’t know...Al told me to go pick her up from work and when I got there she looked like shit and was crying! I brought her here for Paps to heal her arm, she had clawed it to the point of it blee-”

“w h a t.” Sans growls out, clenching the phone in his phalanges, you could hear the phone braking.

“Chill dude! She's fine, Paps healed her after she passed out right before he healed her.”

“im on my way.” he throws Alphys her phone back. Alphys fumbles it as she tries to stop him.

“S-s-sans wait! S-she told m-me s-she didn’t y-y-you to s-see her this w-way!”

He doesn't answer as he ports over to Undyne's. As Sans steps out of the void, he sees Undyne waiting for him with her arms crossed. He all but runs to the door but gets stopped when Undyne puts an arm in front of him.

“You need to calm the fuck down, I can feel how erratic your magic is right now. ___ is asleep, she is safe with Paps.” her voice is stern as she eyes him. Sans only tries to calm his magic down because he didn’t want to scare you or stress you out any more than you already were. He takes a deep breath and somewhat calmly walks in.

His eye-light immediately goes to seek you out and he finds you in the living room in his brother's arms. You were asleep, but you didn’t look very peaceful by any means. You were shaking quite noticeably. Papyrus looks up with clear worry on his face.

“Sans...I Don’t Know What To Do. She Passed Out As I Was Healing Her And Now She Wont Stop Shaking.” Papyrus’ lowered tone proved how worried he was about you. “I Was Thinking She Was Cold, But It Didn’t Help And She Wont Stop Shaking Even As I Am Holding Her.” 

Sans focuses his magic on you to feel your Soul’s pulse. You were for sure panicking and he could tell you were having a nightmare. He should know as he had them plenty of times. What surprised him was as soon as your Soul felt his magic, it started to call his own soul for help. Without even thinking, his magic wrapped around you and gently pulled you from his brother’s arm into his own.

“Sans! Brother Be Careful!” Papyrus warns.

He can feel his magic start to calm down with you in his arms. He carries you bridal style to a nearby loveseat and slowly sets down before he can wrap both arms around you. You slowly stop shaking and Sans can feel your Soul through his magic soothing you. Once you stop shaking you end up clutching onto his shirt, not that he minds. He even pulls you closer to him leaning his forehead on top of your hair, taking in your scent. Your eyes slowly open but not all the way.

“i got ya, it’s ok, you're safe.” he whispers for only you to hear.

You relax as you close your eyes and lean into his chest, sighing his name as you fall back to sleep.

Sans only looks back up when he notices the room is deathly quiet. Papyrus is looking at him with his mouth open. “How...How Did You Get Her To Stop Shaking?” he keeps with his inside voice to keep you from waking up.

“don’ know paps...i...felt her soul call out to mine…” his eye lights are back to you. He doesn't care that Undyne is watching him look at you this way, he can't be bothered to care if anyone knows what he feels for you.

Papyrus brings a blanket over to you and Sans both and drapes it over you both. He finds himself relaxing with you in his lap. Safe.

Papyrus goes to sit back down as Undyne joins him, making his eye-light go to her.

“now...tell me what the hell is going on?” he moves his gaze from Undyne to his brother. He was calm now that he has you in his arms, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to know what, or _ who _ caused this strong of a panic attack to cause you to pass out.

Undyne gives a shrug. “Like I said earlier, don’t know.”

Papyrus sighs, taking his eyes off you and his brother to look at the floor. “I Don’t Know Either, But She Seemed So Scared Sans...I Have Never Seen A Human Shake Like That. It Reminded Me Of One Of Your Panic Attacks That You Get From Your Nightmares.”

“that was a panic attack paps. a very bad one it seems.” Sans starts to stroke your hair in a calming manner. “from what i got from her work, an old friend of hers may have been the cause, though i don’t know why. she has never told me about her past before she moved to Ebott.”

“Giver her time...Paps was right though, she was terrified of something when I picked her up. I could see it clearly all over her face and smell her fear. Whatever has happened to her, she is far from over it.”

Sans couldn’t agree more. He so badly wanted to help you, and with how you have acted today, he doesn't know how other then to just be by your side. He cares about you, a whole lot more than he is willing to admit at the moment or even realize. Only his Soul truly knows how deep his feelings go for you. He had so many questions for you, now more than ever. But he knew not to push you and he would be there for you when you wanted to talk. That's the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Wonder whats going on with Sans' soul?
> 
> next chapter: the last day of the year! 31st!
> 
> Hint: you and sans have a talk...
> 
> join me on Discord to have a chat and talk about all things Undertale and see some sneak peaks!! there will be a little announcement on the next chapter xD
> 
> https://discord.gg/rtWp8B


	20. Let Me Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!! Lets finish off the year with FLUFF😍

**Chapter 20: Let Me Help**

You squeeze your eyes shut the second they open, the headache that you currently have making any light hurt. You bring an arm to your face with a small groan. It takes a little bit with you just laying there for everything to come rushing back to you full force.

Right.

You had a panic attack. And if the headache was anything to go about, it was a pretty bad one. You let out a small sigh. Can’t lay here all day now can you. You slowly sit up as you blink away the sleep from your eyes. A familiar blue catches your eyes and you look down to see Sans jacket was what was laying over the top of you. Shit.

You do vaguely remember seeing Sans’ face but you were hoping that was just a dream. You remember feeling so lost and it felt like you were dying, then a strange but welcoming warmth came over you like the best blanket in the world. It made you feel so safe, like nothing to hurt you with this blanket around you. You had been so at ease.

You picked up his jacket and put it on, snuggling into it as you took in it’s comforting scent. Sans scent was something you were quickly starting to love. You don’t know if it was from whatever he showered with or if it was natural, but it was now your favorite.

The smile on your face was sad, you knew that you wouldn’t be able to smell this scent anymore soon. You still planned to tell everyone goodbye, and yes, it hurt like hell...but you were scared! You didn’t want  **him** to find you, you knew he would only finish what he started and it scared you to the point that you were running away...again.

You listened for a little bit to see if you could hear Sans’ voice but you could only catch the sound of Undyne and Papyrus. You honestly wanted to tell Sans first that you had to leave, you knew he would ask questions but you also knew he wouldn’t push you if you didn't want to answer. You wanted to think that the two of you had grown close over the past few weeks. You heave yourself up off the love seat and make your way to the kitchen where the voices were coming from.

Both Undyne and Papyrus stopped, what appeared to be cooking spaghetti, and turned to look at you when you came into the kitchen.

“Hey punk, how are you feeling?” Undyne walked up to you to put her hands on your shoulder.

“I’m fine...I’m sorry for causing you both trouble.”

‘NOT TO WORRY HUMAN ___! YOU WERE NO TROUBLE AT ALL. WE WERE JUST REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU. DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?”

You gave the tall skelly a small smile. “Thank you, but not at the moment. Um...where is Sans?”

“MY BROTHER WANTED TO CHECK SOMETHING OUT AT THE LAB. HE WOULDN’T TELL US WHAT BUT ASKED FOR YOU TO TEXT OR CALL HIM WHEN YOU WOKE UP.” You winced a bit at that, you knew he would ask what caused your panic attack. It would probably be a good time to tell him about you moving as well, but not here.

“Okay, I will, Undyne could you take me home? I want to change out of my work uniform and take a shower, I feel gross.”

“Me and Paps was going to make you some spaghetti to make you feel better.” Undyne begin.

“Thank you, both of you but im just really tired and plus I have to feed my cat.” and find her a new home. Undyne sighs but relents.

“Fine, Paps, I will be right back.” Undyne steps away from you and grabs her keys and a jacket from a closet.

“Lets go punk.”

“Thank you.”

~~~

You step out of Undyne’s car and wave bye to her. She didn't look happy though, mostly do to the fact that you didn't want to tell her why you freaked out. You still wanted Sans to be the first to know your plans.

You quickly unlock your door and run inside. Mouse is waiting on you and meows up at you happily. The sight of her almost brings you back to tears. You would be saying goodbye to her as well. You pick her up and make your way over to the couch and fall down on it. You glance up that the clock above the TV to tell you how long you had been out. It was nearly 4pm. Great. Mouse purrs in your lap and you give a pained sigh. 

_ Better get it over with _ .

You fish out your phone and search for Sans’ number.

**You: Im home.**

It didn't take long before your phone goes off.

**PUNster: on my way**

He was fast, after you had read the message you heard a knock at the door. You still didn’t know how he did that. You where about to get up and unlock the door for him when he came walking in. You're sure you had locked the door behind you, you always did. He must have seen the puzzled look on your face as he smirked at you.

“magic.” was his answer as he goes to sit down next to you. He looked different without his blue jacket, just a plain white shirt showing off his arms. His bones were quite a bit thicker than a humans, looking almost like he was just...extremely pale if not for the fact that there was a small bit of space in his arm. His palm was solid bone as well, and very warm.

You looked away from his gaze and focused on Mouse, now curled up on your lap. How to start what you were going to say….

“i know you probably don’t want to talk about what caused your panic attack, and i get that...but i still want to know what happened.” Sans started, putting that warm hand of his on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry…”

“hey, none of that. there is nothing for you to be sorry for. ___ i am here for you...always.”

His words brought back your tears and they slowly started to fall. Might as well rip it off like a band-aid. You took a shaky breath.

“I have to move. I can’t stay here anymore. I...I have people that I don’t want to find me. A-and I think they have.” You cry, eyes closed tightly and you feel Sans’ grip on you tighten.

“did these people you don't want to find you...hurt you?” his voice is low, calm. You just nod at him, not sure what to say. This was okay...right? He didn’t need to know all about it, just enough for him to get why you have to leave.

“I-I am scared Sans...I don’t want to run away but i have no other choice!”

Just as you finish your sentence, Sans brings you into a crushing hug.

“___...it’s ok to be scared, but it’s also ok to ask for help…”

“I could never-” you tried to pull away to look at him but his grip was strong.

“i don’t want to lose you. you don’t have to run ___. I-we...are here for you.” he lets go to cup your face in his left hand. “i will not let anything happen to my best friend. there is no reason to run anymore, i will not abandon you.”

“B-but you don’t even know what happened?”

“and i don’t need to for me to protect you.”

You look closely into his eye-lights, not finding any lie or uncertainty.

“you are not alone, ___.” he whispers as he wipes a tear from your face. You all but jump in his arms, slinging your arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Sans doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, almost in his lap. You had no idea that the words he said was what you wanted to hear. 

You were so  _ tired _ of being alone. All you could say to him was ‘thank you’ over and over again. He just held you all the more tighter as you cried, now happy tears. He nuzzled his head in the crock of your neck, he didn’t ever want to let go, and neither did you.

It was quite some time before either of you let go, even after you stopped crying. You were the first to pull away, with a deep blush as your stomach reminded you that you have yet to eat anything today. Sans chuckled as he lets you go, but doesn't scoot away.

“you haven’t been to grillbys yet have you?” he asks with a smile

“No, I have just had the take out.” you dry your face on your sleeve, then remember that you still had on Sans jacket. Your face heats up more you quickly shrug off his jacket and handed it to him with a sorry.

“eh...looks better on you anyways…” he winks as he takes the jacket back.

_ Damn you, you smooth talking skeleton! _

He gives a laugh as your face goes beet red. “why don’t we go to grillby’s for something to eat then?”

“Sounds like a plan...wait.” you just now notice you are still in your work clothes. Sans bone brows go up as you stand up in question.

You already missed his warmth… “I uh...need to go change into something more comfortable, could you feed Mouse for me while I change?”

“sure pal. take your time.” you bite your lip...you really wanted to hug him again…

Fuck it!

You dive back into Sans’ arms and gave him a tight but quick hug. You know he is surprised this time as it takes him a bit to register what you did, but he hugs you back just as tightly.

“Thank you so much Sans...for everything. I am so glad I met you...all of you.” you feel his arms tighten just a tiny bit.

“anytime ___. if you ever need anyone to talk to, im here and so is everyone else.”

Yeah, and that thought alone made you feel like you didn’t have to run anymore.

  
This was your  _ home _ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a crazy year for me. Im so glad i started this story and plan to continue it for maby more months!
> 
> But with 20 chapters done and so many more to come...i am taking a month long break. During this time i will be writeing and planing out chapter still(up to chapter 25 written and up to 31 planned so far)
> 
> I will be bacl! So dont worry! I want to spend some time with my family 
> 
> I will be active on my discord to give spoilers.for whats to come, as well as hold polls for what everone would like to see in the story. I still have quite alot of ideas planed so im not running out anytime soon, but i would love to add your guys ideas as well. 
> 
> With that being said i hope you all have a happy new year!
> 
> Sans: thanks a lot kiddos for the support.
> 
> (___): i hope you all come back to read the rest of my story!
> 
> Join my discord to chat with me and even ask questions! You can meet my beta readers and editors as well!
> 
> This link should NOT expire... https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	21. HOT Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet a hot monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, New chapter!
> 
> Welcome back my lovelies! i couldn't stay way the full month but i did have a nice vaca! enjoy the chapter!!

**Chapter 21: HOT Encounter**

“What...what did you...did you just teleport!?”

You are currently clinging to Sans’ jacket, trying to get your legs from shaking so much. When he had told you he knew a ‘shortcut’...you had not expected that so called shortcut to be fucking teleportation! Sans is holding you up with an arm around your waist.

“sorry, should have warned ya.” he chuckled.

To be honest...now that you're coming down from your surprise...that was really cool. Okay...that was…

“Amazing!” you yelled all of a sudden. You had enough of your balance back to let go of your death grip on his jacket. You go to step away from him but he holds on tight.

“are you ok? most people i teleport for the first time end up sick and dizzy…” his eye-lights look you over in concern.

“Thanks Sans...I'm okay though. Was a little wobbly and that didn't last long either.” He seems to find what he was looking for on your face as he lets go.

“well, welcome to grillby’s...best pub in the world.” He gestures behind you and you finally get a good look around you. You are standing in front of a medium sized bar that had a neon glowing sign that said ‘Grillby’s’. Sans walks to the door and opens it up, blasting you with a cozy warmth.

“ladies first” he gives a cheeky grin, holding the door open for you.

“Why, thank you sir!” you laugh as you walk in. The whole place has a nice cozy homey feel to it. No wonder Sans likes it here so much, it was really welcoming. Sans lets the door close behind him and then proceeds to lead you to the bar where you had to keep yourself from flinching back at the fire elemental Monster. You knew there were elemental Monsters, but this is the first time you had ever seen one. You can now see why the bar was warm and cozy. The bartender was a nice mix of red and orange flames, his suit was immaculate as were his glasses. You could barely make out his eyes, but you did see almost white eyes from behind his glasses. His flames on top of his head crackles when Sans sits down on the bar stool.

“Hello there Sans, come to pay your tab?” The man's voice was smooth and warm as you put the glass he was cleaning down to face your friend.

“heya grillbz...and uh...not today, i wanted you to meet someone.”

Grillby turned to look at you with what looked like a raised eyebrow. “Well hello, my dear. What would your name be?”

“___. It’s nice to meet you.” you hold out your hand to shake his and he quickly grabs it, giving your hand a strong shake then releases it. It felt like you had put your hand near a fireplace and it felt nice.

“___ huh? Nice to finally meet you, what would you like to eat?”

“The burger and fries here are wonderful, I would love to have that please.” Grillby gives a small nod and heads off to the back door that read ‘Fire Exit’.

It doesn’t take long for the fire Monster to come back with your order as well as a second plate of fries. He sets your plate down and the extra fries next to Sans, along with a full bottle of ketchup.

“need some ketchup?” Sans asks while handing you the bottle. Might as well, knowing him he would drink it all if you don’t get a little bit on your fries before he does.

“Sure!” you take the bottle and out of the corner of your eye you see Sans looking at you with a smirk. Yeah...you know that look...he is planning something. You pause and take a look at the condiment and get the idea to tighten the lid. It was very loose to the point the lid would have came off if you tipped it. You look up to the sound of laughing and a pouting Sans.

“aw...you ruined meh prank.”

“I had a feeling you were up to something. Nice try bone boy.” you pour some ketchup on your fires and while Sans is distracted by him trying to pout, you loosen the lid again. After all it's only fair since he tried to get you. Grillby did not miss what you did but he said nothing as you handed the bottle back to Sans.

“bone boy? That's a new one.” he gives a small laugh and brings the bottle to his teeth, opening up to squirt it in his mouth. Grillby already has a towel at the ready and you move your food out of the way, just in time for the ketchup to go all over Sans’ face and down his once white shirt. You and Grillby bust into a laughing fit at Sans shocked face.

Sans takes the towel from Grillby and wipes up the mess. He turns to look at you with eye-light lit up. “I’m so proud, ya got me pal.” he laughs with you.

“That was the first time Sans got pranked by his own prank, I am impressed, my dear.” Grillby comments in between laughs.

“Oh? How long have you known Sans?” you ask after you catch your breath.

“Quite a long while, he was always a troublemaker.” 

Sans shrugs, “‘s true, loved to pull pranks on everyone.”

“You know, I can totally see that.” he looked at Sans with a smirk, he returns your look with a smirk of his own.

“He came here everyday, or at least tried to, which reminds me...is miss ___ here the reason why I haven't seen much of you?” Grillby is looking at Sans with a smirk of his own and you watch as Sans starts to sweat and a small blush starts to form on his cheeks. You feel a little...just a little...sorry for Sans so you think of a thing to change the subject. Looking behind the flaming man, you see bottles that had a language he had never seen before.

“What is that?” you ask pointing to the bottles.

Sans and Grillby both look to were you pointed. “‘s monster alcohol.” Sans answers.

“Have you never tried it before?” Grillby asked looking back to you.

“Nope, never.” you shrug.

“well, remind me one day and i'll let you try it, just ...don't accept it if undyne brings it.”

“Why?”

“trust me, you don't what to know. monster alcohol is a lot stronger than human alcohol is, if you’re not careful, you may end up not remembering your own name, let alone where you are.”

“I will have to agree with Sans on this one...Undyne can get a bit carried away to say the least.”

“Yeah I can see that.” you laugh.

You pick up your burger to take a bite as someone sits right next to you. You turn to see Ava looking at you.

“Hey ___! Fancy seeing you here!” 

“Oh! Hey Ava! Nice to see you outside of my work.” you remember Sans telling you to make friends with her and ask for her number.

“sup.” Sans says from next to you.

“Hey Sans! Nice to meet you again!” Grillby walks over to Ava. “h-hi Grillby!” she gives a little squeak. You turn to Sans, him giving you the same look. Both of your smiles turn wicked when you face Ava again.

“Are you getting your normal?” Grillby asks, oblivious to the stares.

“Yes p-please.” At her answer, Grillby walks away with a nod.

“So...Grillby is pretty hot huh? You ask and hear Sans snickers at the pun.

“Yeah, wait do you know him?” She asks, taking her eyes of the exit Grillby took.

“Well I just met him today, but Sans is close with him, right bone boy?”

“yep, known him for a long time.” Sans is leaning on the counter, closer to you as he talks. “perhaps you have a thing for him?” Shit eating grin on both your faces as Ava’s lights up in a bright red.

“Is it that obvious?” she groans.

“I mean yeah, a little bit, you don't seem like the shy type.” you laugh as she hides her face in her hands.

“I am here almost two/three times a week talking to him, but I can't tell him I have a crush on him. uuughh.”

“i can give you some pointers if you want.” 

Ava’s head shot up to look at Sans, she reaches over you, causing you to get squished between her and Sans, making your face light up a bit. You feel Sans hands hold you up to prevent you from falling. “Would you please! I would owe you big time!” Ava happily says.

“s-sure…”

Ava sits back as Grillby comes back with a burger for her. You whisper something in her ear just before he can set the plate down. Ava’s face is red and she keeps her eyes on her food. “t-thanks ....Grillbae.”

Grillby’s face lights up a dark red and you and Sans try to keep from laughing. He doesn't say anything but gives a nod and sends a glare to Sans and you both. “Pay your tab Sans.” Sans shuts up and starts to sweat.

You just laugh all that more.

~~~

After you finish your food, and get Ava’s number which she happily gave to you, Sans ports you back to your apartment. It was late and he didn't want to cause you to panic from it being dark so you're standing in your living room.

“Wow, now that I know you can just teleport in here I am going to have to make sure I'm not naked.” you laugh. Sans face goes a light blue.

“i-i would never…”

“Relax, I trust you.” you smile at him and see him relax. “Well...it’s getting late so...um good night.”

“yeah, goodni--oof”

Before you could stop yourself, you pretty much tackle him in a hug, arms around his ribs and face in his jacket you mumble. “Thank you, for today.”

It doesn't take long for you to feel his strong arms wrap around you and leaned his chin on your head.

“ ‘s no problem ___.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did you like the chapter? i honestly cant believe i have put out 21 chapters and im still going strong!!
> 
> all you kudos and comments are what keep the chapters coming so dont be shy, come say hi!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> chapter 22: hummm we shell see, but soon i promise!
> 
> hint: Girls night START!


	22. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night with just you girls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have much to say here xD i hope you enjoy the chapter!!

**Chapter 22: Girls Night**

The weekend was here and you didn’t know how to feel about it. On one hand you were excited to spend time with your female friends, but then on the other hand...Sans had a date today, and you would be lying if you said it didn't hurt. It hurt like hell. But there was no one to blame but yourself. After all, you were the one that said you would never tell Sans how you felt.

It did NOT help with how Sans had held you as you cried in his arms, your feelings for him grew for sure. You had felt so safe in his arms, you wanted to stay there. You wished his arms were around you right now, instead of your own, as you lay on your bed looking up at your ceiling. You are hugging yourself as you think on how to go about your Saturday.

Might as well get up and get everything you will need for the sleepover at Undyne and Alphys. You push the blankets off you as you go to grab your phone. It was nearing the afternoon. Wow, you didn't mean to sleep in that long, but it was understandable.

You had been so scared to return to work yesterday, in fear you would see your ex friend. You were on edge all day until Sans showed up a good hour before your shift ended. You knew he was there to make sure you were alright, and you were as soon as he showed up. She never did show up though, so that was a good thing. Sans had ended up staying with you till late, finishing off FMA Brotherhood. 

Yes you had cried at the last few episodes...you really couldn’t help it when Greed died/vanished. Sans comforted you even though he thought it was funny that you had ugly cried over a fictional character.

You had two new text messages, one from Sans and one from Alphys. You opened Sans first.

**PUNster: hey wanted to make sure u were ok, cried pretty hard last nit**

He was never going to let you live that down...you gave a small laugh as you think up a reply.

**You: nah im fine, not the first time i have cried over anime and will not be the last**

After you hit send you go to Alphys message.

**Alph: let me know when you would like to have us pick you up ^.^**

**You: just woke up, going to go pack an overnight bag and take a shower, ill text u when im done :3**

You set your phone down as you go to your closet to look for your small overnight bag. As you pull it off of the top shelf you hear your phone go off with a notification but chose to ignore it so you could get ready. You pack the necessities and grab a clean pair of clothes for you to put on after your shower. On your way to the bathroom, clothes in hand, you check your phone. Alphys had given a short ‘ok xD’ and Sans had two messages.

**PUNster: im getting ready to head out just call or txt me if u need me, ill port over to ya**

**PUNster: oh and i can pick u up 2morrow if you want...have fun!**

You think a bit on what to say back as you set your clothes on the sink.

**You: sure ill let you know wen i get up, thx and have fun on your date.**

You take a nice long shower as you let yourself relax. You may be bitter over the fact that Sans is going on a date but you didn’t need to let him know. You wanted him to have fun on his date, that was true, it just didn't help the pain in your chest at the thought of him dating.

You had taken a good hour bath that you do not regret one bit. You quickly towel off and dress, giving your phone a look to see Sans didn’t answer but he did read it. _ ‘Must be leaving for his date now’ _. You thought to yourself. Once you get everything ready to go, you feed Mouse extra dry food as you planned to stay the night. You shoot Alphys a text telling her you were ready to go and grab something quick to eat.

As you are finishing up your banana and pop tart, you hear a knock at the door.

“Wow, they got here fast.” you say, unlocking the door and opening it to a tall skeleton.

“HUMAN! I KNOW YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY TO UNDYNE AND ALPHYS PLACE FOR SOME ‘GIRL TIME’, BUT I WANTED TO KNOW WHEN YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS?” he doesn't waste much time for asking you a...really random question.

“Wha- um...it's in four months, December the 13th.” you watch as his face scrunches up in confusion.

“ARE YOU SURE?”

“Well, yes, it is MY birthday after all Paps.” you laugh at the look on his face. “Why do you ask?”

“OH UMM...BECAUSE YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!”

“Oh um what's your birthday then? And Sans?”

“MINE IS MARCH 25TH, MY BROTHERS IS AUGUST 6TH! I HAVE TO GO NOW HUMAN ___! HAVE A FUN GIRLS NIGHT!” you don't even get a bye out as he bolts to his door and slams it shut.

“....alrighty then…” your about to close the door but see Undyne and Alphys pull in. You grab your things and lock the door behind you, ready to start your ‘girls night’.

~~~~

You plop your bag down on the floor next to the couch as you walk in Undyne and Alphys house.

“So what do you all have planned?” Undyne shoves you to the couch as she runs to get a ton of games out of the TV stand.

“What do you think punk?! PARTY!!”

You don’t know why, but your a bit nervous on what she means.

“AL! Go get the booze!”

“Ummmm…” you would be lying if you said you were surprised. Undyne loved her alcohol that's for sure. You give a shrug as Alphys brings out the goods. Eh, you're off tomorrow, might as well indulge a little bit.

Undyne pours you a glass as well as hers and Alphys. “So, when are you going to confess your love to the bonehead?” Undyne ask casually.

You snort as you pick up your drink. “Ummm...never. Sans and I will just stay friends, its for the best.” I’m too broken anyways, he deserves more than what I could ever give him.

“And w-why i-is that?” Alphys ask setting up what looks like a deck of cards with an anime cat girl on the front.

You give a small sigh, you knew these questions would be asked. Taking a sip from your drink you look down at your hand as you answer. “I don’t want to ruin what we already have with a relationship that might not work.” It wasn’t a lie, but you also know it would never work out, again, Sans was too good for you.

“Besides, he doesn’t feel the same way…”

“And how do you know that punk?”

“Well, he did go on a date with someone today…”

Alphys gives you a strange look. “W-what if S-Sans asked y-you out?”

You try to keep your face straight but can't help the laugh that comes from you.

“Well punk? Answer her!”

“Sure, if Sans ever asks me out- and I know he won't- then I will accept.” you laugh.

Both girls smile at your answer her and seems to satisfy them...or so you thought. Undyne goes to the kitchen for snacks as Alphys turns to you as she deals the cards.

“H-have you e-ever dated anyone b-before?” The question catches you off guard and you visibly flinch. Your grip on your glass tightens dangerously.

“....y-yeah...but it didn’t end very well and I **don't** want to talk about it, so please don’t ask...ever.” You're not looking at her but you know she didn't expect your change of mood or the pain in your voice.

“S-sorry.”

You give here a small sad smile. “It’s okay, sorry if i got a little snappy with you.” you really didn’t mean to.

Undyne comes back with a ton of different types of snacks. “You ready punks?!”

Alphys nods excitedly and you relax your hold on your glass.

“Sure…” you're still not sure on what partying with Undyne will intel, but honestly, if there is one time in your life that you wanted to get wasted, it was now.

You really needed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this trash of a story, it means a lot! i cant believe it has 3000+ hits and 250+ kudos! its gotten more attention then i honestly thought it would. Please continue to to spurt me and this story by leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> Chapter 23: Soon but unsure 
> 
> Hint: Games are played...mistakes are made
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	23. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your game starts out fun...but ends up bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this?!?! ANOTHER CHAPTER?! I love you all so much i decided to post another chapter!
> 
> So on other news i dont really have a sent time to post anymore but i do still plan on posting once or twice a week. Maybe cuz the story is getting interesting now and im mostly past all the boring stuff. as i type this is am working on chapter 29 and soon to be 30. And with that being said i have updated the tags so please be mindful. I plan to update them as the story goes on and if there are any warnings to be made i will put them here...speaking of...
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!! this chapter contains talk of abuse as well as implied rape! read at your own risk!

**Chapter 23: Truth or Dare**

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the best idea to get wasted. Undyne ended up taking your phone from you (you had told her to) when you started to text Sans while on his date. You don’t know how, but you found yourself sitting in a small circle with Undyne and Alphys, playing truth or dare.

“Truth or dare ___.” Undyne asks.

“D-hick-dare.”Did you forget to mention the you were a lightweight. You didn’t really drink that much to begin with so it made sense.

“I dare you to take off one thing of clothing.” Undyne grins, all her teeth showing. You give a shrug and proceed to take off your pants.

“Okay, Alph! Truth or dare?” Alphys was no better than you at the moment so all she seemed a lot less shy.

“Dare!” she seemed so determined.

“Way to go babe!” Undyne woots from beside you.

“I dare you to give Undyne a big smooch...and don't forget to use tongue!” Alphys doesn't hesitate as she grabs Undyne’s face and brings her in for a nice kiss. You loved how red Undyne got, making you victorious! It took them a little bit but after clearing your throat, you manage to get their attention enough to continue the game.

“S-sorry ___. Um, truth or dare honey?” Alphys got back in her seat, blushing herself now.

“Dare! Lay it on me babe!”

“I dare y-you to drink the rest of your drink-without the use of hands or m-magic!” Alphys had to rush out her dare as Undyne was already about to down her whisky. Undyne took some time to think before her face lit up.

You watched in awe as Undyne grabbed her glass with her feet and brought it up to her lips. You did NOT realize how flexible she was. Undyne was easily able to gulp down the remainder without her hands or magic. You had to admit…

“That was impressive…” you laughed as she set the now empty glass down.

“That was nothing punk!”

“Y-yeah, my sweety is the best!” Alphys was looking at Undyne with pure adoration. It made you go ‘aww’ in your head.

“Okay, Punk truth or dare?”

Eh, might as well go with truth, she will probably just ask something about Sans, and you didn't want to lose anymore clothing.

“Truth.”

“I know you have had other partners before moving here, what I want to know-”

“Undyne, m-maybe you s-shouldn’t ask about her past…” Alphys tried.

“Don't worry babe, I just want to know if your still a virgin!”

You whole body freezes up. That was not what you thought she was going to ask.

“N-n-no.”

“Oh? With who? When?” Undyne gets in your face and you can feel the tears form in your eyes. Alphys starts to pull her away from you to give you some space.

Undyne is about to complain when she sees your face. Tears streaming down your face as you start to shake. Undyne grabs your arms and brings you to them.

“___what happened?” Her face is serious as she looks at you. Alphys must know what happened as her face pales and she herself started to shake. You close your eyes as the alcohol lets you spill what had happened to you for the first time.

Your voice was all but a whisper. “T-two years ago.” you refused to look at them. You hear alphys gasp.

“Before y-y-you moved h-h-h-here.” it wasn't a question but you nodded anyways.

“Who?” Undyne growls. You wiggle out of her grasp and grab the half full bottle of vodka. Even with this much liquid courage, you still couldn't say or even think his name, but you did drink enough to talk about what had happened.

“M-my ex.” the room was silent as you spoke. “Wasn’t ready, didn’t want to just yet.” another gulp of the bottle to drown out the pain you felt. “H-h-he and his friends am-ambushed me as I was on my way home. I said no so many times, there was so much b-blood.” you lifted up your shirt to show them the nasty scar going from the bottom of your ribs on the right ,all the way to your left hip.

“He wanted to kill me...just b-because i told him not yet!” you cried your breathing was getting worse as you continued on, taking another big gulp of the vodka, there was not much left now. “It h-hurt so much. Someone found me before he could finish what he started. I-i-I know i was taken to the hospital, but I don't remember much, I j-just knew i had to g-get out, i k-knew he was going to try again!”

Alphys was crying, holding her hands over her mouth as Undyne looked at the scar. Undyne brought you in a hug and Alphys soon followed.

“I ran away a broken mess! I was so s-scared he would find me...I am so scared he WILL find me again, and finish what he began.” You pushed away as you finished off the bottle. You wished Sans was there to take the hurt away.

Sans…

“I could never tell Sans how I feel about him...I'm too broken, damaged, no longer pure...No one will ever want me, and that includes Sans. I have too much baggage, he deserves so much more, he is so wonderful…”

It seemed this was the time when all that vodka finally hit you, all at once. You don’t even try to stop yourself from falling backwards. You just lay there a crying ugly mess.

You can’t hear Undyne or Alphys calling your name. Your grab your chest to try and relieve the throbbing pain coming from your heart. You close your eyes and listen to your erratic heartbeat that's in your ears. Every emotion form that night has come rushing out of that little locked box you kept them in. You couldn’t remember how to breathe, nor did you notice Alphys frantically calling someone on her phone. Your mind was on the past….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was a short chapter...im sorry...BUT look forward to some long ones to come!  
Comments are what i live for and i try to reply to everyone's comment! I love you guys sooo much!
> 
> Chapter 24: um...next week some time...its...gonna be a really dark chapter
> 
> Hint: Flashback to the readers past. WARNING WARNING NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND BLOOD! There will be another reminder at top of page and i will also do a quick summery at the bottom
> 
> Discord to come chat with me or ask questions: https://discord.gg/yzSCV37  
.


	24. Your Past Defines You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn more about the readers past. !!!!WARNING!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING: RAPE AND GORE IN THIS CHAPTER! DO NOTE READ IF YOU THINK IT WILL TRIGGER ANYTHING. 
> 
> THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS PRETTY DARK!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!
> 
> There is another WARNING before the rape. it does not go into much detail put still happens. 
> 
> Short Summery at end notes.

**Chapter 24 : Your Past Defines You**

It was a beautiful night out, you were young and in love. Yes he was a prick at times, but you still loved him as he made you happy. David didn’t like that you watched anime, so you had to keep it a secret when you watched it. You were on your way home from work to do just that, he wouldn't be over as it was way too late and he most likely was with his friends.

You just got done texting him that you were off work and heading home and your smile grew when he sent back a ‘k, ly’. Maybe he wasn't mad anymore from your argument this morning.

David had asked for your virginity and you told him you wanted to wait until you were married, it's not that you were religious, but you didn’t want to give yourself to just anyone. It may have been stupid but you wanted to give it to the man that loved you and would stay with you through anything. David was mad at first but then told you he understood and would accept your no.

Yes, you loved David, but you had only been dating for about six months, too short for you to want to have sex. You both were saying ‘I love yous’ already, and it was wonderful how yours and his friends thought you two were perfect for each other. You could definitely see you married to him. You just didn’t want to rush anything...well anymore then what seemed like you were. After all you had already told him you did love him.

You had put your phone back in your bag as you hummed to a song you had just heard on the radio at the little book store you worked at. You lived only a few blocks from work and it meant that you didn't need a car. You stayed in a small but cozy apartment by yourself, your parents not in you life currently as you didn’t allow them to control your life and didn’t want to be forced into a job you knew you would hate. They had pretty much disowned you, and that was when you found David. He was a complete sweetheart and helped you through this hard time, helped you find a new job and a place to live.

You were only a few more blocks from your apartment when you saw a shadowy figure in your peripheral. The air suddenly felt wrong and you quicken your steps and try to avoid the alleys. It was dark out so you would not put it past anyone to try and mug you...or worse. As your steps quickened, you reached in your bag to bring out the pepper spray that you always cared on you.

More shadows seem to appear from behind the trees you passed. Making it a total of now three shadows that seemed to follow you.

Scratch that.

They were following you. You were too busy concentrating on the three that were following you, that you didn’t see the person in front of you until you ran right into them. You let out a yelp and fell on your ass. You look up and let out a breath of relief. David was the one that you ran into, his expression was dark and unreadable. Still, seeing your boyfriend helped calm your racing heart. His black hair was messy and un kept and his hazel eyes seem to bore into your (E/C) eyes

“___.” His voice had a darkness to it that you have never heard from him, it sent a sickening shiver down your spine.

“D-David? What are you doing here this late? Not that I mind seeing you, I am just surprised.”

“I came to meet up with you babe.” his smile did not reach his eyes. The three shadows that were following you just a minute ago came into view and you immediately knew who they were, John, Kevin, and Jay...David’s closest friends. The relief that you had felt slowly melted away, something was not right and you did not want to be here right now. Adrenaline started to pump through your veins and your fight or flight instincts come to you.

“What's going on?” your voice was small as you looked at everyone's face. Jay had a sickening look plastered on his face.

“Just wanted to have a little fun with you babe…”

“Wha-”

“I was pretty pissed when you didn’t want to give yourself to me, and the boys thought I was a pussy for listening to you, so we started talking. You love me right?”

“Y-yes..”

“And I love you, no reason to just wait.” he steps closer to you, you scoot into Jay’s shins.

“David, I told you no, I'm not ready...it seems to soon” you try to keep your voice steady but it cracks a little at the end.

“And I said it is fine, I will make you feel good, so just relax my little dove.” he is now in front of you and kneeled down holding out a hand to you. You don't take it.

“N-no David!” you go to stand up but John, the muscle of the group picks you up, holding your arms to your side. “Stop! Let me go!” you yell out. David covers your mouth to prevent you calling for help.

“Now now my dove, just calm down.” he coos darkly. You can feel your tears fall down your cheek as John carries you to an alleyway close by. Your blood runs cold.

_ This is just a really bad bad dream...all i need to do is wake up! _

David removes his hand from your mouth and you take this as a chance to scream, you take a deep breath and go to yell, you knew it was close to midnight so the likely that someone heard you were slim, but still there.

You don't even manage to get a word out when Kevin slaps his hand over your mouth, preventing the scream. You don't give up and bite down hard.

“You stupid bitch!” Kevin screams and it takes you awhile to realize that he had slapped you hard enough to split your bottom lip.

“___, I told you to relax, I don’t _ want _ to hurt you…” his face make you think otherwise, it seem to you that he really wouldn’t care if he hurt you.

“Let me go!” you cry out

But nobody came.

“Shhh, my dove, it’s okay.” David motion for John to put you on the ground and he drops you quite harshly, earning a laugh from everyone at your pained expression. You tried to get up again but Jay and Kevin was quickly to hold you down with by your arms. David kneels down close to you, and you try in vain to get away from him.

“S-stop...please” you cry, tears streaming down your face “ please...I don’t want this…”

David ignores you, he honestly didn’t look like he even heard you as he grabbed both your ankles and pulled you close to him. You start to wiggle and kick to get free, crying as you beg and tell him no.

“Hold her arms more!” David commands as you start to get some wiggle room. You are laid down on you back with your arms pinned.

“Please, David...stop this...please.”

You wiggle more violently when he puts both of your legs on either side of him, placing himself in between your legs. You have your eyes shut tightly so you don't notice when David pulled a switchblade out from his pocket and press it right below your ribs on your right.

“If you keep moving you bitch, I WILL cut you.” He growls out. You try and plead for him one more time but freeze as you feel the tip of the knife cut into your skin. Once you are quiet, he takes the same knife and cuts your slacks off you, removing them and continuing with your panties.

You sob as you watch him unbuckle his own pants after he throws yours somewhere in the dark alley.

“Now...this could have all been avoided if you had just said yes in the first place babe.” you are starting to have a hard time breathing as you see him finish unbuckling and he starts to pull his pants down. You close your eyes tightly, willing everything to just...stop…

“See...me and the boys have come to an agreement. They agreed to help me if only they got to take turns on you as well.”

“No...please.” you whisper breathlessly. You look up at him, your eyes misting over and give him the best pleading look you have in you.

*****WARNING*****

  
  


“Shhh...dove, I’ll be your first so you don't have to worry.” You panic as he gets in position.

“I said no!” you give it your best, and feel another hand covering your mouth. With the last bit of your strength, you kick as you felt him push against your entrance, making him get pushed back right before he had entered.

“Damn it ___!” You feel white hot pain across your abdomen, causing you to lose you breath at the pain. Your scream is muffled by the hand covering your mouth. You know the cut is deeps as you quickly feel the blood leave your body. You take a chance and look down. 

Red.

That's all you see. He had nearly cut you open and you watched as your life blood poured out...too fast for your liking.

“There you go my dove...good bitch.” he coos as you go limp for the blood loss. You feel a sharp unbearable pain in between your legs and you let out a broken sob. Your vision blurs and you can barely make out any other sound but his panting and the sicking words.

“You're ruined, no one will ever want you now.”

After that, you start to fade away from the blood loss. Just before the darkness swallows you up, you hear someone yell ‘shit’ and vaguely feel the pain from between your legs go to a dull throb and the pressure on your arms to leave.

There seems to be shouting...then...nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery for those that skipped this Chapter: you learn why Reader-Chan is scared of the night as she was jumped by her ex boyfriend 'David" and 3 of his other friends "John, Kevin, and Jay". David ends up almost killing you before you pass out just in time for you to be rescued by a passerby.
> 
> sorry about this chapter...it...was not fun to write and i was very tempted on leaving it out, but i wanted you all to know why Reader-Chan is so scared of her ex as well as that you will need to know him and his group of friends for the future. I want to saw this now though...there will be other dark chapters but no rape again. there will be attempted but that is waaaaaay down the story line. I will be adding more tags as i get the chapters written (on 31 at the moment) but only when its close to the time to post the chapter so i dont spoil it.
> 
> To make up for this dark ass chapter, I have some fluff coming your way for the next few ones!
> 
> Chapter 25: will be this coming weekend or sooner
> 
> Hint: Whats that? do i see a Sans POV on the horizon?!
> 
> Come join my discord and get a chance to add your OC in the story!! I am not sure when i will be looking for OC nor where they will fit into the story but i love the idea of have you all participate in a way!
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	25. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a look into how Sans date went....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for some fluff after last chapters shit storm?

**Chapter 25: For You**

Sans regrets trusting the human that worked with you. He had just gotten home after ending the ‘date’ as she had said it was, early. Papyrus was over at the Frisk’s house so he had some much needed time alone to deal with his thoughts. Thoughts over what Lily had said and of you. He wished he could just shortcut over to you, but he wanted to let you bond and make more friends. Sans didn’t know why you had panic attacks nor any friends when he first met you, but he can see how happy you were with new friends. He could feel how you Soul pulsed happily near him and the others. Thinking about you led him to think about what happened just a few days ago. What had happened to cause a panic attack so bad that even in your sleep you couldn't stop. Who was David? What did he have to do with it? Sans thought back to his ‘date’ and the things Lily had told him.

***

Lily had asked him on a date at the coffee shop and had politely declined, saying he was interested in someone else.

“Is it ___? I see how you look at her when she's not paying attention.” She had asked. Sans couldn’t hide the surprise from his face. Had he really been that obvious? He couldn’t say anything so he avoided her eyes as a slight blush come into view. That seemed to be answer enough as Sans saw her face drop sadly. After a few seconds, her face suddenly lit up.

“Why not come with me to the mall this weekend? Not as a date but as an opportunity to get ___ something for her birthday in two weeks?”

Sans didn't know when your birthday was as you had never told him, but it would be a good surprise to get you something. “Her birthday is in two weeks?”

“Yes! She doesn't really like telling people so it would be a good idea if we both go to help each other pick something out for her. You could win her over that way.” It seemed like a good idea...to good to pass up.

“ok...but it's not a date.” Lily smiled happily as she nodded her head.

After setting up a time to meet her and giving her his number, Lily had ran off in the back. Once you walked out you had seemed so sad, making him worried and when you didn’t say anything on the walk back, it made his worries grow. What was wrong?

He hated how Tori had asked him to babysit when he didn’t want to leave you alone. You had said you were just tired and he left you be. Imagine his surprise when he texted and Undyne had answered. Told him you were drinking?!

Your face had been so red and was just getting more so when he caught you before you fell. He would never tell anyone but he had loved how you felt in his arms. But, when Sans had said he had other plans this weekend, the red on your face faded and Undyne looks like she wanted to suplex him at that moment. And when you had sent him away, that confused him. He could tell you didn’t want to be alone…

Then the panic attack you had. You had told him a little but he was still so confused. Why were people trying to find you and why were you so scared? He had so many questions. He will admit that when you told him you had to move, his Soul had stopped. He didn’t want you to leave him. When he told you he wouldn’t let anything happen to you, he had meant it. You are very important to him. He was extremely glad he had convinced you to stay. You seemed to cheer up a bit and knew that he had to get something for you to see that beautiful smile that he had grown to love.

And here he was, following Lily around looking at a bunch of things. Lily had shown him a few things, saying that you might like it but he was sure you would not like a bright pink handbag. Lily had seemed disappointed when he had turned it down.

He was waiting by the bathrooms for Lily to finish up when his phone had gone off. Papyrus’ ringtone was heard coming from his hoodie pocket.

“sup bro?”

“SANS, ARE YOU STILL LOOKING FOR A GIFT FOR ___?” Papyrus’ voice seems strained.

“yeah, still haven’t found anything. why? whats up?”

“IT SEEMS THAT THE HUMAN COWORKER HAS LIED TO YOU. I ASKED ___ MYSELF AND SHE SAID HER DAY OF BIRTH WAS FOUR MONTHS AWAY! IT IS DECEMBER THE THIRTEENTH!”

Sans’ grip on his phone tightened at the words. “thanks paps. i’ll be home soon.” he sighed and tried to will the growing anger to fade.

“VERY WELL, I WILL BE OVER AT FISK'S HOUSE BAKING COOKIES, SO I WILL NOT BE HOME.” and with that Sans heard a click, signaling Papyrus had hung up.

Sans put his phone back in his pocket as he saw Lily come out of the bathroom. “Ready to go Sansy?” he took this time to finally take in what she had worn. She had on a very low cut shirt, and with her breast pushed way up, it left nothing to the imagination. Her shorts might as well have been underwear. Sans was not impressed.

Sans kept his face clear of all emotions as he walked up to her. “i wanna know somethin’...” her face grew to a confused look as he was standing just a foot away. “...why did you lie to me about ___ ‘s birthday being in two weeks?” Sans liked how her face paled and her eyes grew large.

“Wha-” 

“yeah, just found out from my bro it's in december...and that's four months away.” Sans let his annoyance show at last. “so please, tell me why is it that you lied to me?”

Lily started to tear up at his tone, and it did nothing but make him more annoyed. “Be-because I like you a lot! A-and i Just wanted you to give me a chance!” she stammered out. “I knew you w-would like me back if you just took the time!”

“i’m going to stop you right there. i already told you i was not interested and that has not changed.” this made Lily’s face glow red with anger.

“I know that you like that freak ___!” She snapped. “She is always by herself, no friends or anything. She is just boring and plain! You deserve more than that.”

Sans had closed his sockets when she had called you a freak to prevent her from seeing his eye-lights had vanished. He could feel his magic spark angrily across his bones, begging to lash out. But he knew he couldn’t lose control.

“that is where you are wrong...i'm leaving, and don't bother to try and talk to me when i come to the coffee shop to walk ___ home.” Sans quickly turned around and began to walk quickly away. As soon as he was were no one could see him, he ‘ported to his bike. As he drove back home, he was fuming.

***

Sans was now lying on his bed looking at the empty notifications. It was nearing 6 pm and he was tempted a few times to text you and see how you are doing. But with the week you had, you needed time to just relax with the girls and he knew Undyne would help get things off your mind...even if it would be with alcohol. He had told her beforehand not to give you Monster alcohol without him there.

Sans sighed and rubbed his chest, right where his Soul is. It seems restless and made him uncomfortable. Ever since he had felt your Soul call out to him, his has been acting out. It was starting to be a pain. It felt like it wanted something but he couldn’t figure out what. When you had that panic attack that day, he had left to find out why his Soul felt like it was trying to leave him. He had researched all he could and found nothing to explain what he was feeling and if was stronger when he was near you. He was starting to get use to the tugging feeling but what he was feeling now was not the same. The tugging was there but more violent, borderline painful.

Sans sighs and rolls off his bed onto his slippered feet. Maybe some ketchup will help. When his phone goes off he almost drops the ketchup bottle he had just gotten out. He runs back to his room and grabs his phone off the bed. He was surprised to see Alphys’ name lighting up his phone.

“sup alph?”

“S-s-s-sorry to call y-y-y-you on y-y-y-your d-date-” huh? Why did she think it was a date? He never even said the word.

“wasn’t a date and it's fine, i ended it early anyways. what do you need?” His marrow started to run cold as he heard Undyne calling your name in the background. “alph, whats going on?”

“S-s-s-s-something i-i-is w-wrong w-w-with _-___...s-s-s-she won't respond t-t-to u-u-u-us.” it was hard to understand her with how bad she was stuttering. “W-w-w-we, w-w-we were d-d-d-drinking and a-and st-started t-t-t-to say...stuff...a-a-a-and n-now wont s-stop crying and w-won’t re-respond to us. U-Undyne i-i-is holding h-her d-d-down to prevent h-hh-her from h-h-hurting herself.” Sans heard a muffled scream once Alphys finished.

“I-i-i-i d-d-d-don't k-know w-what t-t-t-to d-d-do”

Sans felt his Soul grow hot and painful and without even thinking he teleported right next to a trembling Alphys. He doesn't see Alphys jump as his empty sockets go straight to Undyne holding your crying and screaming self down. He can just barely make out your muffled screams of ‘no no’ and ‘please no’. His left eye glows blue as he can feel your Soul screaming in agony and pure fear.

**“let her go.”** his voice is dark and holds no room to be disobeyed. As soon as Undyne gets off you he raises his right hand and lets his magic surround your body in a blue hue.

You lift off the ground and quickly float over to him and land gently in his arms, bridal style. He takes no time to clench you closely to his chest and he feels your hand grip onto his clavicle. Sans makes his way to the couch as he tries to calm you. His eye still glowing a bright flame like blue in his socket.

“shh, sweetheart, it’s ok, i’m here.” he coos to you. He tries to send his Soul’s pulses to you to calm you down when you don't seem to be getting better, like the last time you had a panic attack. This one must be the worst one you have ever had. You finally start to calm down as he sits with you in his lap, holding you tightly. 

“what happened?” he asks, slowly looking up from you to Undyne and Alphys. Undyne opens her mouth about to say something but Alphys cuts her off. The little yellow lizard was still shaking but seemed to calm down as you were. She gave a pleading look.

“N-no Undyne...i-i-it i-i-isn’t our place t-t-to say.” she whispered, thinking Sans wouldn't be able to hear. Sans’ sockets narrowed as his eye-lights finally came back. Undyne sighed but nodded.

“She had a lot to drink and it seems to have her in a panic attack.” Undyne answers looking at you. Sans looks over to Alphys, his light boring into her.

“what was she going to say before alph?” Alphys looks away and starts to twist her hand together. “alphys…tell me...now.” She doesn't say anything but tears start to form from behind her thick glasses. Before he can demand the truth he feels a small hand touch his face, making him freeze and look down to see your blurring (e/c) eyes looking up at him, half opened.

“Sans? Wh-what are you doing here?” you slur. You are still very drunk. Sans’ eye-light soften as he meets your eyes.

“i was called cuz you had a really bad panic attack sweetheart.” you lay your head on his clavicle, looking away.

“M’sorry.” you mumbled into his shirt. He suppresses the shudder that threatened him when he felt your warm breath on his bones. He hugged you closer to him as he takes in your scent.

“s’ ok” You take your hands from his chest and wrap them around his lower ribs. Sans could feel his face slightly heat up with a blush and he gives a small sigh in contentment as you hug him tight.

Sans lifts his face from your hair and looks back to Undyne and Alphys, a lot calmer this time. It was easy to suppress his anger when his Soul was no longer hurting. “i don’t know what caused this episode, but i do **not** want it to happen again. do i make myself clear?” 

Undyne and Alphys both seem to relax when Sans doesn't push for answers and nod.

“Not their fault.” he hears you mutter in his shirt. Sans rubs small circles in your back and you still don't release your grip around his ribs. “No more drinking for me.” you giggle and with the slur in your words, it makes Sans let out a small laugh as well. “I can’t seem to keep my mouth shut.” Sans looks from you to the two standing in front of him, they both flinch and look down at the ground. It's annoying they won’t tell him what was said.

Sans freezes as you start to wiggle and get even closer to him than before and nuzzle into his chest while doing so. His arms still wrapped around you tighten. “Mmmm...Sans, you smell so gooooood...I love your scent.” His sockets grow big at your words and his face lights up to a dark blue.

Undyne sucks in a breath and Alphys giggles, covering her mouth with her hands. Sans grip loosens but yours tightens yet again.

“w-what?” he hears you sniff him...loudly.

“Smells like a snow covered forest with a hint of burning wood.” Sans’ face turns to a navy blue.

“y-you’re drunk” he stutters out, face burning just as intense.

“Mhm...but i’m not lying.” when you start to wiggle again, Sans then notices your not wearing any pants and are just in your shirt and panties.

“the fuck?!? why doesn’t she have any pants on?!” Sans tries to keep his voice down as to not startle you but he can’t help it. His magic starts to spark all over his bones...and not in anger this time.

“Truth or dare.” was the only thing Undyne said as she starts to laugh with Alphys. His face somehow gets even hotter as you giggle and nuzzle into him more. Sans can feel his Soul flipping around in pure joy, hitting his ribs to try and come out.

Yeah...no

He can't seem to speak so he looks to Undyne for help. She giggles but walks over to him getting ready to take you from him when his Soul pulses possessively, making Sans’ eye-light shrink and a low growl comes out.

_ What the fuck?! _

“s-s-sorry! I didn't mean that.” Undyne had stopped, taken completely by surprise by the growl.

He needed to leave..._ now _! Why the fuck did he just growl?! You seemed to have fallen asleep so he reluctantly unwraps his arms from around you.

“hurry...take her.”

He can feel another growl coming up as Undyne takes you from him. _ ‘fuck...whats wrong with me…?’ _ His Soul is telling him to take you back, that you are _ his _ and no one should be touching you. 

** _Mine._ **

“i...i’m going to go...if she starts to panic again, call me. i will be right over.” he doesn’t wait for them to answer him and his teleports straight to his room, gripping his chest as his soul threatens to come out and get what belongs to him.

_ what's happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its starting to pick up now so its going to be a lot of fun to right the coming chapters! wonder whats wrong with Sans?
> 
> So i need some 'Never have I ever' questions to ask for the gang! comment down below with some questions if you would like! the more questions...the more drunk the skelly could be! HInt HInt
> 
> Chapter 26: uh...soon?
> 
> Hint: Sans has a talk with you.
> 
> Join my discord to chat to me! I am also starting a Fast burn with UF!Sans and reader! Chaoter one has already been posted and chapter 2 will soon follow!  
https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	26. Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day after the party with Undyne and Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, 300 KUDOS??? 3600+ hits!!! you all are killing me!!! what did I ever do to deserve all this love!

**Chapter 26: Day After**

When you wake up, but you don't open your eyes for a few minutes. The pounding behind your eyes signifying that you did have a horrible hangover.

You regret everything.

This was NOT worth drinking to the point you can’t even open your eyes when you wake up from the pain. You groan in pain with a particularly painful throb behind your right eye. You only open your eyes when you see a shadow blocking the sun’s rays from the window. Alphys is standing in front of where you were laid on the couch.

“H-how a-a-are you f-feeling?” She asks in a lowered voice. You look around and don’t see and fish woman anywhere.

“Like I got hit by a truck with more trucks on it...100 times.” You rub your eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. “Where is Undyne?”

“S-she’s in the s-shower.” Alphys hands you some pain meds with some cold water that you down in a few seconds with the pills. You give a small thanks and hand her back 

“What time is it?” you are sitting up more now, waiting for the meds to take effect of you.

“A-a-a little after noon.” You give a another groan again.

“I had better get back then so I can feed my cat. She gets grumpy when she doesn’t get her food.” you give a small laugh. You look up to see Alphys looking uncomfortable. “What's wrong Alph?”

“Do...d-do you remember last n-n-night?” she isn’t looking at you but you can tell she didn’t want to ask.

You thought back to the night before. You remember Undyne daring you to take off your pants but after that it's foggy. You really hope you didn't say anything rude or personal. This was the first time you truly got wasted enough to not remember anything. It concerned you just a bit that you couldn’t remember anything.

“The last I remember I had taken my pants off.” you laugh with embarrassment.” Alphys looks relieved and gives a small smile. “Did...did I say or do anything? I'm sorry if I was rude…”

“No! Y-y-you didn't say or do anything...you and...um...we all just played games all night!.” she doesn’t look at you but seemed to look like she was trying to convince herself as well as you. You give a small shrug and stretch out your back, getting a satisfying pop as you do so.

“Do y-y-you want m-me to get Undyne t-t-to take you h-home?” Alphys asks as you go to grab your phone that was on the floor. You had one message from Sans and immediately think about how his date went. You unlock your phone and read Sans message.

**PUNster: let me kno if u want me 2 pick u up**

“Sans said he would pick me up.” you say looking to Alphys. She has a smirk plastered on her face. “I will go ahead and tell him to be on his way.” you go back to your phone and send a quick text saying for him to come get you whenever. You really wanted to ask him about his date.

“H-have fun.” Alphys laughs walking into the kitchen. Your face heats up only a little. You wish her and Undyne would leave you alone about confessing your...growing...crush on your best friend. You see your pants were next to where you sat at yesterday and get up to grab them and put them on, avoiding the empty vodka bottles along the way.

_ How much did I drink last night?! _You think to yourself as you count 2 and a half bottles. Once your pants were on you go to look at your phone to see if Sans had messaged back, walking back to the couch. The pills were slowly starting to take effect. There was no new text so you pocket your phone just as you felt your skin tingle and the air around you thickens.

Sans pops up out of nowhere right in front of you, causing to to let out and embarrassing squeal and stumble backwards.

“shit!” You hear Sans says as he goes to catch you. He didn't see the empty bottle next to his feet and steps on it, causing him to fall forward with you. You unconsciously grab a hold of his jacket to try and save yourself but with him falling with you, it only helped to pull him down faster.

Sans quickly protects your head with his hand as you fall. You close your eyes tightly as you await for the pain to come. You both fall with a loud _ thump _. Your butt took most of the fall but your head was fine. You get the breath knocked out of you too, but other then that you were fine.

You open your eyes to a very navy blue skeleton on top of you with his eyes-light enlarged, looking down at you.

Sans. was on **TOP** of you! Your face heats up immediately. 

“S-sorry…” you stutter out. You can't seem to take your eyes off his.His face was so close to your’s. Sans seems to be in a trance and doesn't move, nor breath. Not that he really needs too...

You both hear hurried footsteps rushing closer to you. Sans blinks a few times to regain control of his raging magic and goes to get off you.

“What was that?! ___ are you ok-” you know your face is just as red as Sans’ is blue and you finally take your eyes off him to look at a blushing Alphys and grinning Undyne. Sans goes to move off you but you shoot up and end up smacking your forehead to his bony one. Your hands go straight for your sore head and you groan in pain.

“shit, are you ok?” Sans asks, helping you up the rest of the way.

“Yeah...sorry...again.” you laugh as you look up at him.

“i-its ok.” his face is still very blue as you pushes a laugh out as well. You and Sans both shoot a laughing on the floor Undyne a glare. She is rolling on the floor holding her stomach as she laughs uncontrollably. You ignore her the best you can as you stand up with Sans help.

“I forgot you could teleport.” you rub your head more to try and get the pain to fade. It did not help with your hang over already. Sans looks at you with concern.

“well, are you ready to go?” he asks. Alphys hands you your unused night bag while giggling herself. Undyne still hasn't calmed down. You sigh as you take the bag. 

“Yeah lets go, I need to feed Mouse anyways.” Sans holds out his hand and you don't hesitate to take it. You can feel the air get thick with Sans magic and you can still hear Undyne’s crackle of a laugh even as Sans pulls you close to him and then the darkness closes in. you knew what to expect this time and just keep your eyes close as you hold onto Sans jacket tightly.

You both step out of the void and not nearly as dizzy as the first time. You look around and see your in your living room.

“You better tell me before you randomly teleport to my apartment.” you laugh as you let go of him. His grip on your back tightens just for a millisecond but you didn't notice. 

“does that mean i can come over any time?” he laughs. Your face heats up a little and you look at him with a smile. 

“O-of course! But you still have to let me know. I may not be one for running around naked but I do tend to forget my clothes when I take a shower. You don't want to see that...trust me.” Sans mutters something under his breath that you don't catch.

“What?”

“n-nothing! i...um will let you know if i am going to shortcut over.” Sans face was glowing blue yet again and you just laugh it off and turn away from him to hide your own burning face.

“Speaking of showering, I feel really icky and seeing as how I do not remember most of my night, i'm going to head in the shower, do you mind feeding Mouse for me?” Sans eye-light search your face as you wait for the answer.

“you don't remember last night?”

“Not all of it, I think I overdid it though.” you turn around to go to your room and get a change of clothes.

“huh, sure i will feed her, enjoy your shower.” Sans calls to you walking to the kitchen with a meowing cat following him all the way.

You don't take long to shower as you didn't want to keep Sans waiting and you still wanted to ask him how his date went. As you open the door to the bathroom, you see Sans sitting on your couch watching something on TV. He looks up at you when you sit next to him. Might as well just go ahead and ask him.

“So...how...um, how did your date go yesterday?” you watched as Sans’ eye-light shrunk a bit and then he turned back to the TV.

“wasn’t a date, I was tricked into going with ‘er and I ended it early when I got the truth.” You smiled a little. You couldn’t help it! He didn’t like her back and he didn't think it was a date!

You still weren’t going to tell him your feelings…

“Tricked? How were you tricked?” he kept his eyes in front of him but you could still see the slight blue coming back on his face. Just barely there though and could be a trick of the lighting…

“not important. how was your sleep over? other then the not remembering part.”

You give a small laugh and turn to look at the TV as well. “Was fun and relaxing, just what I needed...though I don't think I want to get wasted again anytime soon. The hangover was NOT worth it.”

“heh, i'm glad you had fun, just remember to not drink so much next time and you’ll be fine.”he laughs

You laugh with him. “I’m sorry your date-”

“wasn’t a date…”

“Sorry...hang out...didn’t turn out well.”

Sans gives a small shrug. “your good. it's sunday so do you want to stay in all day and watch anime?” he smiles at you.

“Hell yeah!”

****

You were talking to Sans and explaining to him why Kiba, from the anime you were currently watching: Wolf’s Rain, was your favorite and the reason why the white wolf was your go to animal.

“is he one of your anime crushes.” he asks with a grin, trying to tease you. You smile back.

“No. but I respect him a lot. He is everything I wish I was. Strong, fearless, doesn’t give up even if he is on the brink of dying. Nothing seems to get him down and he always just gets right back up.” your looking at the TV as you talk with longing. 

If only you had the strength to get over **him**. You would never need to run again. You don’t see Sans looking at you with an adoring look in his eye-lights.

“‘s not like you can’t be those things.”

You give a sad smile. Of course he would say that, Sans is so sweet...but he knows nothing about your past. You know he would think of you as a coward, as would everyone of your new friends. You knew you could never change and you would take the pain that was in your heart with you to the grave, never telling anyone. 

Sans sees the sad smile and is about to say something when his phone goes off making him jump as well as you. You pause the TV so that he could answer the call. He gives one look at the caller and answers.

“hey tori, whats up?......”

_Huh? Who was Tori?_

“umm...sure, ill watch the kid…” Sans gives you a quick side glance “...mind if i bring a friend?” he smiles at whatever the caller says. “yep, that's the one...thanks see ya.” and he hangs up. You don't have time to ask any questions before Sans beats you to it.

“so...want to meet the former queen of monsters and the ambassador of monsters?”

…

…

What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter! I would love to hear what your thoughts on it are!
> 
> If you still have any 'Never have I ever' questions you would like one of the peeps to answer, put them down now as this is the only remaining time to do so as i will be working on the chapter that i need them for! You will be credited so no worries there!
> 
> Chapter 27: out this weekend ;) or sooner xD  
Hint: You get to meet new people!
> 
> Come say Hi on my discord! I love to chat with you all when im working on new chapters! you can get spoilers from me that way ;)  
https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	27. Babysitting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet 3 new people! 2 of those 3 are happy to have met you!

**Chapter 27: Babysitting?**

If someone told you a year ago that you would be standing on the Queen of Monsters door steps, you would have laughed in their faces. You knew Sans worked for the Queen and King but didn’t think that you would ever be meeting them, let alone to babysit the ambassador of the Monsters. But here you were, standing behind Sans as the sun starts to set behind you.

Sans gives the door two knocks and waits with a smile (though it seems to be always there) on his face.

“Who's there?” a regal voice comes from the other end.

“stopwatch.”

“Stopwatch who?”

You were already starting to laugh a bit which in turn made Sans smile grows bigger.

“stopwatch yar doin’ and let us in.”

You laugh with the voice as the joke finishes and you hear the door unlock and open. Your laughter dies out as the hominoid goat monster is revealed. You have seen her face plenty of time on TV or YouTube, but meeting the large Monster in person did not do the videos justice of her height.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice Sans. Asgore called an emergency meeting and I could not get out of it. I am sorry I interrupted you...get together with your...friend.” the queen asked you a quick look before her smile turned into a smirk. Sans gave her a glare but you were confused as to why he had a slight blush.

“no problem tori.” he let out a small grumble that made the queen’s smile hitch up. “tori, meet ___, ___ meet toriel, the queen of monsters.” you blush a bit and give a small ‘hello’ as she opens the door wide for you both to enter.

“So this is the very much talked about ___. It is nice to finally meet you, my child!” she holds out a huge paw/hand and you take it, thinking she was just going to shake your hand but she brings you in for a tight hug. She is warm and you can't help but remember that you felt this before with your mother...before things went to shit that is.

“it's really nice to meet you as well as Queen Toriel! I didn't know I was so popular.” you laugh after you are released from her furry hold. Being so close to her, you can see how pure and white her fur really is. Her eyes are a beautiful brown color that matches her well and she has a kind face.

“Oh, Tori is fine! Whenever Sans is over he is always telling us about you. All good things so no worries.”

“Really?” you give a sly smile and look over to see Sans still shooting Toriel a glare. It doesn’t seem to faze her at all. Before anyone can say much more you hear small footsteps running towards you and laugh when Sans is tackled by a short, brown haired 12 year old.

“oof, hiya kiddo.” he reaches to ruffle their hair and they step back and look at you with dark brown eyes.

“Hello, my name is ___! You must be Frisk, the Monster’s ambassador!” They nod and bring up their hands and start to sign quickly. How you wish you would have learned ASL because whatever they said made Toriel snort with laughter and Sans light up like a light bulb. “I'm sorry, I don’t know sign language.” Sans seemed to relax at that but was still a bit blue.

“uh, frisk, this is ___.” Frisk signs something again making him stutter. “A-anyways, tori don’t ya need to be somewhere?”

“Oh dear! You are right! Make sure Frisk gets into bed on time! I would love to talk to you more my child but I have to go!” you don't get a word out as the goat monster gives Frisk a kiss on the head and runs out the door.

Once the door is shut, Frisk grabs your hand and drags you to the living room and pushes you to the couch. Sans sits next to you and again, Fisks signs something to him.

“as long as he behaves.” at that the 12 year old runs off.

“Okay, you're going to have to translate for me, I have no idea what they are saying.” Sans laughs

“Sure thing...um frisk went to go grab a friend of theirs, and he can be rude but don’t think much of what he says, his bark is all he has...now.” you’re confused but just nod.

Frisk quickly comes running back from the same direction they ran with a yellow flower in a glittery pot.

“Why do ** _ I_ ** have to meet smiley trash bag’s friend?” the flower spoke. You should have been surprised but you did just meet a giant goat monster, so why can’t there be a flower monster?

“Well hello there little dude.” you greet him as Frisk sits next to you. Sans get ups to look for a movie as the little flower glares your way.

“Don’t call me that stupid human! My name is Flowey and you better not forget it.” his harsh tongue doesn't faze you and you give him a little pat on the head.

“Nice to meet you Flowey!” Flowey opens his mouth to bite the hand patting him but Frisk flicks a petal, making him flinch and turn his death glare on them. Sans put a DvD in and the movie started as he made his way back over to you, sitting closer than normal, but you didn't mind. In fact, it was quite comforting to have him close by. You relaxed into his side as the opening to the movie started.

****

It wasn’t long before Frisk fell asleep near the end of the second movie. Sans had gotten up to take her to bed, leaving you and Flowey watching the rest of the movie.

“So...you have a crush on the smiley trash bag?” Flowey’s sudden voice makes you jump and once you register his words, your face heats up. “Don’t try and deny it, I saw how you looked at him for the past few hours.” the tiny flower doesn't even give you a chance to get a word out.

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about…” you try. Flowey's smile turns sinister as he looks at you.

“You know, him and mo-the queen...used to date.” your eyes grow large in shock at the information. That was not what you were expecting to come out of his mouth...but...Toriel was beautiful, so you can see why Sans had dated her. It doesn't make the sting of jealousy that courses through you.

“She broke up with him when she learned she still loved the king, but I know she still likes him. I can see the way she looks at him when she thinks no one is watching.” you look away from the flower and back to the TV.

“Why are you telling me this?” you ask as you push the jealousy away.

“I wanted to warn you, he seem to still have feelings for her as well, and you are nothing but a stinky human compared, so your stupid crush is wasted, he will never see you the same way.” he laughs. He notices your not saying anything and thinks he made you cry as he tries to get a better look at your face, only to pause when he sees you turn and smile at him as best as you can.

“I’m not, and while it was a shock to know those two dated, I knew this stupid crush would never take me anywhere.”

It was Flowey's turn to look shocked. “You...you are not going to get mad at me...or try to argue?”

“No, there is no reason to. You are right in some ways, and I know you are only telling me this to get to me, but I had already known my feelings for him could never be known.” he gets a curious look on his face at your words.

“And why is that-not like I care!” he quickly adds.

“Because I am just a human, broken by this unfortunate world.”

“You are very strange.” was his only reply as the front door opens and Toriel walks in. you jump up to greet her, shaking off the conversations easily with Flowey.

“Welcome back! Sans just put Frisk to bed.” you inform her.

“Thank you my child.” She smiles at you.

“sup, tori. how did the meeting go?” Sans is behind you and it takes a lot for you to keep from jumping.

“Just fine, Sans...could you wait here while I talk to ___?” the words make you nervous and with the talk with Flowey just before she came home in your mind, you can't help but think she was going to tell you off and to leave Sans alone.

Sans shrugs and sits down next to Flowey, making him scoot away as best as he can. Toriel leads you into the kitchen by hand. She lets you go once you are out of hearing range.

“I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries with you...but what are your plans with Sans?” Her tone is serious but not harsh. The question was not unexpected, but her tone was. “Don't get me wrong, Sans is just a really close friend of mine and I don’t want him hurt.”

The jealousy comes back full force and you try and hide it. “I-I would never hurt him.” you whisper, looking her in the eyes. Her serious face goes into a smirk as she smiles down at you.

“Oh? And how do you feel about him?” your face heats up and you look away from her knowing eyes. You were hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“He...he is just my friend…”

“Just a friend?”

“Ye-yes.” you squeak out.

Her brown eyes bore into you as she squints at you. “Humm...well I hope you know i can tell you are lying.” your face somehow pales and goes red with embarrassment of being caught. Your head snaps but to the queen as she shrugs.

“Motherly instincts.” she laughs. “So you have feelings for him, yes?”

“I...I...what about you?” you finch as you blurt it out, internally scream at yourself. Toriel’s face goes from smug to surprised, to understanding. 

“Am I correct to assume Flowey told you about me and him?” you give a small nod but hope he doesn't get into trouble for this. She gives a defeated sigh. “While, yes…me and Sans did date for a short time after we came to the surface...I could never get over my ex, King Asgore. I knew that it was wrong for me to be with him and still love another so we both broke it off and agreed to just be friends.” She smiles sweetly at you.

“Doesn't Sans still like you though? Flowey said-”

“I assure you that Sans no longer likes me in that sense.”

“How do you know?” your voice is small as you look at your hands. You don't see Toriel look at you with a sad but happy smile.

“Now, it is getting late so why don't you head on home! I will be asking you to babysit again.” she ushers you out of the kitchen, back to Sans and see him quietly talking to a glaring flower. He looks up to see you walking in with Toriel behind you.

“ready to go?” your mind is so confused you just nod at him.

You give Toriel and Flowey a wave bye and wait while Sans does the same. He reaches out his hand to you and you take it so he can shortcut you both home.

What a confusing night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!
> 
> Now on for other news. the friends that i had proof reading my stories is not doing so well health wise.
> 
> With that being said i'm going solo on this story and might end up slowing down at time to prevent me from burning out. DO NOT WORRY!!! i WILL finish this fic! i have a lot more planned and can't wait for you all to see whats to happen!
> 
> I do have another fic that i am currently writing as well but this one will always be my baby and therefor comes first!
> 
> If you want to talk in between me posting chapters come join the small, but growing Discord!  
https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> Chapter 28: next weekend as i need to catch up with writing...being sick suuuuucks
> 
> Hint:...yall need a break so why not some fluff?


	28. Stay the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day between friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets have a bit of normal before shit goes down shell we ?

**Chapter 28: Stay the Same**

  
  


Two weeks had passed by quickly since you had meet the motherly goat monster known as Toriel. She had asked you and Sans to babysit both Fridays for the past two weeks and you didn’t mind at all. Sans and you seem to have grown even closer.(if that's possible) He is always over at your place or you both out eating at Grillby’s.

Ava has been there every time you are there, you giving her encouragement to pursue the flame elemental. You had talked to Sans about help you get them together and he happily agreed. Something about how his old friend needed to let loose and this might help him. Grillby seemed to like Ava back with how he blushed every time she flirted with him and how he loves to flirt back. It was honestly just a matter of time and you can't wait for them to announce they were together.

After all...your only love life was sinking faster than the titanic, so why not focus on someone else’s? You would be lying if you said Flowey didn’t get to you that night. You watched how Sans and Toriel acted with one another and you couldn't help the jealousy that surfaced each time. Toriel might have said Sans doesn't have those feelings for her anymore, but you couldn’t ignore the why his eye-lights would brighten when she would laugh or tell a pun herself.

You had already given up on ever telling Sans how you felt, so you shouldn't get upset if he had eyes...or sockets for someone else. Sans was a great guy and he would not stay single for long. That's for sure.

You shiver as the door to the cafe opens and in walks your best friend. It was nearing the end of September and soon it would be October, your absolute favorite month. While, yes, you did love the cold, you hated how easily you got cold.

Other than your non existent love life, everything was fine. You haven't seen Stephanie since that one day so, whatever she was here for didn’t keep her away from her...boyfriend.

“Hey Sans!” you great warmly. “Your here early.”

“yeah, alph let me go early. not much we can do now.” you start getting his coffee ready for him as he talks. Sans had told you him and Alphys were working on researching human Souls and the magic in them. You found it interesting that the Soul was an actual thing and your very accumulation of your being. You had asked Sans to see your Soul as you wanted to know what color it was but that had apparently been a taboo thing to ask with how Sans face lit up in that blue blush that you had unnoticingly grown to love.

Seeing someone’s Soul outside of a ‘confrontation’ was very intimate to the Monsters. A ‘confrontation’ being were your souls are pulled out but only you could see it, but the color would be hard to see. You apologized profusely once it was all explained. How were you supposed to know Monsters used their Souls for...things?! 

“Oh? And how is that going?” you ask as you hand him his drink.

“eh...everything is cooling down now. not many humans are coming forth with unexplained magic anymore.” that was another thing that you learned. Some, although very few, people have admitted to having very little magic when interacting with monsters. The gain of magic is brief and never stays for more than an hour or so and was only happened to those with very strong Soul traits. Soul traits being based on the color of the Soul. Cyan: patience, Orange: bravery, Blue: integrity, Green: kindness, Yellow: justice and the rarest of all, Red: determination.

Everyone had some determination in their Souls, but it was rare to find an all red Soul. Everyone’s Soul had a dominant trait and that was their Soul color and the brighter the Soul, the stronger the trait. Of course there were more traits to the Soul, but the rest was a mix of the other colors.

So, how did Sans and Alphys know what other’s Soul color was without pulling them out? That was easy to explain. Alphys, with Sans help, created a machine that told the main color and traits, as well as the % of other traits in the Soul without anyone seeing the Soul or it being pulled out.

You had asked Sans to get your Soul done as you really wanted to know your color and he had promised to when he was done with the random spike of magic in humans.

“Well, isn't that a good thing?” you smile at him.

“your right, king was a bit worried that mages would be coming out but the magic doesn't last long at all and there is little to no signs of magic after.” Sans sips his coffee as you go to clean off the counters.

“I don’t blame him! Mages were the ones that locked you all away after all.” Everyone knew the story now of how the monsters became trapped in the mountain. It made you hate the human race all the more honestly. Sans gives a small shrug, not really caring about the past.

Just as you are about to say more, Lily comes out from the back of the store, gives Sans and you a glare and walked over to some college kids in the front of the shop. Sans isn't fazed at all from the glare, but you are still so confused as to why you are on the other end of that glare as well. Sans won't tell you everything that happened on the not-date, but it seemed to have something to do with you? Lily had started to be cold towards you and would do anything in her power to make your work harder for you. From coming in late on days your boss was not there, to taking hour long breaks during the rush hours. She made it easy to leave early on days like today.

You drop the wet rag in the bucket and go to clock out with no word. Crystal wouldn’t mind you leaving a little less than an hour early today. Before Lily caught you, you clocked out and grabbed your things to leave. Sans raised a brow bone as you came around the corner. You grab his arm and walk toward the exit.

“Bye Lily! Calling it a day, not that busy so not really a reason for me to stay.” Lily’s head shoots towards you so fast that you would have thought it would come right off her shoulders. You make it out the door to hear Lily calling you a ‘bitchy slut.’ your hand clenches around Sans’ arm at her words and you really want to go back in there and explain to her what a slut really was. You felt a warmth on your hand that was clinching Sans’ arm and you look up to see Sans with a strained smile on his face looking at you.

“don’t she’s not worth it.”

You heave a sigh and slowly let go of his arm and began to walk. He was right, but that didn’t make you wanting to put her in her place any less. 

You feel the warm from Sans as he goes to walk next to you, only about an inch or two away from touching you. Oh what you you give just to hold his hand in your and walk even closer to him….

_ Stop...none of that now. _

You let out a small sneeze as you get closer to your apartment, shivering slightly with a gust of wind.

“Love the cooler weather, just hate what it brings.” you groan.

“are you ok?” Sans asks with concern.

“Yeah, I will most of the time get sick around this time with the weather change.”

“will you be ok? how long does it last?”

“Mostly just two or three days, at most a week. Nothing bad though so don't worry.” that seems to calm him down.

“ sure.” he smiles at you, making your heart flip flop in your chest.

_ Shut it you damn thing! _

Even with you trying to calm your heart, you can't help but look at his mouth and wonder what it would be like to kiss him, like in your dreams.

“you sure your ok? your face is getting a little red there pal.”

Shit.

“Y-yeah, just the cold is all.” you stammer out and look away from him.

“right...so, what are your plans for tonight?”

Thanks for the change of topic! “Huh, how about a scary movie or anime? Halloween is next month and I can't wait!” you look up when you hear a groan coming from next to you. “What? You don’t like Halloween? You get to be as weird and dress up in whatever!”

“it’s not that, just...the first year paps went with the kid trick-or-treatin’ and everyone they ran into thought he had on a costume and the kids wouldn’ leave ‘em be.”

“Oh...I'm sorry…” that must of been tough with so many people all over you.

“don’t be! paps loved every bit of it.” Sans laughed as he remembered how happy his brother was with being so popular. “since then, paps goes a little extra for the holiday.” you make your way to your door as he tells you his story.

You unlock the door to you apartment and let Sans in first. “How extra are you saying?” you ask with a laugh. Sans picks Mouse up and starts to pet him. You love how he and your cat had grown close as well. I always warmed your heart to see Sans loving on the little gray cat.

Cat in hand, Sans makes his way to your couch and you can't help but think to yourself.

_ That's so cute! _

“huh?”

Shit, you must've said that out loud. 

“Nothing! Um so you were saying?”

“‘oh...right, uh, just be prepared to be invited to an over the top halloween party at tori’s.” was all the answer you got. But…Halloween parties happened at...night. You go over to fill up Mouse’s bowl with a frown. Why did you have to be scared of walking around at night? 

Stupid past.

“I bet it would be fun, but I don't really go out at nights. Let alone go to parties.” you put the food bag up and turn to see Sans behind you, Mouse had gotten up off him when her food bowl was filled.

“Hey. don’t worry, ill be with you and we won't have to go outside and ill make sure no one makes you either. you can help tori cook or something else.” Sans places his hand on your shoulder blade and rubs small circles.

With Sans by your side, you may be able to go out and have fun with everyone. You trusted Sans completely and knew he would keep you safe. “Thanks...ill keep that in mind.” you smile up at him with as warm and loving look as you allow yourself and quickly turn away. “I’m going to go change, be right back!” you turn away from him and end up missing the blush that is on Sans’ face.

“n-no problem.” he mutters.

It doesn’t take you long to get into something comfy and make your way back to the living room to see an already cozy Sans on your couch. You plop down next to him after you grab the TV remote. “I think I know of a good movie you would like.” you say, turning on the TV and going to Netflix.

Sans uses his magic to bring a blanket over to the both you and you cuddle up close to him as he wraps you both up. This being the norm for the both of you now.

“oh, hey.” you hum showing you heard him but continue to look through the many show options. “paps wants to have dinner over at our place tonight.”

“Sure! I haven’t eaten over there in a while!”

“cool, ill let ‘em know.” he says as he gets out his phone to text his brother. You picked out the movie Scary Movie and started it. Days like today are what you live for now. Sans beside you, watching anime or a random movie, going out to eat with him or just eating at his place. 

You didn’t want this to change, you wanted all this to stay the same and if you confessed your ever growing feelings from him, it would. You looked at the skeleton beside you from the corner of your eyes and smiled softly.

Yeah, you never wanted this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love to read what you all comment! i read every single one! I have been getting a bit busy so i am not able to replay to comments as much as i want anymore but i PROMISE you i read every single one!
> 
> My discord just encase you all want to come say hi! : https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> Chapter 29: depends on how much i can get done with staying ahead in chapters xD im on 33 but want really want to get to 40 before i release a new chapter :) we will say next Wednesday for now! (I am also writing a fast burn UF! Sans x Read fic so i have to make time to post there as well!
> 
> Hint: sweet sweet fluff


	29. The Great Spaghetti War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff times are ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some fluff before shit hits the fan next chapter...

**Chapter 29: The Great Spaghetti War**

Somehow, you have found yourself in the middle of Papyrus’ Spaghetti dinner talking about Boss Monsters and magic. It started out with just friendly talking about everyone's day, then turning into talks about magic and Boss Monsters when Papyrus excitedly told you and Sans how he got Undyne on her knees for a second that day.

“THERE ARE ONLY A FEW BOSS MONSTERS LEFT AFTER THE WAR A FEW HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO WIPED MOST OF THE OUT. AND ONLY THREE THAT ARE FULL BOSS MONSTER LEVEL.” Papyrus jumped on the opportunity to teach you something as Sans just ate with his perma-grin in place, watching.

;'{?

“What do you mean by full Boss Monster level?” you asked, a little confused.

“he means there are some monsters that are a bit above average when it comes to magic power. usually one of the parents are fully a boss monster and pass on magic but only some of it.” that was the first time he said anything on the matter, most likely due to Papyrus not knowing how to explain properly.

“THAT IS CORRECT BROTHER!” he happily exclaims.

“Why all this is interesting, who are the full Boss Monsters and the half ones? I am assuming the king and queen are full, but who is the third? If you don't mind me asking that is.”

I DON’T MIND AT ALL! AND YOU ASSUMED CORRECTLY! BOTH THE KING AND QUEEN ARE BOSS MONSTERS AND IT IS EASY TO SEE WITH THEIR SIZE. NOW WITH THAT IN MIND I CAN TELL YOU THAT MOST BOSS MONSTERS ARE LARGER THAN THE REGULAR MONSTERS. UNDYNE AND I ARE BOTH HALF. THERE ARE A FEW OTHERS BUT YOU HAVEN’T MET THEM YET. WE HAVE MORE MAGIC THEN NORMAL AND THUS CAN USE COLORED MAGIC!” the more he explains, the more questions you seem to have! “AS FOR THE THIRD BOSS MONSTER, THAT WOULD BE SANS!”

You drop the fork that was twirling in the noodles at this. “Okay...hold on a second...first, what is colored magic?” 

“THAT WOULD BE WHAT MY BLUE ATTACK IS! COLORED MAGIC TEMPORARILY AFFECT YOUR SOUL!”

Still confused, but whatever. You look to Sans still eating his dinner and narrow your eyes at him. He doesn’t look up at you but you can see him start to sweat a very light blue...MORE QUESTIONS!! “Next question, how does size matter in being a Boss Monster?”

“a lot of magic in the soul so it goes into makin’ the body.” Sans says, still not looking at you.

“How are you not a Boss Monster but Sans is? You are way taller than he is!”

“YOU ARE RIGHT TO BE CONFUSED DEAR HUMAN. WHILE IT IS TRUE THAT SANS IS A BOSS MONSTER, HE IS QUITE SHORT!” you would be lying if you said it didn’t bother you that you didn’t know your best friend was so strong, but you had an idea on how to get him back.

“I don’t know why you kept that from me Sans. It’s really cool you’re a Boss Monster!” you smile as a small blush crawls up his face.

“YES, YES. MY BROTHER IS COOL, BUT NOT AS COOL AS I! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“very true bro.” Sansy says with a look of adoration plastered on his face while he looks at his younger brother.

“So, Sans...if you’re a Boss Monster and short, you know what that means right?” Your smile turns mischievous as you catch his actions. His eye-lights narrow the bigger your smile goes. “It means...I can call you a gremlin!” you shout happily. Papyrus tries to hold back his snort but it doesn't go unnoticed by you or Sans.

“nope! Sorry pal, not happin’.” Sans leans back from his food, shooting Papyrus a quick look of betrayal and focusing back to you.

“You are totally a gremlin.” you defend yourself, crossing your arms over your chest, not breaking your eye contact the annoyed looking skelly across from you.

“bud, i'm taller than you by a good foot.” He seems to think he has won but you knew he would pull you being small compared to him.

“Yes, I may be shorter than you but I am a _ human _ ! I like to think I am average height being 5’2. You being every short compared to other _ Monsters _ makes you a. Grem...lin!” Papyrus about loses it at that but that's not what catches your attention, Sans looks like he's pissed but you can tell he’s not and even can see he is trying to keep from laughing himself. His eye;lights say it all as well. They are big and clear, showing his happiness.

“___...this is your last warning…” his voice is strained while he tries to hold in the laugh.

You lean as close to him as you can, looking him right in the eye sockets.

“...don’t you dare.”

“Sans is a GREMLIN!” you all but yell. You don’t even have time to laugh before something warm hits you right in the face. You use your hand to wipe off the pasta Sans threw at you off and shoot him a glare.

“Did you just yeet spaghetti at me!?” you can’t help but smile when you see how hard he was laughing. Papyrus was laughing but had a look of disapproval pointed at Sans.

“See! You’re a little gremlin!” you yelp when more spaghetti comes flying towards you, hitting your chest this time. You don’t stop to think as you grab a handful off your own plate, yelling out a “YEET” as you threw the wet noodles right at Sans. He stops laughing JUST in time to open his mouth and catch the food coming at him. You stare in disbelief with an open mouth. Sans starts to laugh again but stops when he see the look of pure determination on your face.

“Oh...it’s on gremlin!” 

“bring it.” was the last thing said before the food went flying. Papyrus shakes his head and goes back to finish his dinner. 

And with that, it was the start of The Great Spaghetti War!

\------

The food fight last long enough for Papyrus to get so fed up with you two, you end up kicking you both out of the kitchen so he could clean up the mess. You did feel bad with leaving him the the mess though.

“SANS LET THE HUMAN BORROW A SHIRT. ____, YOU ARE WELCOME TO WASH UP IN THE BATHROOM AND I WILL GET THE STAINS OUT OF THE SHIRT.” Sans is still laughing even as he blips away and comes back seconds later with a plain black t-shirt. You grab the shirt and make your way to the bathroom quickly. “thanks...Gremlin!” you yell out and slam the door shut on a laughing Sans.

“you will pay for that!” you hear him call from the closed door. You give a little laugh yourself and take this time to look at your sauce covered face and grab a washcloth to clean most of it off you. You're still smiling brightly as you pick out stray noodles out of your long hair.

_ ‘I have to work tomorrow anyways, so ill just shower in the morning.’ _

You take your soiled shirt off and avert your eyes from your reflection as you always do and grab the borrowed shirt. You up it on over your bra then look at the mirror again. His shirt was definitely large on you. Your not skinny by any means, but you wouldn’t call yourself fat either, but it still surprises you just how much bigger Sans is compared to you. 

His scent hits you in the face and you take a big whiff of the fabric, bringing the collar of the shirt to your nose.

_ ‘Snowy pine with a hint of...burning wood?...bonfire maybe?...’ _ Doesn’t really matter what it is but you can't help but think of this being your favorite scent now. 

You see your reflection looking back sadly at you. You tried to push your feelings down, but it's gotten to be impossible with how he has pretty much stayed glued by your side ever since your heart to…eh...heart.

You have been falling more and more in love with him…

But you still can’t see yourself confessing to him...ever. He deserves someone not so...broken. Just...as long as you can keep him by your side as your best friend, that should be enough, right? Right.

_ ‘What are you going to do when he starts to date, it's only a matter of time. He is too charming and..well hot to not date.’ _ No. There is no need to think about that now and just make yourself depressed, and no matter what he chooses, you will stay with him. You like yourself when you are with him, it reminds you of your strong, younger you, before shit hit the fan and you grew scared of the fucking dark outside.

You take a deep breath and push the dark thoughts away. You throw your dirty shirt in the hamper and open the door to see Sans now sitting on the couch, clean. Even though he dodged most of your attacks...so unfair. You walk over to him and take a moment to admire his face with his eyes closed before you plop down next to the left of him.

“So..” you start.

“...so.”

You give a small laugh and nudge him. “What do you wanna do?”

He halfway opens on eye socket and the eye-light locks onto you. You see him look you up and down and quickly shut his eye again, a blue blush starting to form. 

Why was he flustered?

“p-pap will most likely want to watch a mettaton movie.” just as quickly the blush disappears and his voice takes an annoyed tone.

“Aww, come on Sans, you need to let your brother do what he wants! I know you love him but he is old enough to do what he wants! Besides I think the would be cute together! We can start calling them Papaton for their ship name!”

Sans has both eyes open now with a look of utter betrayal at your words. “ha! he only thinks of himself and would taint my little bro! i know you could feel the narcissism coming off him!” he huffs at you.

“That may be true, but you can’t ignore the look the both share Sans!” you try, defending the couple.

“he is too innocent for that robot.” was his only reply but you know what you said was true when he sighs.

“Well im sure Paps isn’t as innocent as you think he is.”

“i haven’t even told him anything about sex, so he is innocent.”Sans blushes and you laugh.

“What!? Ha ha ha ha! How do you know he hasn’t found out what that is already? Undyne is his friend after all!”

“doesn’t matter...still not saying anything and i won't approve.” Sans was being more difficult than you expected and you couldn't help but admire him still for the love of his brother and wanting to protect him. An idea goes through your head and your smile turns evil.

“I’m going to go ask him then!” you yell all of a sudden, making Sans look you straight in the eyes with a warning.

“no you are not…”

You shoot up from your spot next to Sans and dart towards the direction of the kitchen. However, you don’t get far as you find yourself back on the couch with Sans holding onto your arm. You try to wiggle away from him but that was a mistake...when his other hand goes to hold you down, his phalanges brush your side, making you let out and unattractive squeak and both of you freeze. 

Your face starts to heat you at the silence. Sans Smile slowly turns evil as his eye-lights get bigger.

Ohhhhh shit.

“Don’t you dare...you little gremlin!” you try in vain to get away. Damn this strong ass skeleton! You let out a yelp as in just a couple of seconds, Sans has you pinned to the couch and using his left hand to hold you down by your shoulder, you starts his attack on you lower ribs.

Your cry out with laughter as his bony phalanges tickle you to tears. It looks hopeless but you are not going down without a fight. Sans has your leg pinned under him and his is almost all the way on top of you, meaning you can reach him with your own hands. Both of your hands sneak up under Sans’ arms as you try to catch your breath. You hope this works!

Your efforts are rewarded when Sans stops tickling you and lets out a yelp himself. Your hands are going to town poking his middle ribs. You are a bit surprised by how they give away and feel like a human when you poke them, maybe just a bit harder. And you cant help but think the noise he made was so fucking cute!

Sans quickly moves away from you and you sit up and look him dead in the eye-lights. Payback time!

“___...let's talk about this…” he tries as you get ready to pounce.

“How about...umm...NO!” you go to pounce on him but you don’t get far when you start to shimmer blue and feel yourself get re-pinned to the couch.

“Sans! Did you just pin me with your magic! That is so unfair!” you cry out, even as you can’t stop the amazement from it. His magic was so pretty…

“what is it you humans say? ah that's right! all's fair in love ‘an war.” he laughs as you wiggle but you can’t help but laugh with him. You stop when you see his hands move to tickle you again and you wiggle even more to try and get out of the hold he has on you.

“Wait! You said you wanted to talk remember!”

“sorry sweetheart, you had your chance.”

Wait...did he just…

You stop your wiggling as your face goes beat red. It seems to take Sans a moment for him to realize what he said and his magic fades away from you. His eye-lights dont leave you as you both stare and your faces get all the warmer. The doorbell going off makes you both flinch and Sans jumps up, looking away finally from you.

_ ‘What was that? It was obviously just in the moment and didn’t mean anything! So why am I so happy at the nickname?’ _ you shake your head from those thoughts and get up to follow Sans to the door...a _ little _ pissed at whoever was interrupting your time with Sans.

When Sans opened the door, that little pissed turned into a lot.

Fucking Jason.

There goes your nice happy night! You can somehow feel Sans get tense in front of you, blocking Jason from seeing you.

“what do you want.” Sans voice holds no kindness, only annoyance. The tone in his voice doesn’t seem to register and Jason tries to look in the apartment behind him.

“I want to talk to ___. I know she is in there as shes not home when I knocked on her door just now.”

Of course, it's always something with this guy. You put your hand on Sans back and come into view before he can say anything more to Jason.

“What do you want?” you look at him and you smile just a bit when he flinches slightly at the harshness of your voice.

“I just want to talk to you...alone.” His eyes flash to Sans then look right back at you.

“not happenin’ pal.” Sans almost growls out. The growl makes your heart flutter and you have to force yourself to focus on Jason and not the hot growling skeleton very close to you.

You could just ignore him like you always do, but what good will that do if he just keeps trying to come after you. Maybe he will finally stop if you stop playing nice and turn him down to where there is now way it could be misinterpreted to _ maaaybe _ returning his advances.

“Please ___? Just...let me talk to you, and if you still say no, then i will never bother you again.” he whines. “I promise.”

You let out a pained sigh. “Sure, it's too late tonight so we can talk tomorrow after work. After that you are to leave me alone.”

“Alone? I want to talk alone.”

While the thought of being alone with this man makes your skin crawl and your stomach turn in fear…

“In the hallway, not exceptions.” you turn away from the door and Jason doesn't even get another word out before Sans shuts it in his face. You go back to the couch and flop down with a sigh.

“you sure about that?” you hear Sans ask as he joins you on the couch.

“No, not really, but i'm tired of him and if i can make him see that i want nothing to do with him then it will be fine. I don’t think he will pull anything and if he tries ill scream out for you to come help…” you look at Sans, seeing him smile down at you and he nudges your arm with his.

“heh, yeah. you’re right.” he gives you a wink that makes the blush from early start to come back. Sans closes his eyes and the only thought you had was wanting to hear his cute squeak again like earlier. 

You go to pounce on him but end up landing on your face when he teleports away.

“Cheater!!!” you yell out to him. You hear a deep chuckle that makes your heart flip around in your rib cage but you laugh as you hear Papyrus let out a scream and a pot being thrown.

“SANS! DON’T DO THAT!”

“s-sorry bro!”

“Serves you right! Gremlin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is finally starting to pick up pace so make sure your strapped in for the ride!
> 
> Next chapter will be out next Wednesday.
> 
> Hint: you talk to jason.


	30. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with Jason turns out as well as what one would think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry! I have been sick and slowly getting over it!!

**Chapter 30: Jason**

To say you were nervous would be an understatement. You were on your way home, Sans walking by your side. You tried to calm your beating heart, but the thought that things could go out of hand kept going through your mind. Maybe...you can just quickly tell him off and run away before he could say anything?

No.

You were trying to change. No more running. You’ve got this! Jason wont do anything you don’t think. He has never gotten too bad and that has to say something right? Sure he has always been pushy and had asked you out nearly everyday...until Sans and Papyrus moved in and you spent most of your time with them.

All you had to do was make sure he knew you wanted nothing to do with him, then you just walk away and go to your apartment, call Sans and watch anime for the rest of the day. Maybe go over to Sans and Papyrus’ place just eat the dinner that ended in a fight last night, you owed Papyrus after all.

You jumped slightly when Sans laid a hand on your shoulder.

“hey, if you are too stressed out, i can just tell him off…” Sans says in a gentle voice. While it was tempting, you couldn’t rely on Sans for this, it would never change if you let him fight your battles for you.

You used to be strong, not needing anyone to protect you but...that changed and you were scared that what happened in the past would happen again…

You give a small sigh and put your hand on his that was on your shoulder, his hand is warm and you can’t help the small blush that comes to your face as you take his hand in yours. You give him a smile and turn away from him, not seeing the blush on his face, matching yours. “Thank you, but this needs to be done or he will forever annoy me.” you feel Sans give your hand a little squeeze, you giving one in return.

It is no surprise for you to see Jason leaning up against your door, waiting for you, when you see your apartment building coming into view. Sans lets out a sigh and lets go of your hand. You catch yourself before you can grab the hand again. “just...yell or something if he tries anything and i'll come out. i’ll be right in the living room so i will be able to hear you.” you nod an agreement and watch him walk past Jason, shooting him a death glare you can't see but makes Jason flinch.

You stand a good distance away from Jason and cross your arms. He waits until Sans’ door shuts behind him before he straightens ups and moves away from the wall he was leaning on. With your arms crossed, no one can see you shake slightly with nervousness. You don’t take your eyes off him.

“Thank you for talking with me, I promise after this I will not bother you anymore.” Jason says taking a step towards you. You force yourself to stay put as not to come across as scared, even if that small move made a spark of fear go through your body. You don’t answer him, only gave him an annoyed look.

He sighs at your piercing stare, taking another step towards you. “___, you know I really like you, I made it very clear the first time I met you.” 

You don’t like how he is slowly getting closer. Does he think you wont notice?! “Yes, I know. And I have told you I am not interested in dating, but yet you kept chasing me even after I told you it would never happen.” you spoke for the first time, happy with how steady your voice came out, even though it didn’t match the storm that was inside of you at the moment.

“It's been over two years for fucks sake ___! You can’t tell me your not interested in dating anymore. Why not give me a chance? One date and you will see how wrong you are.” You have to take a step back this time as he was getting too close too fast.

“Your not my type!” you try and defend. It wasn’t a lie per-say, you didn’t have a type at all. Jason gives a huff as he takes yet another step towards you. You unfold your arms to prepare yourself to push him back if need be.

“I'm everyones type babe.” Jason says with a cocky tone.

“Jason, your getting too close, please back up before this gets out of hand.” you warn, voice still steady but you can feel the ice cold fear creeping through your veins. Jason’s face turns from cocky to annoyed in less than a second. He doesn’t do as you ask, instead doing the opposite of what you had asked and starts closing the distance between you both.

“Tell me the truth. Why won't you give me one chance? Just one fucking date?”

“I-”

“And don’t give me the ‘you’re not my type’ shit!” he yells. What could you say that would end this? Make him leave you alone? If only Sans was with you right now to help you, you wish you didn't agree to this.

Sans…

“I like someone else!” you blurt out just as he was about to press into you. You have your hands on his chest, pushing him away from you but the fear that is rushing through you is making you feel weak. All you can do is back up even more and try to distance yourself from him.

Your back hits Jason's door…

How did...what?

You can’t hide your fear anymore with how close he is to you. Sans! He said to just yell and he would help you! You take a breath to yell out his name but instead end up flinching as Jason’s hands grab your upper arm.

“It’s that fucking skeleton...isn’t it!” Jason asks, face so close to yours you can feel and smell his rancid breath.

“What..? J-jason, please back u-”

“So you’re a monster fucker now is that right? I have to admit...I knew something was up with how much you two were together. I don't get it! He is a skeleton! He doesn’t even have a dick to take care of you properly!”

You get a little boost of confidence when you hear him talk about Sans that way. “Excuse you?! So what if it is Sans! You know nothing about him so don’t go assume anything about him!” you go to shove him but as you do, Jason’s grip tightens painfully. You freeze when you see a similar look in his eyes that instantly reminds you of  **him** .

“I bet i can change your mind.” his voice is dark as he stares at you.

You need to call for help. NOW!

“SA-ummf!” Jason stops your scream with his lips, kissing you aggressively. Just as quickly, he reaches behind you and opens his door, making you fall through and break away from his kiss. You would have fallen if he didn’t catch you by your waist. Your eyes sting as you hear him silently close the door behind him and l o c k it.

“Pl-please no!” you cry out as he moves you a little away from the door to the right, he pins you against the wall and looks you up and down.

“Chill the fuck out ___. It was just a kiss. I just want to show you what your missing. I’m not going to do anything bad.”

“T-then let me go! Please!” you yell. It must have been too loud as he quickly covers your mouth with his right hand.

“Don’t be a bitch. Damn, I have waited a long time to have you press against me like this.” He states as he pushes himself flush to you. You close your eyes tight as you start to shake violently. You can’t seem to catch your breath as tears stream down your face.

“This is all i wanted, just a chance with you. I will make you see why choosing me over that fucking Monster is a better idea. The only idea to be honest.”

******

You let out a little whimper as you feel his left hand slide down your waist, slowly moving your work shirt out of the way. You bite your bottom lip as you feel his hand ghost your side. He leans his face close to your right side as he takes his hand from your mouth. “Shhh it's okay. I just wanted to see how much you mean to me.” you try and turn your head away from him, eyes still closed tight. You don't have a chance to say anything as his lips are back on yours. You keep your mouth closed tightly as he tries to sneak his tongue in.

_ ‘ I don’t want this! Please someone help me! I don’t want to go through this again...I...I can’t. Please...Sans… _

You start to go numb as he snakes his left hand all the way up to your bra, his other going to your hips. You ignore how he grabs your breast and pushes something hard against your thigh. You Ignore the moan that comes through his lips.

He gives up on getting you to open your mouth for him and goes to your neck and starts kissing and sucking on the skin.

“Sans...please.” you whisper, though you know no one can hear with how small your voice was. Why couldn’t you be stronger! Push him away...anything then just standing there shaking!

He squeezes your breast painful and you try to break away from him when you feel his other hand start to go down the front of your pants. You can’t just let this happen, you have...to...fight.

******

Your eyes shoot open as the door is kicked off its hinges, making Jason flinch hard. He doesn’t have any time to take his hands off you as Sans appears.

His left socket completely void of the light. The other blazing in an eerily with a blue and a tiny pit of yellow light. Blue flame like smoke leaks out of the socket.

“What the fu-”

That one blue/yellow eye-light locks onto you. Your eyes meet his one lit up eye and you watch in awe as the smoke bellows out, you can feel the static of magic in the air.

Sans was  ** _pissed_ ** .

“ **g e t o f f.** ” you have never heard his voice that low...or that deadly. Jason is wrenched off of you in a matter of seconds. You don’t even flinch when he is thrown across the apartment, smacking hard against the other side of the wall.

With Jason no longer holding you up, your legs give out and you are about to tumble to the floor when Sans is by your side, holding you close to him. His eye is still lit up in those beautiful colors as he picks you up bridal style.

“You...came...for...me.” your voice cracks and he just holds you all that closer to himself. You hide you face in his jacket and he teleports away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31: next Wednesday
> 
> Hint: you talk to the cops.
> 
> Join my discord to keep updated and come say hi! https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	31. I Will Be OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath in Sans pov

Sans was holding you close to him with your face buried in his jacket, still crying. You holding onto him was the ONLY thing that prevented him from...doing something stupid. He had to get you away from that...human...as fast as he could so he teleported you both to his apartment. He could feel how panicked your Soul was and it was still...calling him.

That very feeling is what made him check on you. Everything was fine until pure panic shot through his own Soul and he could feel you calling out for him. He still couldn’t get the look on your face when he busted the door open...he still wanted blood.

He had sat down on the couch with you on his lap, rubbing small, slow circles on your back. But the action didn’t seem to be doing much for you like it did the last time he helped you. He kept himself from wincing when his Soul gave a jerk towards you, it felt like his Soul was trying to leave him...telling him something that was important.

Maybe...he should listen?

Sans closed his sockets and listened.

_ Help her! _

_ She’s in pain. _

_ Have to help. _

<strike> _ My _ </strike>

<strike> _ Soulmate. _ </strike>

His Soul called out to yours, sending waves and waves of comfort to yours. Sans was surprised with the _ need _ to want to connect to your Soul...but he did NOT expect your Soul to answer his own in kind. He shivered when he felt your frantic Soul Pulse connect to him and it did not go past him when he felt you shiver as well.

You slowly start to relax in his hold, still crying but it was starting to let up now. Sans could feel all the rage he felt start to melt away as both of your Souls ‘talked’ to each other. He didn’t know what else to call it as this has never happened and he was so confused as to why it felt so..._ right _.

“shhh, its ok...im here.” he whispered to you, nuzzling your head. Once you and your Soul was calm enough, he broke the connection. He immediately regretted it as he felt his Soul longing for yours again...which just confused him all that more. He never felt this, even with Toriel while he dated her for that short time. He never felt this...urge...of wanting something so strongly. He needed to know what was going on with his Soul...and soon. But, right now he didn’t want to leave your side.

With his head now clear of his murder-y thoughts, he could feel the guilt start to swim through him. If only he had stayed with you, or even just hid somewhere so this never would have happened. “i...i am so sorry___. i should have ne-”

“Sans, it’s NOT your fault...and neither is it mine.” you now looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying but the tears seem to have nearly stopped. He felt your grip tighten on his shirt as you looked at him in the sockets. “You-you came for me just in time before…” Your eyes seemed to glaze over and Sans crushed you in a tight hug, one hand on your back, the other in your hair. He didn’t want you to finish that sentence. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when you wrap your arms around his ribs.

“i will always come for you.” you hugged him tighter.

You both flinched when there was a knock on the door. He couldn’t stop the growl that came from him, nor when his magic lashed out and locked on the human Soul behind his door. He relaxed slightly when he felt that it was just the old lady landlord.

“Did...did you just growl?” Sans stiffened at your question.

_ shit! I need to control myself or she will get sca- _

“That’s so fucking cute.” You whispered into his shirt, thinking he couldn’t hear you. He had to fight the blush that was threatening to crawl up his face. There was another knock then Mrs. Birds voice calling out. You relaxed a bit when you heard her voice.

“We should probably explain what happened.” your voice was small and he hated it.

“‘s open!” he called out, not wanting to get up. Just then, you seemed to realize where you were seated and got off his lap and chose to sit next to him instead. Sans didn’t like it, but let you go reluctantly. He did keep an arm wrapped around you, pulling you as close to him as he could.

Mrs. Bird walked in, shutting the door behind her and paused when she saw your reddened face. “Afternoon, ___, Sans. I am sorry to bother you both but I wanted to ask why one of my doors is smashed in and Jason has called the cops on you Sans.” You flinch at the name but then tense up as she finishes her sentence. Sans was not surprised and expected that this was how he would play this out.

“What?! This isn’t Sans’ fault! Jason...he…” you latched on to Sans’ arm to try and ground yourself, and in doing so, helped ground him as well. Sans took in a deep breath and rubbed your arm, not wanting you to go into panic mode again.

“m’sorry about the door. i...i panicked a little.” Sans answered, keeping his eye-lights on you.

“Why did you break the door down?” The landlady asked.

“heard ___ yell and when i kicked the door open, he had her pinned to the wall. his fucking hand up her shirt and down-” Sans stopped when you grabed the hand that wasn’t holding you. Your eyes big and pleading with him. He gave a sigh and finally looked at Mrs. Bird standing in his living room. Her expression seemed horrified at what Sans just told her and she gave a knowing look before turning around back to the door.

“Well, I had better get out there so when the police come, and can help as much as I can.” The old lady opened the door and walked out.

“I-I don’t want you to get in trouble when you protected me.” you whispered, grabbing hold of Sans’ hand.

“you’re gonna have to tell the police the truth then sweetheart. I know it will be hard but I won't leave you to do it alone.” Your face got red at the nickname he let slip. “i need to let pap know what's going on so it doesn’t scare him to see the police once he gets home.” You give a nod and let go of his hand so he could text. When you go to pull away from cuddled up at his side, the arm that was still around you, pulled you back in. He heard you huff but didn’t fight him. After all, it’s not that hard to text with one hand when you have magic as well.

Once the text was sent, Sans pocketed his phone and waited for the police to show up. If anything, he did have Asgore and Toriel to get him out. Lets just hope it didn't have to come to that. Sans found comfort in the silence that followed. He was letting you play with his hand and had closed his sockets at the feeling of your tiny fingers rubbing his phanages. You flinched hard when there was another knock at the door, followed by a female voice calling out for a Mr. Serif.

“Mr. Serif?” he eyed Sans and he looked away.

“better go get the door and let ‘em in.” he changes the subject but notices the look of curiosity on your face and knows you will be asking questions later. Sans opens the door to a tall dark skinned woman.

“Are you Mr. Serif?” She asks, her voice matching her personality well. Sans gives a quick CHECK on her to see her stats and is satisfied when nothing bad comes back.

“yup. what can i do for ya?” he says with a lazy but calm demeanor. There was no point in snapping at the officer when she had no idea what was going on and he didn’t want to give her a reason to already hate him.

“May I come in and have a talk with you? And I was also told Ms. ___ was here as well from the landlady.” She doesn’t seem to be scared of him, not mind him being a monster.

“sure, and just sans is fine. ___ is sitting on the couch, she is a bit shaken up on what has happened so please be careful.” he warned, stepping away from the door and letting in the officer. Sans catches a quick look out into the hallway and sees Mrs. Bird and two more officers talking to the piece of filth, his face red with anger. Sans shuts the door and follows the officer to the living room. Before she can even ask, he grabs a chair from the kitchen and places it in front of the couch for her to sit. She nods a thanks and Sans takes his place back next to you. His Soul sings happily when you grab hold of his hand for comfort. He gives your hand a little squeeze just to remind you that he was there for you. And always will be.

“Hello Ms. ___, My name is Dakota Stroud and I have a few questions for you and Sans.” huh, jumping right into it isn't she. Sans figured the landlady must have already said something for them to want to already ask you things. Your gaze locks onto your and Sans’ hand and you give a small nod. Sans uses his thumb to rub one of your knuckles gently.

“From the information that we have received, Sans used magic against a human-”

“It was to protect me!” you look at the officer, determined to clear his name.

“...yes, well I would like to know why you think he was justified in using magic.” Officer Stroud got out a pen and paper, ready to write down what is about to be said.Magic against humans was not allowed unless in protecting oneself or another person/monster. However, it must never be used to kill a human.

You take a deep breath and look at Sans before you start. “s’ok, tell ‘er at your own pace ___.” You searched his face for a little bit before seeming to find what it was and face the officer with a look of determination crossing your face.

You told her from how, before Sans moved in, he would constantly come on to you after you told him over and over again no. You told her out a few weeks before, he had tried to force his way into your apartment which made Sans want to rip the little shit apart all the more. He remembered walking out on the way to work and seeing him too close to you and _ something _ in him told him to get rid of the shit face.

“Has he ever done anything close to what happened today? Has he ever gotten further than he did today.?” the officer asked with a concerned look.

You shook your head. “No, not by him-”

What…?

What was that supposed to mean? Sans knew his eye-lights were gone with how the officer flinched back.

“I-i-i mean...no this was the f-first time this has happened.” You seem to instantly regret letting what you said slip out as you wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

“Mr___...have you been...” you tensed up and held onto Sans’ hand as tight as you could. He could feel the panic starting to engulf you. This seemed to bring Sans out of his thoughts when he could once again hear your Soul scream out. He forces his eye-light back and wrapped you in a tight hug, bringing you back onto his lap in the process.

“N-no, this has never happened before.”

You…

You **l i e d**.

Sans had to focus on your Soul so that he could calm down himself. Questions..._ rage _ , was coursing through his marrow. He wants to know what happened in the past and by **who.** He...he was scared of what those answers would be. He couldn’t stop but think over all you had told him.

You had told him you were scared of someone from your past coming after you. So scared you were prepared to run again.

**w h a t h a p p e n e d…?**

“I-is that all officer?” your voice brought him out of his dark thoughts. Right now he needed to get you through this, then he would ask his questions.

“Yes, that's all for now, would you like to file a report against him for sexual assault?” The officer asked, not looking at Sans.

“Yes...I think that would be the best thing.” you nod. Sans hums in approval at your decision. As the officer stands up, you do as well, leaving Sans’ lap.

“I will give you a call if i need any more information from you, and please look forward to a call later on for when to come into the station on the matter.” you shake her hand giving a small confirmation and let her walk back to the door.

Sans stand up once the door closes, but you don’t turn around to face him.

“___what did you mean earlier-”

“Sans…” your voice broke, stopping his question. You slowly turned to face him and what he saw sent a painful shock through his Soul. You had tears running down your face, but what got him was the painfully empty look in your beautiful eyes. He had never seen such...agony on your face as he did now. “I-i can’t.” was all you said.

Sans walked up to you and wrapped you in a warm hug. “ok, i won’t ask, but please know that i am here to listen.”

“Tha-hic-thank you.” you hug him back, holding onto the back of his shirt. Sans and you only let go a long while later, and only when a frantic Papyrus with a pissed Undyne busting through the door demanding to know what happened and who needed their asses kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 will be next weekend....
> 
> I am getting waaaaay behind on chapters and have up to 34 done...so once i get to that chapter its going to be a little hard to do weekly updates but im going to try!!
> 
> HInt: you try and relax after all that happened and Sans is there to help


	32. Dream Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have wanted to write this chapter for a while...enjoy!

**Chapter 32: Dream Escape**

It took a good 2 hours for Sans to explain everything to both Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus was shockingly quite the entire time while Undyne looked like she wanted a turn with Jason. You had to step in and stop her when she went for the door. After you got Undyne calmed down enough she was sent home by Papyrus. Papyrus still wasn’t talking much and you could tell it was worrying Sans a great deal.

“Pap? You okay?” you finally asked, walking in the kitchen with him. Sans was behind you looking at his brother with concern. 

“Yes, I Am Just So Confused.” His voice was still above a normal person, but a lot lower than his normal tone.

“what about bro?” Sans looked from you to his brother, you gave a nod that you were okay and to give his brother attention. 

“Why Would Someone Force Themselves On Someone That Clearly Doesn’t Want It? It...It’s Wrong!” yeah, it was but you...aren't the only one that has gone through something like this. A lot didn't have a Sans to come and save them before….it went further.

“i don’t know pap, humans aren't like monsters…” Sans looked just as upset and. You shook your head to clear your mind and walked up to the brothers, slowly placed a hand on Papyrus’ arm and pushing back the need to flinch at the contact.

“Sans is right, it is sadly not uncommon.” you sigh and open your arms for the tall gentle Souled skeleton for a hug. He doesn't hesitate as he wraps you in a hug. You are extremely proud of yourself when you only freeze a little. It helped that you felt Sans hand on your back as well.

Papyrus suddenly jumps away from you. If Sans wasn’t behind you, you would have fallen right on your ass. “THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS TO MAKE IT UNCOMMON!” You can’t help the smile on your face now that it seems he is back to his amazing cool self.

“you’re so cool bro.” Sans smiles as well, giving his brother a loving look.

“YES, I AM AWARE. GO TAKE THE HUMAN ___ HOME SO SHE CAN REST. I AM GOING TO MAKE DINNER AND WILL BRING IT OVER AS SOON AS I AM DONE. I DON’T WANT HER EATING ANYTHING GREASY TODAY!” you laugh as he starts getting pots and pans out to make what you assume will be spaghetti.

“sure. i, uh...will just shortcut you over?” you were grateful to him for not having you walk past Jason’s door. You smile and give a nod needing the comfort of your place and cat to get yourself calmed down. You are still tense and it was starting to make your muscles ache. You take a few steps and wrap your arms around Sans, waiting for him to teleport you both.

Once he has his arms around you as well, you close your eyes and the strange feeling of weightlessness is quickly gone just as fast as it came. You open your eyes to see you were in your kitchen.

“Thanks, I’m going to go change really fast. Could you feed Mouse for me again? You can pick us out something to watch as well.” you say, stepping out of his warms and walking away, taking your shoes off in the process.

“sure pal.” you smile at him and head to your bedroom.

You had pushed any thoughts of the past few hours out of your mind and it had been easy with Sans not leaving your side. Now alone in your room, many thoughts started to bubble up,  _ threatening _ to tear you apart. Most of them being how stupid you were to trust Jason. He was no better than  **him** ! You had a feeling he wouldn’t have stopped if it wasn't for Sans.

You give your face a few slaps to snap you out of your spiraling thoughts. Sans was waiting on you, you could hate yourself later. After picking out some comfy clothes, thinking hard if you wanted to shower or not and deciding that for now you would wait so not as to keep Sans waiting any longer. You ended up putting on a loose fitting t-shirt and loose sweatpants. You took this time to put your hair in a braid after taking it out of the normal ponytail you always put it in for work.

Sans is sitting on the couch when you walk out of the room, already seeming to melt into the furniture that makes you let out a snort. He hears you and looks at you with a lazy smile.

“what?”

“Only you could relax so fast that it looks like you are built into the couch.” you laugh, walking over to him and plopping down right next to him. “What did you pick out to watch?”

“i think it was called princess mononoke? it had a wolf on it so i thought you would like it.” Sans brings a blanket over the both of you and drapes an arm over you, bringing you in to his side. You immediately relax in his warm hold, releasing a breathing you didn’t know you had been holding.

“Well you thought right, I love this movie!” Sans’ chuckle it felt with how close you were to him. The movie soon starts but you can’t seem to focus on it like you really wish you could right now. You discreetly look up at Sans through your lashes and scan his face as his eye-lights were glued to the TV.

You can’t help but think back to the conversation with the cop. Sans had said he had heard you yelling, but you know for a fact that Jason had your mouth covered to prevent that from happening. And even when he removed his hand, you still couldn't get any words out. How did he know you needed him?

It really wasn’t important how he heard, just that he did really. You couldn't describe how grateful you were, well...still  _ are _ . He had stopped something that would have broken you even more. You also felt grateful that Sans didn’t push you for answers with your...slip up. You didn’t mean to let it slip that something more had happened to you from someone else...and now he knew something was up.

You just hoped he forgot about it and never asked.

You remember how you had felt so panicked and couldn’t calm yourself down for it all, even when trying to focus on Sans as he had held you. It was just too much at the time, scared about what could have happened...then you felt a loving warmth course through you out of nowhere, right down to your panicking heart (souls). It felt so familiar and you couldn’t help but shiver from how warm you felt. You accepted whatever the warmth was eagerly.

Sitting here, close to Sans you can almost feel it again...so could it have been Sans that had sent that warmth to you? He had shivered slightly when you had accepted the warmth, so it's a possibility. Maybe you should ask him, but later. You kinda wanted to feel it again, you were already addicted to it.

You closed your eyes and tried to focus on the far away warmth, calling for it with something deep in you (Your Soul). With your eyes closed you didn’t see Sans eye-light widen and look down at you in aw.

You could almost grab hold onto it, whatever it was, was answering your call. So close-

You are snapped out of your concentration when Sans phone starts to ring. It makes you and Sans jump at the noise and he quickly finishes his phone out.

“sorry about that, it seems pap has food ready and is bringing it over.” You were slightly disappointed with the interruption but with your stomach growling at you for food, you would get over it. You could always try later.

*****

It was close to 9 by the time the spaghetti dinner (you had guessed right) was down and the dishes were cleaned. Papyrus had stayed a little longer just to watch a movie. The three of you had sat on the couch watching Steven Universe, you in the middle of both the skeletons. At first you were a bit uncomfortable with Papyrus being so close but you got through it. Papyrus was a sweetheart and would never hurt you. You wanted to be able to hug him and not feel scared or feel the need to run away. It wasn’t fair to the sweet cinnamon roll that you got scared of his hugs just because of some stupid human in your past. You wanted to try, for yourself to try and start the healing and for Papyrus.

Papyrus had left 30 minutes past 9. Sans had gotten up to go with him to read him a bedtime story but Papyrus had stopped him, shooting you a quick look and telling him to stay with you. He had told him not to keep you up and you needed your rest even though you didn’t have work in the morning. He left you and Sans alone and you chose to watch the rest of the movie from earlier, even though you weren’t paying much attention to it.

Near the end of the movie you start to feel the weight of all of the day come crashing down, making you really tired. You started nodding off as the warmth coming off Sans started to lull you to sleep.

“let’s get you to bed yeah?” says a voice which brought you out of your sleepy haze and you nodded at him in agreement. You let out a yawn as you sit up. With you so tired you didn’t hear Sans mutter under his breath. “heh, cute.”

He helped you up and led you to your bedroom. You were glad you had picked out something loose to wear so you didn’t have to change. Once you were in bed and tucked in thoroughly by Sans, he turned to leave. You...really didn’t want to be alone just yet, scared of what was to come once you fell asleep. With a red face you grab hold of Sans jacket sleeve before he gets too far away. He stopped and turned around to look at you, a confused look in his eye-lights.

“Could you...um. Could you stay the night? I-I don’t want to be alone.” You couldn't look him in the face anymore and chose to look at the hand still holding on to his jacket. Sans took your hand off of him, making you look up and see a very slight blue on his face but his eye-lights were lit in understanding.

“course i can. scooch over.” You smiled and did as asked, giving him room. Your bed wasn’t that big, but just big enough for you and Sans being a full sized mattress. He took the time to take his jacket off and laid it somewhere on the floor and kicked his slippers on. Once under the blankets with you, he held out his arms for you to come to him and you didn’t hesitate to cuddle up to the very warm skeleton. You didn’t see him often without his jack so it was nice to feel his uncovered bone wrapped around you. Harder then normal human skin but had enough give to make you feel comfortable cuddled up to him. If you didn't know better, you would never know he was made of bones. They were a lot thicker than a humans, bigger than even your arm so had the appearance of him being just extremely pale from a distance.

Mouse soon joined the two of you, curling up near your back. It didn’t take long for you to start falling asleep with the hum of what you could guess was Sans’ magic and his warmth covering you like a heated blanket.

Sans soon followed after you, listening to your heart beat and how soft you felt against him, he couldn't keep his eye sockets open. He ran his phalanges through your hair a few times and relaxed with your scent all around him.

Once you were both asleep, a light started to shine from your chests. Your Soul called out to Sans’ and his answered almost immediately. Without either of your knowledge, both Souls connected to each other, forming the start of a bond, but not as strong as a full one. A tiny spark flies from the Souls forming an almost unnoticeable link. The link would never be seen unless both Souls were out at the same time, then a small thread like thing could be seen going from one Soul to the other. You nor Sans would even notice much of a difference either.

*****

You started to wake up when you felt a warm breeze on your face. It took you a little to get your eyes to open but once you did you bolted up to see you were NOT in your bedroom. No, in fact you didn’t know where you were. Wherever it was, it was beautiful. You sat on a hill in the middle of so many different flowers, some you have never seen before and couldn’t name.

The place made you feel at peace. It was a nice change of scenery with how many nightmares you had. You got up and just noticed you had a white dress on and your skin seemed to glow different colors the closer you looked at it. Your h/c hair was laying loosely down your back and you had no shoes on.

“This is the weirdest dream ever.” you spoke to no one. “Eh, might as well look around.” the ground was soft under your feet and you held back a shiver when you realized how  _ real _ this all was. Once you were down the hill, you could see a small round lake that was drawing you close to it. You laughed when you thought how similar it was to the false paradise Kiba had stumbled on in Wolf’s Rain.

You were too deep in thought for you to notice a certain skeleton walking up behind you. Too focused on the beauty of the lake before you.

“___?”

You whipped your head around so fast you start to fall with a squeak. Sans quickly caught you before you fell.

“Sans? Where is this place?” Dream Sans looked way too real for you so the red that came to your face couldn’t be helped. When you had gained your balance back, Sans mostly let you go but still kept ahold of a hand. You didn’t mind at all.

“not sure, was thinking you knew?” You looked down at your joined hands and noticed the same light that was on your skin, coming off Sans’ bones. You had to look hard to see it and it wasn’t the same coloration as yours. His was the same blue of his blush that you loved.

“I don’t know either, but it's nice! I feel so calm here!” Sans follows your eyes and his sockets widen. He brings your joined hands to his face for a closer look.

“what...what is this?” you shrug as his question and take notice as his blue starts to fade and connect to your rainbow of colors. You for some reason feel so giddy all of a sudden.

“Who cares! Let's just enjoy ourselves!” you laugh and grip his hand tighter and start running to the body of water, pulling him with you along the way.

Your giddiness is contagious as Sans starts to feel the same. Whatever was this dream...you didn't want to wake up. You could feel your walls come crumbling down and the feeling of it was like a weight was being lifted from you.

Apparently, you had been running too slow for sans when he yanked you to a stop and picked you up, carrying you bridle style. You yelped and slung your arms around him to hold tight. With how close he was holding you, your face was only inches from his.

_ ‘This may just be a made up version of him, but maybe I could just let all my feelings out to this dream Sans. my heart is beating so fast. It's scary crazy how real this all feels.’ _

With that in mind, you leaned in and kissed his cheek. His face lit up that blue that you loved and your kiss caused him to trip and you both fall towards the ground. His hold on you did not loosen and he shielded you from impact. Once you stopped rolling, you opened your eyes and saw Sans underneath you, his eye-lights blow out and fuzzy around the edges.

“S-sorry.” you laughed, red creeping up your neck.

“nothin’ to be sorry about sweetheart, your welcome to do it again.” Sans voice was low, causing a very pleasant shiver to run down your spine.

Oh, two can play at that game...you didn’t need to hold back...after all this was just a dream. A very real dream but a dream none-the-less.

You straddled Sans’ hips and placed your hands on either side of his head. You loved how his eye-lights got even bigger and the blush darkening on him.

“If you insist.~” you sang out to him. You leaned down towards his face and planted a tender kiss on his teeth. When you lifted up, his eye-lights had taken the shape of a heart. “Oh stares, I can’t believe I fell in love with you.”

“wha- you are in love with me?” Sans voice was just a whisper, the hearts in his eyes bright with your confession.

You just nod, looking at him with all the emotions you had been keeping locked away. “heh, same here. I have fallen for you, and no pun intended.” before you could let out a laugh, he placed his left hand through your hair and his other on your hip, then brought your lips back down to his own.

This kiss was gentle at first, but with both your feelings being put on display, it slowly turned heated. You couldn’t get enough, even though Sans didn’t have lip, it felt as though he did. You could feel his magic spark all across your exposed skin.

You didn’t mind when his hand that was on your hips went under the white dress you had on and start to sneak up your side, feeling along your flesh. You let out a soft moan against his ‘lips’, making him let out one as well. You took this time to further the kiss by opening your mouth and poking him with your tongue, asking. 

He obliged, opening his own mouth readily wanting to have his tongue meet yours. You could feel the sparks coming off his tongue. You just wanted a taste...your tongue met his and-

You’re rudely woken up to a loud ringing. You feel Sans jump at the sound as well and then he groans out of pure frustration. You don’t blame him, that was one of the best dreams you have ever had and you got woken up before the best part! Sans lets you go to get his phone from his jacket, using his magic to bring it to him. You could of sworn you heard him muttering under his breath about this being the ‘worst possible time to be woken up’ but wave it away, thinking it was a trick of your still half asleep mind voicing your own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i have slowed down... A lot with writing. But that doesnt mean i will stop. I am going to push to keep doing once a week chapters here as the story is now starting to pick up and its fun to write. 
> 
> I still have my other side story 'What the Soul Wants' that i want to work on as well.
> 
> With that being said, the chapters may sometimes be short. I am going to try and start keeping them below 2000 so i can get more chapters out
> 
> Thank you all for your support and i absolutely love you all!!
> 
> Next: some time next week 😊


	33. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo so very much for loving this fic!  
announcement at the end

**Chapter 33: Guilt**

Turns out Sans had forgotten to let Papyrus know he was staying over and the tall skelly had gotten worried when he had gone to wake Sans up and there was no Sans to wake up.

Sans ended the call with an agreement to come eat breakfast and to bring you along. Once the phone was put on the table next to the bed, Sans rolled onto his back with a groan, closing his sockets. You had to hold back a laugh and take this time to just stare at him without his knowledge.

Looking at him with his sockets closed like this brought you back to the dream you were having just moments ago. You felt your face heat up just a bit when remembering the...kiss. It was so different compared to the other dreams you had of your best friend when there was kissing involved. You could still remember the blue blush on his face as you kissed, still feel the heat coming off him and the way it felt so right to be on top-

Okay! You needed to back up and put those thoughts behind you. Just yesterday you were getting felt up by your disgusting neighbor and Sans having to help you through a horrible panic attack…

You felt the guilt rush through you. Sans had stayed with you last night cause you didn’t want to be left alone and you were having less than pure thoughts about him. You had gotten over the guilt of having dreams about him as you couldn’t help that. But you could stop yourself from your mind going straight to the gutter, wanting to very much so finish where the dream had left off. Sans was laying right beside you!

You closed your eyes tight for a few seconds then opened them back up to see Sans was almost asleep again. You knew if you stayed in bed with him next to you like this, then it would only be a matter of time before your mind wandered again.

Time to get up.

You reach out a hand and gently poke Sans’ face, the feeling just like in the dream-

No…stop.

“Don’t you think we should get up?” only one socket opened to look at you for a few seconds until he rolled over to face you completely, making you stop poking him.

“nah…” both eye-lights looked all over your face. “...how do you feel?” worry radiating from him. It didn’t help with the guilt that was eating away at you. Sans, being the sweetest person in the world worrying about you and you still having to fight yourself to stop from thinking about inappropriate things about him...

You wanted to give him a truthful answer so you thought about it. Honestly you have never felt so fully rested in what feels like a really long time. You felt...happy. Something inside you felt warm and buzzed with energy that you had long forgotten about. It made you feel giddy and ready to face the day, whatever comes you felt you could face it! It didn’t make sense with all that happened yesterday, but who are you to complain with this random positive feeling in your chest.

“Um...really good actually. Must have slept really well and my dream put me in a good mood I guess.” That's the only thing that could explain this feeling after all.

Sans raised a brow-bone at your words, curiosity clear on his face. “yeah? what did you dream of?”

Shit, why did you tell him that?! There was no way you would let him know it was about him and what all went down in said dream. “N-nothing really important, just of an anime i was watching a few days ago.” yeah that’s believable. You have had dreams of being in an anime before so that should Just to be safe though… “What about you? Did you have pleasant dreams?”

For some reason, Sans face dusted a light blue and he turned back around on his back, closing his sockets once more. “eh, don’t remember.”

For some reason, you don’t believe him. Not with a reaction like that. But it wasn’t like you could force him to tell you so you might as well drop it.

You sit up, pushing off the blankets so you could start your day. “Welp, guess we should get up before Paps starts beating down my door.” You didn’t get far as Sans quickly buried his face into your side and kept you from getting up by wrapping both arms around you. Your immensely glad he couldn’t see your red face at the moment.

“nooooo...too cozy.” How could someone be so good looking and be fucking adorable at the same time?! You let out a snort at his childishness but didn’t try and get him to let go. You didn’t mind him clinging to you one bit.

“Still have to get you, Sans.” your words held no command and you couldn't help but start to pet his skull. It was so smooth and warm, it made  _ something _ flutter inside you.

“mmm...later.” was the only response you got from him as you felt him melt into your touch. You just let out a sigh and not fight him anymore. You really couldn’t complain with him cuddling you like this.

You are still petting him when you start to hear what sounds like a cat purring. It's deep and almost a growl and it makes you look around to try and find your cat. She's nowhere to be seen but the sound gets louder the longer you try and pinpoint where it's coming from.

You then start to feel Sans vibrate under your hand and it clicks.

“Are you...purring?” the sound stops as Sans tenses up. You are quite a bit disappointed that your pointing it out made him stop. It was very comforting to you for some odd reason.

“...n-no…”

“You were!” It was really exciting knowing Sans could purr! Sans lets go of you and shoots up, quickly getting out of the bed and looking away from you, face heated in an embarrassed blush.

“should probably get up now.” he mumbles under his breath. You just laugh, not saying anything more but tucking the information away for later just in case. You already missed his closeness and you had to hide the disappointment from the loss. It was surprising how comfortable a skeleton could be to cuddle with.

You roll out of bed after him and stand up and immediately start to stretch the sleep away from your body. A satisfying pop comes from your shoulders and back and you let out a loud moan at the feeling. You hear a squeak and open your eyes that you had closed in ecstasy over the stretching and see Sans standing rigged.His face was the bluest you had ever seen, eye-light blown out, looking at you with an expression you haven’t seen on him before.

“Sans? Are you okay?” you saying his name seemed to snap him out of whatever...that...was and he looked away from you.

“y-yeah...i’m...gonna go...um wait in the living room.” then he’s gone. What was that about?

You shake it off, not giving it much thought. You go to grab some clothes for the day but then remember you hadn’t had a shower yet. It would be a good idea to take one now. You were just too tired to take one yesterday and you know you needed one. The hot water would help you work out your thoughts for sure.

You walk out, clothes in hand and go to the bathroom; pausing to see a still blue faced Sans sitting on the couch with a pillow on his lap. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. You shrug and turn away from him, calling out to him as you open the door to the bathroom and looking at him over your shoulder.

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” Sans jumps and holds the pillow down on his lap, sweat starting to form on his skull.

Okay…

“o-ok, sounds good pal.”

You roll your eyes and try not to think about how weird Sans was being.

***Sans POV ***

He could feel his sin crawling on his back.

With that stupid (amazing) dream still fresh in his head, Sans’ magic was already going haywire. It did NOT help when you had stretched and made those sounds that had him running out of the room so you didn’t see the glowing tent in his shorts. That was something he couldn’t explain to you. It made him feel so guilty thinking of you that way, but he couldn’t help how the sounds you had made, made his magic run hot. He had to get some distance between him and you before you did see something.

He was still reeling over the fact you heard him fucking purring! And to add everything on top of each other, it was becoming difficult to get his magic to calm the fuck down.

It was so wrong to think of you like that...it made him feel disgusted that his thoughts were...loud when you had gone through what you did yesterday. And he also knows something else has happened to you from your slip up!

He needs to get a hold of himself. And fast.

But...the way you held him down, kissing him in that realistic dream...he couldn’t stop thinking about it nor what would have happened if Papyrus had not called. It had felt so real that his Soul was even convinced. Your lips were so soft, your skin felt like silk on his phalanges...he wanted more.

He needed to stop.

Sans pushed the thoughts of you away from his mind the best he could and focused on the strange, but pleasant feeling his Soul was emitting. It felt warm, making him feel better than he had since the start of the Resets. A genuine smile had been on his face since he woke up and he couldn’t help but feel giddy. Maybe it was the dream that did this to him, but somehow, he felt it went deeper than just the dream.

It just reminded him that he needed to do research on what was going on with his and your Soul. He would need to get Alphys to help him if the books at the lab didn’t help as she knew a lot more than he did when it came to Souls. The only reason he was working at the lab was to help her with his Judge powers in being able to read Souls without the need to pull them out in a confrontation. It was safer for everyone that way. 

His thoughts were interrupted when you came out of the steaming bathroom. Thankfully, with the thought of wanting to find out what was going on with both your Souls, Sans ‘hard on’ was no longer hard. He had plenty of time to calm down. Thank the stars he was such a nerd. He saw you step out of the cloud of steam, phone pressed to your ear.

“Okay okay! I’ll ask him! But i'm not su-” you sigh “yeah, i’ll...see you tonight…”you hang up and look to Sans with an apologetic look on your face.

“what’s up?” Sans places the pillow off his lap, no longer needing it to hide...something…

“Undyne wants to have a small party...with Monster alcohol this time.”

Well, you couldn’t deny that you and him both needed the help to relax. Undyne was probably trying to get you to not think of anything and just have fun and that sounded like a really good idea.

“sounds fun. might be a good reason to relax after all that's happened recently.”

“True, but I have never tried Monster alcohol before…” You walk over to him and sit down next to him.

“‘s why i will be there.” Sans watches you think it over and a smile pulls at your lips.

“Okay, fine. With you there I know you will stop me from drinking so much I forget again.” He felt his Soul dance around with the trust you gave him.

“heh, ‘course.”

You leaned into his shoulder and he relaxed against you. He was so content with just being next to you like this, he could almost fall right back asleep.

Maybe he could finish off that dream…

Papyrus knocking down the door quickly extinguished that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been slacking. a lot. And because of that, i have nearly caught up with the chapters i had written ahead. It's getting to a good part in the story so i have just been over thinking the next few chapters.
> 
> So with that...expect slower updates. I will still try to give a time when the next chapter will be out.
> 
> Join my discord to get hints and to just chat with me :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> Chapter 34: beginning of next month maybe???


	34. Depressing thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you do what you usually do...over think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see that i was feeling a bit depressed while writing this chapter...so sorry lol the song was stuck in my head for a while so i had to put it in.

**Chapter 34: Depressing thoughts**

Once breakfast was done, you headed back over to your place to get the cleaning done as the ‘party’ would be held there...for some odd reason…

Sans had told you he was going to take a shower and would be right over after to help you set things up, even after you told him you had it. You told him to take the time and spend it with his brother. Mostly due to the fact he still had a horrible sense of guilt.

You were not able to look your best friend in the sockets when all you could see was the lustful look in those sockets, looking at only you. You needed time by yourself to get your thoughts in check. Along with the guilt, was the depressing thought that Sans would never look at you in that way. He was kind, just being a good best friend to you and if he could see into your mind...he would look at you with disgust.

As you moved things around to make room for everyone, you realized how utterly alone you felt. It was a feeling you knew well and even if Sans was there for you like the others...you still had to hide what you felt for him. That depressing feeling pushed away the dream and brought you back down to reality quickly. 

Your heart thumped painful as it sunk in, making you have to stop what you were doing and take a deep breath. Words from a song you heard before passed through your brain and you couldn’t help but sing quietly to yourself. Even with the depressing song, it made you feel better in a way.

“ All I know, all I’ve ever known...Is I stand alone, I stand all alone. I am here on my own…”

Yes, you had Sans and there others, but for how long. You wanted to believe Sans when he said he would stay with you, you just...couldn’t see it. You didn’t want to admit it to yourself, but the dream you had helped some things come to light.

“With this weight upon my chest...how can I keep breathing? Just let the darkening rain wash away the pain...please”

You loved Sans.

“ While I am trapped here, with shadows closing in on me...Is there still beauty in this world that could comfort me? Though I yearn to believe...There’s no way it could be”

And it  _ hurt. _ You have never felt this strong for someone before. Not even with  **him** _ . _ When Sans’ hand had gone under your dress in the dream, you weren't scared, you trusted him and wanted  _ more _ …

“All that I am, broken and a worthless mistake; wondering just how many tears will this world take? Ringing out through the void is a voice that’s calling me”

_ I love him... _ you felt a few tears escape you as you finished the song.

“Even if I wanted to die, nothing would change. No one would be waiting for me, always the same. All I know, all I’ve ever known...is I stand alone, I stand all alone. I am here on my own”

The words for the song seemed to match you perfectly and it ended up making you smile. You wipe the tears away and take another breath.

_ ‘I’ve got this. Just go on like normal with him. I can’t lose him. He makes the ‘me’ that I thought was long gone appear. _ ’

Yeah you felt so alone right now. Even if you knew deep down you had your new friends that you could count on, but with it made you feel alone when you knew you loved Sans and could never tell anyone. Alphys and Undyne just thought what you had was a crush, and that what you wanted it to stay as.

You start on cleaning out the litter box feeling a little better about everything when you hear a knock on the door. You had a feeling it was Sans and made no move to go unlock the door. He could simply teleport in.

“Come in! You can just teleport Sans!” you laughed, tying the poo bag and getting a broom to sweep up the litter on the floor. The now familiar feeling of Sans teleporting alerts you to him being behind you. “I don’t even know why you knocked.” you laughed turning around to see the smiling skeleton.

“tiba honest, i was gonna do a ‘knock knock’ joke and you ruined it.” You laugh more at the joke and fake innocence.

“What? Me? I would  _ never _ ruin a joke from you!” you are rewarded with a chuckle and finish up with the litter box.

“what do you need help with?” Sans asks, leaning on the entrance of the bathroom watching you. “you know you don't really have to clean, the others aren't gonna even notice.”

“That may be true, but this is mostly for me. I am almost done so we can start getting the snacks and stuff ready. We have to make enough for 6 people.” you put the broom up and walk past Sans to throw away the bag. Sans follows behind you with a groan.

“guessing the tin can is part of the mix.” You give the pouting skeleton a playful glare as you go to wash your hands. “don’t worry about the snacks though, paps is working on it.” You nod but still think you want to make something as you are technically going to be the host as this  _ is _ your apartment.

“Okay, but I still wanna make...something. And you better be nice Sans. Or i will make it my mission to get them together and...alone tonight” Sans sockets narrowed at you with a glare of his own. Then his smile turned into one of a challenge.

“then it will be mine to stop you.” 

You smirked and turned off the water and shook your hands out. Challenge accepted. “I would like to see you try!”

You go to walk away from him all of a sudden, Sans lunges for you, making you give out a shriek as he quickly wraps one arm around you, holding down your arms and uses his other to tickle your sides.

“No fair!!” you yell in between laughing/crying. It is no use in trying to fight to get out of his hold but you try and wiggle out anyways. You can feel his breath on your neck that makes your cheeks heat up, but you could always blame it on him tickling you.

“say i am the pun master and no one will ever come close to my awesomeness and i will allow you to go free.”

“Okay okay! You are the pun master and no one will ever come close to your awesomeness!” you cry out through the tears. He laughs a deep laugh and lets you go. You take a few seconds to catch your breath then shoot Sans an evil smile. He doesn’t have time to teleport away this time as he was too busy laughing.

“oh shi-”

You tackle him and end up pinning him to the wall behind him as you imminent start your revenge. It is music to your eyes to hear his squeaky laugh and he tries to push you away, not giving any strength to his push at all but you knew he would be able to if he truly wanted you to stop. You use your body to push him more against the wall so you have more leverage, making it harder for him to push you away.

“ok! you won! i give, i give!” you take that and stop your attack, not able to pull back as now he was holding you to him.

You realized your passion and your face quickly goes beat red. You had pretty much pinned Sans to the wall, your body pressed flush to his. His face goes navy as he seems to realize the same thing and goes to let go of you at the same time as you try and push away from him.

One of your fingers slip in between his ribs and Sans lets out a moan that instantly takes your mind back to the dream you had last night. The sound along with the memory sends an extremely pleasant shock down south and you pull away. Sans is frozen and face even darker than before.

“I-I am SO sorry!” you close your eyes and hide your face in your hands. Shame feels you as think out how you did NOT want to pull away from him. There is an awkward silence for a few seconds before you feel a familiar warm hand on your shoulder.

Sans uses his other hand and gently pries your hands away from your blood red face. “hey...hey, it’s ok. i...um...i am just a little sensitive in between my ribs. not your fault” his voice was gentle and calmed you down just a little.

You look up slowly at him, his face still blue and eye-lights looking larger than before. 

“...”

“it’s ok, promise.” he smiles at you. Your eyes flash to his mouth, that stupid dream making you really want to kiss the one you love...that has no idea your feelings for him at all…

You didn’t tell him that half the reason for your sorry was that you wanted to make him make that noise again.

* * *

After getting Sans to help you make some small snack, not many as Paps was bringing stuff, you go sit on the pushed back coach to start Sans on an anime that was starting to become one of your favorites: Demon Slayer.

You were only about 2 episodes in when Papyrus came with a ton of different foods and drinks. You ended up turning the anime off in fear of giving the cinnamon roll nightmares, when Papyrus joins you on the coach. He sits next to Sans and pushes him close to you where your thigh ends up flush to his. 

You were too busy looking for a less bloody anime to watch with Paps that you didn’t see Sans shoot the tall smirking skeleton, a glare, a light blush on his cheeks.

You ended up picking an anime that you have never seen, thinking Papyrus would love it: Food Wars. You were proven right when Papyrus had stars as his eyes the whole time, socket glued to the screen.

It was around 6 pm and a lot of episodes later when there was a long bang on the door, making you nearly jump in Sans lap. Sans laughed as Papyrus hopped up and opened the door to the missing three as you stuck your tongue out at him. His laugh tapped out when Mettaton walked in with Undyne right behind, followed by a nervous looking Alphys. Before he could so much as glare at the robot, you elbowed him in the side, earning you a grunt and a glare at yourself instead. Sans rolled his eye-lights when you shot him a glare yourself. For now he would behave.

Both Mettaton and Undyne carried a few large paper bags that made you concerned and curious at the same time. “that’s a lot of bags. i hope not all of it is booze.”

“I-i tried to stop her, b-but s-she wanted t-to make s-sure ___ got t-to try as many as s-she could.”

Sans deadpanned Undyne. “she is  _ not _ trying all of that.”

“Cool it punk! This was only half of what I wanted to bring so be thankful!” Undyne placed her bags next to Mettaton’s and started pulling out multi colored bottles. One she pulled out caught your attention more than the rest as it was similar to the blue outline that dream Sans had. It would be the one you would want to try first for sure. “I want her first time trying Monster alcohol to be awesome and one to remember!”

“I don’t think I would remember anything if I tried all of those. And I really don’t want the hangover.” you say eyeing all the bottles she pulled out.

“well, thankfully you wont get a hangover with this, no matter how much you drink. it’s not dangerous to your inside like human booze is.” Sans says from beside you. 

“Really?”

“YES! BUT...THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN’T STILL GET DRUNK. MONSTER ALCOHOL AFFECTS THE SOUL.” Papyrus sends a side eye look at Sans and Sans flinches and looks away apologetically.

Wonder what that was about… “I-i think you s-should try a l-little of ones that y-you think you m-may like and s-see what you l-like the best.”

“YEAH! Then the games can start!” you get a bad feeling when Undyne mentions the word ‘games’. You look over to Sans who is making a fiery looking bottle float his way.

Right. Sans will be here this go around, and knowing Undyne...she will try and make you do something embarrassing. “All articles of clothing are to stay on...Everyone.”

You expected for the fish woman to look dejected but she looks at an oblivious Sans and the smile she gives you makes you scared.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...there it is... those 3 words hold so much power. Reader-Chan now realizes this isn't just a simple crush...
> 
> Next chapter next Wednesday!
> 
> Join my Discord to keep up with the latest and chat with me
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	35. Never Have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Games Begin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the help with the questions...other wise this chapter would have been a lot harder to write!

**Chapter 35: Never Have I ever**

After trying a few of the drinks Undyne had brought, you ended up going with the Echo wine. Now with your chosen drink, you sit next to Sans waiting for the others to get drinks for themselves. Sans had filled his glass with something called Fire Whisky and when you had asked to try it, he told you it wasn’t the best idea as it was really strong. It made you a bit worried with how much he had gotten for himself and he had noticed, explaining he had a very high tolerance. That just made you even more worried though! You didn’t miss the look Papyrus was giving Sans either.

“Alright punks! We are ready to start the games! Me and Alph looked up some human drinking games and the best one we found was a game called ‘Never have I ever’.”

You shot Undyne a glare but she just gave you a toothy grin as Alphys looked apologetic at you. You did NOT miss the quick looks they shot Sans and you. 

You had a really bad feeling about this.

Sans was too distracted watching Mettaton and his brother as they happily sat together, chatting away and unaware of Sans piercing gaze. You gave Sans a nudge to get his attention off them. His eye-lights shot to you and at your face he gave a sigh and forced himself to relax. At least he was trying.

“Okay! I vote ____ goes first!” Undyne yells out. Well that wasn’t a bad thing to go first but you didn’t know what to say on such short notice and it was making you nervous with everyone looking at you, waiting.

“Um...never have I ever...snuck out of my house?” everyone but you and Alphys took a drink.

Sans eyed Papyrus as he took a drink and the tall skeleton refused to look at his brother.

“care to explain paps?” Sans asks going to fill his glass back up, you still wanted to try the fiery looking drink just from how cool it looked.

“If Pappy has to explain, that means everyone does.” Mettaton tries to come to the rescue. Sans just shrugs.

“that’s fair. i used to sneak out to go to grillbz at night to drink.”

Huh, you could see Sans liked to drink but you had to worry why it was he had to sneak out to drink in the first place, and with the look Papyrus was shooting Sans earlier, you had a feeling Sans had an alcohol problem before. This was the first time you have ever seen him drink so he must be better now...right?

“I USED TO...SNEAK OUT TO SEE METTATON AT HIS SHOWS…”You see one of Sans sockets twitch but he just sighed when Papyrus gave him such an apologetic look.

“I had to sneak out to avoid my millions of fans.” Mettaton boasted. You rolled your eyes with Sans but chose to say nothing.

“You punks have boring reasons! I used to sneak out to look for people to fight! Someone always needed to be taught a lesson!” that was not surprising at all and you let out a small laugh at how that was something you could easily see the fish lady doing. “Alphys next!” She patted her wife on the back, but more gently then she did with others, proving she can control her strength.

“A-a-alright.” Alphys gave a quick glance to Sans that you didn’t catch. “n-never have I e-e-ever vomited in p-public.” Sans and Undyne both took a drink.

You looked over to Sans and he seemed to get a guilty look to his face when he caught your question one. “eh...too much to drink.”

“Same, thought I could out drink Gerson and lost to him.”

“First, who's Gerson and second...I didn’t even know skeletons _ could _ vomit!” You asked, not being able to hold back.

“Gerson was my mentor! I should introduce you to him sometime! He’s really great. He mostly stays in the underground still. Never wanted to leave his home down there.”

Well whatever made him happy you guess.

“OF COURSE WE CAN VOMIT...THOUGH IT’S A BIT HARDER TO GET OUT OF THE CARPET WITH IT BEING MAGIC.” out of the side of your eye you saw Sans shift. 

Okay, yeah. There was something to Sans drinking in the past. You wanted to ask him because of how worried it made you, but you knew you didn’t need to pry. Stars know you would get upset if he had tried to get you to talk about that little slip up with the officer…

“My turn punks!” oh this couldn't be good… “Never have I ever wanted to tell someone something but was too scared.”

Called it.

You took a drink. Along with Sans and Papyrus. It was silent for a while. Before Undyne could ask anyone to give a reason Papyrus was the one to interrupt her.

“MAYBE SOME THINGS SHOULD BE KEPT PRIVATE UNDYNE.” she seemed to think this over but shrugged. “Alright, how about this. If you don't explain then you have to take a second shot.”

Yeah, you should have known she would play this out to her advantage…

You all three took another shot.

You had only taken two shots and could already slightly feel the effects. Damn! Monster booze _ was _ strong!

“NEYE HEH HEH! IT IS NOW MY TURN!” Papyrus looked excited but also slightly guilty for some reason. “NEVER HAVE I EVER USED THE SAME PUN MULTIPLE TIMES IN ONE CONVERSATION.”

Sans and you took a drink.

“I blame Sans!” was your answer. Sans laughed and shot a wink at you that made you push him.

“hey what can i say. i’m sans-sational” you could here groans of frustration along with your snorting as you try and hold in your laugh. Sans heard you as you as his eye-light found your eyes and they seemed to grow bigger, along with his smile.

“My turn darlings! Never have I ever worn slippers outside of the house.”

Sans was the only one to take a drink.

By the time you knew something was up, it was too late. You would have thought they would have targeted you but no...they had their eyes on Sans.

~~~~

The game went on for a few hours until Sans, on the verge of being drunk, put a stop to it after seeing the alcohol start to hit you.

“alright, let's call this a night.” Sans says as he takes away the half empty bottle from you. You being the little child that you are, start to whine and pout at him.

“Noooo! I’m fine! I’m not that drunk!” you crawl over to the skeleton as you try to get your bottle back but your vision is blurry so when you go to grab the bottle, you miss it completely. You sit back with a huff as Sans chuckles with a light blue on his face that you assume is from the alcohol. You can hear the others laughing as well but you choose to ignore them in favor of thinking of a way to get your drink back. Your eyes ended up landing on Sans’ newly filled glass of Fire Whisky that he refused to let you try.

You couldn't just go for it with Sans being a lot faster than you, so you had to play this right.

You used Flirt

You got on your hands and knees and got as close to Sans’ glass as you could without it looking like that was your goal. Sans’ laugh cut out as you got closer to him, face growing more blue the closer you got.

“You don’t have to be so mean about it.” you slurred. His eye-lights shrunk and more laughter broke out from around you at your attempt.

“o-ok, yeah, no more for you. you’re drunk.” he thought you were going to go for the Echo Wine so you held it up higher.

You put your hand on his chest, loving the stacking coming off of him and the warmth that you loved as well. Just a bit more and you would be close enough…

“_-____….what are you doing.” yeah you would most likely remember this in the morning and have to apologize but right now you just had one thing on your mind. You felt him shiver as you ran you hand down his chest. Just a little bit mooore…

You launched yourself for his glass and was able to down about half before Sans took it back. You looked at Sans to see him giving you a disappointed look but it was also filled with amusement. Undyne was clearly head laughing her ass off and Alphys trying to calm her down.

“She got *pfffffft* she got you good!”

“I don’t know why you wouldn't let me try it in the first place, it's not that bad! It’s really good!” It had a lot of heat to it that burned the way you would think alcohol should. Sans looked down at his glass and let out a sigh. He finished the rest off as he pushed your bottle further away, out of reach.

“i blame you for what happens.” Sans said, sending a glare towards the still laughing fish.

“Why blame here? I’m the one *hick* that tricked you...” You tried saying but your words got too slurred at the end as your head started to spin, and spin fast, “...oh.”

“____? are you ok?” you started to fall forward, ready to kiss the floor but instead your face met Sans’ chest. “shit.” 

You don't know why he sounded so worried! You felt great! With your eyes closed you felt something in you <strike>your soul</strike> pulling you closer to the one holding you. You had no reason to fight what it was as you went along with it and crawled onto Sans’ lap. His breath hitched as you held on to him, his scent all around you. 

Safe. That's what you felt.

But that wasn’t all. You felt a soothing pulse coming from Sans that matched what you felt that was pulling you towards him. Whatever it was that pulled you to him, you wanted more. You didn’t know what was happening and it didn’t feel bad so you just let it take over.

“___...what are you-” Sans gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around you with a hard shiver.

You felt something connect to him and it was amazing. Undyne was barely heard as you and Sans held onto each other.

“Oh shit.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you all like this chapter?? Thank you all for help with the questions! it would have been hard if you all didn't give me some questions to ask. Next chapter will be in a new persons POV!!
> 
> Chapter 36 will be out next Wednesday! 
> 
> Stay safe out there my children!
> 
> Join my discord for spoilers and to have fun chatting with me :) It is 18+ :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	36. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pappy POV :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know that this is REALLY to what was told...but seeing as how My discord people made me laugh as are so sweet (Love you guys!) i shell post an early chapter.

**Chapter 36 :Entertainment**

Sans’ Soul was hammering in his chest currently. He felt bad that he had let you trick him and had gotten a hold of his drink. when you had started to fall, of course he wasn’t going to let you fall.

But he had not expected your Soul to try and connect to his. Once your Soul connected to his, his mind zeroed in on you in an instant. Nothing else mattered in that moment but you. Your Soul clung to his in comfort, his doing the same. He wanted to stay like this forever, you safe in his arms.

~~~~ Papyrus’ POV~~~~

Papyrus had to stop the smile that was growing on his face as he watched his older brother’s face go bright blue as you crawled onto his lap. He didn’t hear what Sans said but watched in confusion as the white eye-lights grew large and very fuzzy and wrapped both arms around you, bringing you all the more closer. He closes his sockets in bliss.

“Oh shit.”

“LANGUAGE.” he reprimanded his friend.

“S-should w-we pull t-them apart?”

“Why should we darling? We should be taking pictures!” Papyrus looked over at ton-ton with a loving smile.

“WHILE IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SHOW THIS TO THEM IN THE MORNING, SANS IS NOT DRUNK.” he hates to remember, but he has seen Sans drink a lot more than he has and still be fine. Just as that thought passes Sans opens his sockets, eye-lights still super fuzzy for some reason and he then moves your hair off of your left shoulder.

“SANS?” 

Sans ignores him completely, which was out of character for him, but Papyrus doesn’t have time to think as he could feel the familiar static of Sans’ magic. It was almost like…

“Oh fuck! He’s gonna Mark her!” Undyne jumps up just as Sans’ mouth opens. 

What?! Why would Sans Mark someone that is clearly drunk! There had to be a misunderstanding. But the magic in the air, along with Sans inching closer to your neck said otherwise. Did he have more to drink then Papyrus thought? 

...no. he made sure to keep a socket on him...why was he acting like he was drunk?

Just as Undyne reached for you, Sans snapped his jaw closed and sent out a warning growl to the aporching fish woman.

“SANS! DO NOT GROWL AT YOUR FRIENDS!”

Sans turned the growl to him.

Everyone paused.

Ton-ton moved slightly in front of him protectively but Papyrus knew his brother would never hurt him. He was not scared or hurt for his actions.

Just really amused. And it showed on his face.

“What the hell Sans?!” Undyne yelled at the skeleton that was clinging to you. You flinched at the tone and that made Undyne give a guilty look.

“Noooo...don’t yell at him! You slurred as you clung to Sans. Sans growling tapered off as he nuzzled into your hair causing you to giggle. To Papyrus’ surprise, Undyne apologized.

“Sorry for yelling punk, but you need to come here. You are both drunk and I don’t want anything to happen.”

Okay...what was going on? Undyne would love this as a chase for some blackmail...and why was Alphys looking way more stressed then normal?

“But I don’t wanna! Sans is too cozy for me to want to move. He stops the room from spinning and makes my chest feel all warm and fuzzy.”

You must be talking about your Soul. Papyrus knew how you felt about his brother. He was not so naive to not see the look you each gave each other. Yeah it annoyed him a lot that neither of you could see what literally everyone could see and there were times he really wanted to just yell it out to both of you.

But he held back. Things like these took time and he loved how happy you made his brother. More times then he could count...he had thought his beloved older brother would Fall Down. Sans never talked about what caused him to act like that. One day...he just...looked like he was about to Fall. Then the barrier broke and he went to drinking. It got really bad and was one of the reasons he and Sans had moved away from their close friends. He thought Sans just needed space. Papyrus still felt bad for forcing Sans to get a job even if money was not an issue...just didn’t want to see him so depressed and in his room all the time.

Then Sans met you. It was such a big change with Sans. He looked like his old self and it had brought tears to Papyrus’ sockets at how happy his brother was. He could easily see just how much he cared for you and that was amazing in of itself. 

Sans had always been reclusive to everyone but Papyrus, even with his friends. Very protective of him. So the growling was something Papyrus sorta expected when it came to him and you. But it was still strange at how fast Sans became so attached to you in such a short time…

Eh...doesn’t matter.

Sans started to purr as you nuzzled into his chest with a hum of contentment. You let out a soft giggle and Undyne sat down, but close enough to you if she needed to take you away.

“I love your smell Sans.” Sans said nothing but started to comb a hand through your long (h/c) hair. You took your face off his chest and looked at Sans with fuzzy eyes of your own. Papyrus could clearly see you were drunk.

“How can someone like me have someone as amazing as you as my best friend?” Sans looked at you as you talked, his love for you showing through and he wasn’t able to hide it or had just forgotten there were others around. Papyrus felt his face heat up from how powerful the look he gave you was.

“I can’t believe I fell in love with you…I just want…” you reached up and kissed Sans. everyone in the room gasped. Sans eye-lights dilated even more and he eagerly returned the kiss full force.

“Well about time I would say.” Mettaton was the first to break the silence and everyone looked at him. “What? We all thought it.”

“Y-yes...b-b-but ___ is d-d-drunk and Sans is n better r-r-right now.”

“I hope they remember this in the morning.” Undyne laughed

“I AGREE WITH BOTH OF YOU. I HOPE THEY REMEMBER AND I WISH THEY WOULD HAVE CONFESSED WHILE NOT INTOXICATED.” Ton-ton scooted closer to Papyrus and wrapped a metal arm around his waist.

Papyrus froze and shot his brother a quick look to see if he would yell at Mettaton's actions.

Nope, too busy kissing you…

Papyrus relaxed into his lover's arms, still having not told Sans about his relationship with the robot.

You finally broke the kiss as you gulped in air...Sans moved to your neck again. Opened his mouth and-

“NO BROTHER!” Papyrus yelled causing everyone to jump and Sans to growl and him again.

Sans tried to Mark you...again.

Undyne jumped forward and Sans growled at her, his magic starting to flow from him. Sans may not hurt Papyrus but...he wasn’t so sure about the others…

“____ TELL SANS NOT TO BITE YOU OR YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO SIT WITH HIM ANYMORE.”

You looked at Papyrus with a sad look, almost breaking his Soul.

“Sans, no biting. I wanna stay with you!” you said, still slurring it but with a little determination so you wouldn’t be taken from him. Sans eyed you and gave a huff. 

“awww...you’re...so fucking CUTE!” you put your full body weight on tackling Sans into a kiss.

It was going to be a long night of babysitting the two of you…

Papyrus’ grin was so wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evilly laughs in the corner*
> 
> Next chapter will be in out Sansy boys pov.
> 
> will be out next Wednesday!
> 
> Come join my discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TyjEbE


	37. The Soul Remembers…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sans pov :)

**Chapter 37: The Soul Remembers…**

Sans woke up a few hours later with you snugly holding on to him as the others slept around him. He was still quite tired but no longer drunk so when he saw you clenching on to him with your arms around his ribs, his face lit up. He looked around for a bit and had to stop the groan at how Mettaton and his brother were cuddled up.

He did tell you he would try…

He rolled his eye-lights and looked back down to your sleeping face. He should unlatch you from him. But… you were just so soft and he couldn’t bring himself to let you go. So he held you tighter, letting out a soft purr at your warmth. He was rewarded with you hugging him closer and nuzzling into his chest that had his Soul singing. His purring grew stronger as his mind started to drift off. He couldn’t help but be just a little worried how he didn’t remember much after he caught you from falling. He knew he didn’t drink that much to cause him to get plastered to the point of forgetting. Maybe he got a lower tolerance with him not drinking that much anymore…

Oh well, he would figure that out in the morning, work on remembering all what happened later when he was more awake. He could slightly feel how calm your Soul was at the moment so there was nothing to worry about.

Sans was able to easily fall back asleep while holding you tight.

~~~~

It was a few hours later when Sans opened his sockets again. This time he noticed that you and him were the only ones still sleeping, in the same position when he had woken up earlier. His face lit up yet again with the thought of the others seeing him like this...he knew he would get a mouth full from Undyne for sure. He should really let you go and get up to see what everyone was doing, even though he could smell the cooking food…

…

Just a little longer. His Soul was really not wanting him to let you go and he was okay with that. But, with how things usually go for Sans, he was soon regretting not letting you go sooner when Paps came into the room.

“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! GET UP! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP ALL DAY!” Sans loved his brother, loved him a lot. But sometimes he wished he would lower his voice just a bit. You jumped awake at the sudden yelling and gripped onto Sans ribs. Sans closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep the moan from passing his teeth.

Damn him and his sensitive ribs…

He was grateful that you quickly realized where you were and let go. “S-sorry!” You must have mistook his scrunched up face for that of pain…

Good.

Sans gave a laugh and let you go when you started to sit up. “it's ok.”

“ABOUT TIME YOU GOT UP…” Papyrus gave you an apologetic look. “SORRY ABOUT STARTLING YOU ____.” you’re about to say something but get cut off when Undyne and Alphys walk in. Undyne walks closer but not without keeping her one eye on Sans. He saw her caution and it made him raise a bone brow at her actions. Undyne must've found what she was looking for as all her teeth showed with her smile.

“Glad you’re finally up punk! Me and Mettaton want to take you shopping today!” You looked utterly confused as Sans got up and helped you off the floor as well. Alphys came in, shooting Sans a look then to you.

What the hell?

Did...he do something last night? His head was still quite a bit fuzzy so he couldn’t remember. If it was really bad Papyrus would have said something...right?

“What are you talking about? I don’t need to go shopping. I don’t have the money anyway.”

“Oh darling! Yes you do! While you cuddled up to Sans, we raided your closet! You are in desperate need for new clothing! And don't worry about the money, I will cover you.” Mettaton announced as he walked in the room. Your face heated up as well as Sans’ did and you shot a glare to the smug robot.

“You went through my room?!”

“Of course darling! How could we not?” you seemed like you were going to argue more with him but he stepped over to you and whispered something into your ear that Sans didn’t catch but made the blush on your face go darker.

“F-fine. I will go shopping with you.” you crossed your arms and Sans had to stop himself from laughing at the pout you gave the tin can.

Wonder what he said to you for you to agree?

Oh well.

“S-since ____ is going out w-with them, could y-you help m-me with something a-at the lab?” Alphys asks him. Sans wanted to say no. but the look in the lizard's eyes looked desperate. Sans sighs.

“sure. You okay with that?” He looks at you, waiting on your answer. You gave a nod.

“Yeah, I guess I do kinda need new clothes. I haven't been shopping in a good while…”

“Well that settles it then!” Mettaton clapped his hands together.

“FIRST YOU BOTH MUST EAT!”

Sans laughed as your stomach growled at the thought of food.

~~~~

Sans walked behind Alphys as they both entered the lab. It was empty seeing as how it was a Sunday. Sans wondered what was so important for Alphys to need his help on a day off. He passed Alphys when she stopped in her office, heading for the lab.

“S-sans…”

Sans paused and looked behind him. She seemed really nervous about something and his thoughts went back to what he couldn’t seem to remember the other night.

“D-do you r-remember everything f-from last n-night?” well now he was nervous.

“...you didn’t need my help did you?”

She shakes her head no. Sans takes a deep breath to calm himself. “did i do something bad?”

“N-not really. I c-can’t tell you anything m-more than t-that. Y-you need to r-r-remember.”

Sans shrugs. “i don’t remember anything past when ____ almost fell.” He tried to explain.

Alphys seemed lost in thought at that thinking hard about something. “S-so around t-the time when y-you eye-lights d-dilated.”

Huh? He didn’t know his eye-light had done that.

“T-try thinking really h-hard.”

Why did she seem so desperate for him to remember? “why?” 

“I-I can’t t-t-tell you.”

Sans lets out an annoyed huff but takes a seat in one of the chairs. He closes his eye sockets and goes over all he remembers. It was a lot easier now that he was awake.

“i remember catching ___ before she fell. she had tricked me and gotten a hold of my glass…” he felt his face heat up a tiny bit with remembering the look you had given him. No wonder it had worked.

“O-okay...what e-else.”

He had caught you...then…

“she got closer to me...after i caught her.” there was something else...what was it. It was like his Soul remembered but...not him… He vaguely remembered a warmth flooding his chest when you hugged him…

“i...i remember my soul feeling warm...it...was familiar.”

Where had he felt that before…

He scrunched his sockets in concentration.

“S-sans?”

That familiar warmth…

“i...think i felt it before when ____ had a panic attack at work and undyne picked her up.”

That's right. He was able to feel your Soul. And he did it again when you had a panic attack after Jason. But he wasn’t the one that initiated it this time. He now remembered how he felt when your Soul started to call out to his, not in panic, just cause. He hadn’t known what was happening until he felt you completely connect to his own Soul, Stronger then he had with you before.

“S-sans?!”

Sans opened his eyes to Alphys standing in front of him. “Your f-face is so blue!”

Yeah. he could feel how hot his face was getting. “h-her soul connected to mine…” he whispered. Alphys still heard her with how her face started to turn red.

“H-how is that p-possible?”

How indeed…

Sans grew quiet as his head cleared and his memory started to slowly come back. Alphys seemed to know what was happening with how blue his face was going.

“shit.”

He...he had tried to Mark you. He growled an his fucking brother?!?!

“Sans? C-calm down!”

How could she ask that? He had tried to MARK you?!

“i... i fucked up…”

“N-no, it's ok. Papyrus was a-able to get you t-to stop. You didn’t hurt _-____.”

That was true...you had told him to stop..as well as…

“holy shit.” Sans jumped up out of his seat startling the poor lizard. You had told him you fell in l-love with him and had….

“...”

Sans touched his mouth, the memory of your soft lips on him…

His knees buckled and he sat back down. He was not expecting for you to feel the same way he had for you. He knew it wasn’t the alcohol talking as he could feel the truth in your words from his connection to your Soul that you started.

What was he going to do? Should he say something or just wait? You just got dropped from a guy so confessing to you right now was not the wisest.

Sans Soul was going haywire with all his emotions. 

But the strongest one was the pure happiness he had long forgotten about.

“s-she feels the same as i do…” he leans back in disbelief.

He doesn’t see the happy little grin that Alphys gets.

“Y-you remember everything?”

Sans nods.

“W-what are you going t-to do?”

That was a good question...what was he going to do…?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I wonder what Sans plans to do with all this knowledge?
> 
> Its Sans...so...
> 
> Look at this lovely fanart by one of my much loved discord people! :
> 
> https://linawolffeather.tumblr.com/post/615492117689696256/fanart-from-my-fanfic-done-my-mikalaroushe-sent
> 
> Come join said Discord:  
https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> chapter 38 will be next Wednesday!!


	38. Date Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun times

**Chapter 38 : Date Outfit**

“No. You are not going to buy that for me.”

“But darling! You would look great in this! And as a plus a certain skeleton would be reduced to a blushing mess when he saw you in it!”

Mettaton was currently trying to shove a pair of knee high cobalt colored socks that went with a cute black dress that would go about mid thigh on you. IT wasn’t really revealing and you may have bought it if you just didn’t like wearing skirts or dresses anymore.

You had agreed to come with them when Mettaton whispered in your ear about how he would help you pick something out that Sans would love…

Undyne came running over to you with a lot more than you would ever be able to try on and gave the outfit a good look.

“We are getting it punk.”

You're about to tell them both no but she gives you a look.

“Fine! But no more dresses!” they could buy it all if they wanted, didn’t mean you were going to wear it. Mettaton smiled victoriously and through the clothes at you. 

“It will be the perfect first date outfit to wear when you and Sans start to date!” Mettatons smile grew larger as you felt your face heat up. He had only just calmed down with the teasing when you looked like you wanted to turn him into scrap metal.

You...didn’t remember last night..again. But from what Undyne and Mettaton had told you, nothing bad happened, just you being really clingy to Sans. You hoped that Sans would accept your apology for how you stole his drink with your bad use of flirting and the clinginess.

He hadn’t acted any different when you woke up, and didn’t seem to mind you holding on to him either. He did...make that noise that you liked when you squeezed his ribs…

No. no more of those thoughts. Sans is your best friend, no matter if you love him more than that.

You go over to the pile Undyne has brought you and start to go through it all. Most of it you say no to, but agree to some shorts, a few shirts and pants that you can see yourself wearing. You knew what your size was and had no need to try anything on, to both of your friends' disappointment.

As you are getting to the last of the clothes, both your phone and Undyne’s go off. Undyne got her phone out before you could and read the message and gave an evil looking smile that had you immediately reaching for your phone. Nothing good could come from the way she was looking at her phone. 

You opened up the text and saw it was from Sans.

**PUNster:** done with work. Want me 2 meet u somewhere?

Okay, normal. But you still couldn’t trust Undyne and whit Sans here, he may be able to help you out of anything she has planned. “Sans wants to know if he can join us.?” you ask them both.

Her smile turned sharper…

Shit…

“Sure punk!”

“Fine with me darling, though I would say for us to get everything done here and he could meet us somewhere, wouldn’t want to give away that outfit of yours now would we.”

You rolled your eyes and gave them both a stern look. “I want none of this teasing when he shows. I mean it!”

~~~

Mettaton decided to take the new clothes you got home as Undyne walked you to where you worked. You told Sans to meet you there since it was fairly close by from the store you had been at. The whole walk there, Undyne was glued to her phone, no doubt talking to her lizard girlfriend.

As you came up to the cafe, you saw Sans leaning against the wall, hands in his hoodie pockets. Before you could even shout out a greeting to him, he seemed to notice you and turned. Your eyes met with his white eye-lights. You could feel your heartbeat quicken and had to try really hard not to let your face heat up in a blush as you gave him a smile and walked up to him.

You didn’t notice the slight blue on his cheeks nor how his eye-lights dilated just a bit as Undyne took your eyes off him.

“Welp! Time for me to go hang out with my favorite scientist!” You shot her a glare that you knew she saw with the smile pulling at her lips. Sans shot her a glare as well but again, didn’t see it, too busy thinking of new ways to cook a fish.

Just as you're about to say something, your phone goes off and Undyne waves and takes off. You see the message is from Mettaton and don’t even attempt to open, as you knew he would come up with some sort of excuse to not come back.

Well...at least you didn’t have to worry about them saying anything to Sans. and it gave you time to apologize for what you did while black out drunk last night. You looked back at Sans to see him staring off in the directions where Undyne ran off. He lets out a sigh and looks at you.

“Well, seeing as how we were clearly ditched, might as well get something to eat. Do you want to eat here or somewhere else?” He asked you. For some reason, you felt more awkward near him. Was it because you got clingy with him last night? It must be, but Sans is your best friend, there was no reason to feel like a little high schooler talking to her crush for the first time. You could also say it wasn’t a little girl crush that you had for this monster anymore either.

That could be the reason why you felt shy all of a sudden with him. You admitted to yourself that you...loved him. With those words swimming though your heart, it was becoming a lot harder to hide it.

“Yeah, I'm off so there is no reason to go into work. What do you have in mind?”

Sans seemed to think a little bit then smiled, but before he could say, you gave out a little laugh and answered for him.

“Grillby’s?”

“heh, you know me so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Join my discord for updates and spoilers!
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	39. Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see and unwanted face

**Chapter 39: Stephanie**

You and Sans chatted all the while on the way to Grillby’s. He seemed nervous to you for some reason and it made you think about how you had invaded his personal space last night. You have yet to apologize, a bit nervous yourself that he will be upset. He hasn’t said anything about it and if it didn’t bother him, you would think that he would, just to make fun of you...but no.

Better just get it over with before you sike yourself out…”Hey, Sans?” He looks down at you in question. “I-I don’t remember what happened last time...and i know that it's my fault for that, but i wanted to say sorry for getting in your personal space. The others told me about how I was acting last night.” His reaction made you confused. He started to get more nervous and not able to look you in your eyes…

“ah, w-what else did they say?”

“All I was told was that I was a bit clingy…” How he was acting was starting to make your worry you did more than just be clingy. “I didn’t do anything else did I? Did I say...um anything bad?” You could feel the slight panic starting to come out at just the thought of you letting your past slip from your mouth.

It would be just your luck.

Sans eye-lights turned back to you and he stopped walking, completely facing you. He must have seen you starting to panic. “no! No, you did nothing bad nor said anything bad ____.” He placed his hand on a shoulder, causing you to look him in his eye-light. After a few seconds of eye contact you smiled, seeing no lie on his face. Your smile caused a light blue blush to start to form but you paid it no mind. 

“Okay, as long as I didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything. I trust you.” and you did, wholeheartedly. You don’t think you have  _ ever _ trusted someone like this, as much as you trust Sans. You haven’t even known him that long and with your issues of getting close to anyone, it made you really start to think. Why is it that you were able to easily trust Sans within just barely meeting him. His touch never once brought you anxiety, and you felt so safe with him near you. It felt like he was  _ (your soul’s)  _ other half, silly as that may sound.

Sans’ face soften along with how he smiled sweetly at you. A look you're not sure you have seen him make at you but it made you heartbeat start to speed up. It was close to the looks he would give Papyrus but...more... _ intimate _

You could feel the heat start to climb up your face. You were really starting to hate that you admitted to being in love with this skeleton.

Fuck.

Sans seemed to realize he was staring and the light blue on his face grew darker. “s-sorry!” He dropped the hand on your shoulder and stepped back, turning around and scratched the back of his skull in embarrassment. “l-lets go get some food,heh.”

It took you a few seconds to calm yourself until you started to follow him, jogging lightly to catch up to him. You have never been stupid. You would not think you would be considered oblivious to things as well. But...Sans face a few seconds ago...his blush...it was almost like…

Your face grew more red just thinking about the possibility of him liking more than as friends, or best friends. But there was no way. Absolutely no way. He had to know that you have problems...sooo many problems that no one would want to  _ think _ about starting a relationship with you.

There was no way Sans could have feelings for you…

You had the sudden  _ urge _ to ask what just happened…

You reach out a hand to take his arm to slow him down but end up freezing when you hear your name being called from behind you.

“____! I was hoping I would see you here again!” Stephanie, your former friend was running up to you, giant smile on her face. She was not aware of what you seeing her, brought you. The fact that she was here  _ again _ did not bode well for you at all. You slowly turned around, trying to calm the rising panic in your chest. 

You didn’t see how Sans moved beside you, less than a hair away from touching you. His eye-lights sharp and following every move Stephanie made as she came running up to you.

“I’m so glad I was able to catch you!” she huffed out as you stood stone still.

“Stephanie? W-what are you doing here, I thought you were just visiting?” You clearly remember that was what she said.

“Well I was! I did go home. I told all the guys I met you here and David was sad I wasn't able to get your number. But as it turns out David's father was looking to expand and he knows he has nothing in Ebott so sent him here. David was super sweet and was able to get me, Jay and the others to come with him!” You didn’t know you had started to shake. But the panic you were feeling was  **nothing** compared to the  _ fear _ you felt right now.

**He.** David. Was here in Ebott.

“who might you be?” Sans voice broke through your fear and the panic was starting to fade as he pulled you close to his side protectively. One arm wrapped around you. You could feel the power radiating off him in waves. His voice would seem normal, maybe even relaxed to anyone else, but you could feel how tense he was. Stephanie was unaware of the possibly dangerous monster in front of her.

Her eyes looked to the skeleton that spoke and you could clearly see the shock on her face as her mouth dropped. “O-Omg! I’m so sorry! My name is Stephanie! I am ____ ‘s friend from (your location). Before she moved to Ebott apparently! Who are you?”

Sans held you tighter when you flinched at the name of where you used to live. “sans, sans the skeleton. nice ta meetcha.” Before he could hold out a hand in greeting, Stephanie’s eyes landed on you. She looked at how Sans was holding you and the spark of glee in her eyes was hard to miss. 

“Are you ____ ‘s boyfriend? No wonder you looked nervous the last time I saw you! You did leave without a word and David was so worried. But it has been over two years so you were bound to move out. He's going to be sad about that but i'm sure he will get over it! He was so excited for me to invite you to the welcoming party too...which is why i'm here looking for you in the first place. Said there was a lot he wanted to talk to you about.”

You sunk in on yourself the more she talked, but what she said gave you an idea...maybe...just  _ maybe _ . If you told her that, yes, Sans was your boyfriend and it got back to... **him** ...then he would not come looking for you. From what Stephanie was saying, he still had something to say and you did NOT want him anywhere near you.

You could only hope he would leave you alone, go back to (your location) and disappear.

“Y-yes, we are dating.” your voice was small but they both heard you. You couldn’t look Sans in the eye-lights now, but you hoped he would play along. You would apologize for bringing him into this later…

“Oh, well that's cool! I guess I could invite you to the party as well! I’m sure David wouldn’t mind, even if he is your ex now…”

“is that so. when is this party?” Sans still had his arm wrapped around you but had started to rub small circles with his thumb on your arm. It helped a little at calming you but you still wanted to just, go home and forget about this. You had a lot to do when you got home, like finding a new job cause there was no way Stephanie didn’t tell **him** where you worked.

“Oh! It will be the first of November! So in a little more than a month.”

Sans pretended to think about it… “sorry kiddo, me and ____ have a meeting with the queen at that time.”

Stephanie didn’t catch the lie but you did. You wanted to look up to see his face but felt too ashamed. You had to make it up to him later as a thank you for playing along and getting you out of this party.

She looked sad at this but gave a smile. “Well, it can’t be helped then! I will let him know. I would still love to set a time for us all to do a get together!”

“maybe next time. well, it was nice meeting ya, but we best be getting home, my bro will start to wonder where we are.”

Stephanie stuttered out a surprised ‘oh’ and barely got out a ‘see you later’ as Sans started to pull you away, opposite of where the apartments were at. His arm still around you, gently leading you away.

“home?” he whispered without looking at you. You just gave a small nod. He led you to an alleyway and you would have thought that would have caused you to go in a blind panic but...Sans felt so safe and despite everything. You trusted him. You didn’t have time to look around before he pulled you in a hug, now both arms around you.

“hold on. gonna take a shortcut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart time!
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/699400882147557466/703106100551090206/20200424_004722_HDR2.jpg
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/699400882147557466/700158458418298930/image0.png
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/699400882147557466/700380368678813778/20200416_092106.jpg
> 
> join my discord to talk to me and become apart of my family!  
https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	40. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to Give a shout out to my lovely Discord person The_AU_Gazer!

**Chapter 40: Feelings **

You were getting used to Sans teleporting, so when you landed in your living room the dizziness was very slight. But you didn’t let go of Sans’ shirt. You were trying your best to keep the panic out. Holding on to Sans was helping, knowing someone was there with you and would protect you was great. You just couldn’t get the thought out of your head that... **he** ...David...was in Ebott. There was a sickening feeling deep in your chest that had you  _ knowing _ he came to this city for you. You had been with him long enough to know that he hated leaving things unfinished. That's why you ran in the first place. You knew he would want to finish you off, whether that was to kill you or just...something.

Sans rubbing your back made your mind go back to how you had lied to your formal friend about being together with him. The guilt was there. You had done everything you could think of to keep Sans out of your past.  _ Desperate _ for him to never find out how broken you truly are.

And yet, here you were, dragging him in by pretending to be together. You thought...hopped...that when David learned you were with someone that he would leave you alone. The longer you thought about how he was, made what you did feel like a big mistake. 

“hey, it’s ok. i am right here.” You had started to shake as your panic surfaced and Sans’ arms tightened around you. “i don’t know what happened to make you this scared of your ex, but i won't let him near you if that's what you want.”

How could someone like Sans exist? How could he be so willing to help you even if he knew nothing of  _ why _ you needed the help in the first place?

It was no wonder you loved him so much, even if you shouldn’t feel this way with how short of a time you have known him. You haven’t felt this strong for someone since...well ever! You don’t think you have  _ ever _ loved someone this strongly before.

And you just brought him into the shit storm that is called your past.

“I’m sorry.” you hid your face into his shirt and let his scent envelop you. You didn’t want him to see how guilty you looked, nor the longing that was there, wishing that what you had told Stephanie was not the lie that it was. And that made you feel even worse. You would never deserve Sans, not with how you are now.

“why are you apologizing? you did nothing wrong.”

You took a deep breath to try and calm yourself, Sans’ scent making it a lot easier to do that. “I-I shouldn’t have dragged you into my mess by lying to her. This is what I  _ didn't _ want to happen!” you felt the tears start to fall and clenched Sans’ shirt harder. “I am so sorry I put that on you!”

Sans was silent for a bit, just rubbing your back and giving you comfort. You were starting to feel like he was upset about it and had to take his time to get his thoughts together so he wouldn’t upset you anymore. Once you had your panic under control for now, Sans moved out of the hug. You let him but hated it, wanting to go back to his arms. You kept your eyes down, not wanting to see the look on Sans’ face.

Sans took your hand and led you to your couch where Mouse was laying, haven only looked up a little when you both had popped in.

He had you sit, and he took the seat next to you once he picked Mouse up and placed her on your lap. It didn’t take long for her to start purring as you pet her.

“____…” You looked up at Sans, not used to him saying your name. His eye-light were soft, showing he was not mad about what you did. “it’s ok, i don’t mind.” you paused, seeming to think about something, then took your hand. You were glad for the fact your face was already red from crying or he would have seen your face go red.

“i don’t know what you went through in your past, and i will always be right here to listen if you ever want to talk.”

How was he so calm?!

“But it’s wrong...And if he finds out I lied it will just make the situation worse.” And you  _ know _ he would find out. He had his ways of finding out if you lied or not, it had always freaked you out when, after telling a lie, he would know the next day. Still holding your hand, Sans places his other on your face, rubbing away a stray tear.

“he won’t touch you ____. i won’t let him…” his eye-lights stared you down, and you could somehow feel the truth behind his words. But, you couldn’t think of what was to come. You would have to pretend to date Sans to remotely make David believe. But then Undyne and the others would have to be in on it

And the thought of  _ fake _ dating kinda hurt worse than getting up the courage to actually tell him how you felt. You would just want it to be real and that would make you depressed.

“and...we can turn that lie into a truth.” Sans was so quiet you didn’t hear him, not with how your mind was racing.

“What?”

Sans dropped his hand as his face started to go blue. He looked like he was trying to get something out but it was hard. You felt his hand squeeze yours as what you would call, a look of determination passed his face.

“when you apologized earlier for what you did last night, i said you did, nor said anything bad…” Oh god...had...had you done something after all?!” Sans seemed to catch onto your fear as he looked back at you. “that wasn’t a lie, you really didn’t do anything bad...but you…” His face grew more blue as he looked away from you. It made you nervous as to what you could have possibly done to make him so flustered.

You had to know now.

“Sans, tell me what I did.”

He took in a breath and released it. “you told me how you felt about me.”

You froze. No...you couldn’t have.

What have you done?!

You confessed how you felt to your best friend who you knew felt nothing for you. While drunk.

“I-I-I’m so-”

“i feel the same.”

What…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be taking a break. i have no idea how long it will be but due to some issues in real life i am unable to find the motivation or have the feeling i need to work on the story. I am not saying i am giving up on it! i just need some time to get my life sorted out. it most likely will not be longer then a month though.
> 
> With that being said. i will still be active in my Discord: https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> There I will keep everyone updated on things!
> 
> thank you all so much!


	41. NOT A CHAPTER: UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!**

I know I have already told everyone I will be going on a short break to get more chapters planned out and all, but now that short break may turn into a long one due to me going through a Divorce.

MY husband of 7 years has been cheating on me and had done many other things that I have looked passed for the past 4 years and It is now time for me to move on. I ended up losing all the money I had from him as well as my home. I am currently living with a good friend but she doesn't have internet and I don't have a job or the money to get it yet. She is helping me with the divorce and helping me with fighting to gain custody over my 5 year old by loaning me $2,800.

I do have a job interview this week but i will still need time to get caught up before i get the internet set up. In the mean time i will work on planing the up coming chapters and writing them out but not posting them until i have to means to do so.

I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I hope to make it up to you all by getting back into things when my life is under better control.

For updates and more, join my discord:

https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	42. Learn to Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to know how you react to Sans confession!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I wan to thank you all and let you know how happy you guys make me!
> 
> thank you all sooo much

**Chapter 41: Learn to Move On**

What? 

You must have heard him wrong. There was no way that  _ Sans _ felt the same as you. This had to be one of his jokes.

Right….you should be laughing so he didn’t think you were crazy enough to think what he just said was anything but a joke. But you couldn’t bring yourself to even smile. You were just staring, unblinkingly at Sans.

He was looking back at you, you can see the nervous sweats from on his skull.

“I...I don’t think I h-heard you correctly.” you stutter out, not really knowing what else to say, your brain was having a hard time processing what he had said.

“i feel the same _____. i like you more than just my best friend.”

Him adding that bit at the end in the most serious tone you have ever heard from him made it to where you can fool yourself into thinking this was all some sick joke.

Fuck.

Your heart was pounding with <strike>(excitement)</strike> fear. How could someone like Sans like you romantically....

“You...c-can’t…” your voice was soft as you looked away from his piercing eye-lights. The same eye-lights that you have trouble looking away from a lot of the time.

“why is that?” you flinched at the slight hurt in his tone. You didn’t want to hurt him. But you couldn't let him  _ not _ know what he is getting into…

“Sans...I-I’m a mess. I am so f-”

“i’m not perfect myself. and i know you have your secrets, just as i have mine, i am always here to listen. nothing you say can change how i feel about you. nothing.”

Sans puts both of his hands on each shoulder, making you look at him as he talks. You have never been anyone to want a lot but this...Sans...you  _ want _ to be with him. You  _ want _ to be happy with him. But Sans doesn't know anything about your past. He only knows what you have let slip around him and knows your past with your ex was not a good one.

But that's it.

And you don't want him to know anymore then he already does and being  _ more _ than best friends...he would end up finding it out. And that's what terrifies you. You are scared you will have to deny Sans from a normal relationship because you still can’t move on from  **him** .

Sans deserves normal. Happiness.

How are you going to be able to give him that?

“I...I don’t know if it will work…” you try one last time to get him to change his mind.

His smile turns warm as he looks at you.

“that’s the point in dating right?” You can't help but let out a tear or two and give a small smile of your own. “and i am not going to push you into anything. we can go at your pace.”

You close your eyes and lean your head onto his shoulder. Secretly taking in his scent that you have fallen in love with. “But what if my pace is so slow? You will grow bored…” you voice is small as you try again. But your heart <strike>(Soul)</strike> flutters with hope at his words.

“i won’t ever get bored of you. Ever.”

You can’t stop the tears that fall down as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close. You ball your hands into his shit as you cry. Weather in happiness or what, you don't care. 

Sans makes you want to try again. To...try and move on from your past and leave it behind you.

“Okay. I...I want to try...with you.”

You look up to see Sans giving you the biggest,  _ happiest _ smile you have ever seen from him.

“heh.”

He hugs you tighter, and you don’t mind one bit at the closeness.

“I can’t promise I will be any good at this.”

“that’s fine.”

“I can’t promise anything…”

“you don’t need to.”

You can clearly hear the joy in his voice. You let out a sigh, finally giving into what you have wanted for weeks now and burying your face into his shoulder. Sans arms tighten around you, not willing to let you go anytime soon it seems.

So many thoughts are running through your mind. So many that you know you will have to take the time to go through them. David is back, you have to find a new job...you want to kiss Sans-

The last thought screams louder then the others surprisingly. Maybe it had something to do with how you always felt safe with Sans that the other thoughts were not loud like they should be in all honesty.

But all that comes to your mind is...would it be too soon to ask to kiss him? It wasn't fair how he remembered and you didn’t. You have  _ dreamed _ of kissing him and everytime you would look at him, you could never get that thought out of your head. It made you feel like shit thinking that way about your best friend...but now that you two are...whatever this is...wouldn’t it be okay?

Your heart <strike>(Soul)</strike> urges you to pull away and meet his eye-lights. You feel him hesitate in letting you go but he does anyway and when you look up at him, his eye-lights are filled with happiness. Bigger then you have ever seen them and fuzzy at the edges.

You take a glance at his mouth.

You really want to kiss him.

You lean in slowly, feeling the hands that are still on you tighten a little and close your eyes.

The door swings open and in walks Mettaton and Papyrus.

You both jump apart as your face heats up as well as Sans.

The newcomers look at you both, having stopped their conversations as soon as they had spotted you both.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME?”

Papyrus is the first to break the awkward silence.Good thing too or you think both you and Sans might have started to produce steam from your ears.

“something came up and we just decided to head home.”

Thank you Sans!

“Well, I just got done putting you things away in your room darling.”

You relax a little bit as they walk in the rest of the way and close the door. No longer staring you both down. Sans isn’t holding on to you anymore and you try not to feel disappointed, but you can see him start to relax a bit as well.

“Thank you.” you reply to Mettaton. He gives you a smile and a nod.

Papyrus meets your eyes next and you freeze at the look he is giving you…

“SO…” Oh shit… “WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE...ALONE?” you didn’t know Papyrus could make a smug face.

Sans face goes from a light blue to almost navy.

You can’t help but look away, ashamed. Sans was Papyrus’ brother, it never occurred to you that he might not approve of your relationship. Sans would do anything for Papyrus so if he did dislike it then that would be the end of it. You can't help the small jolt of pain that goes through your chest at just the thought of what had just started ending so soon.

Your change in mood did not go unnoticed by Sans. he took a deep breath.

“i confessed to her.”

Everything stopped, you stopped and it felt like your heart was stopped.

“And!?” Mettaton looked like he was just barely holding on to his excitement.

Sans looked to you and saw the encouragement in his eye-lights.

Oh...he wanted  _ you _ to say it….

You close your eyes and in an unsteady voice… “we are going to give it a try…”

Papyrus and Mettaton both let out an excited squeal and rush up to the both of you. Sans doesn’t have time to protect you from Mettaton as he wraps you into a hug, seeing as he was getting the same treatment from Papyrus.

“FINALLY!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got my internet on so I am behind on chapters...
> 
> Plus i woke a full time job now(have to pay the internet somehow) and therefore can not promise weekly chapters at this time.
> 
> I am not sure when the next chapter will be but it will be this month so no worries!
> 
> Join my discord to keep updated on when the next chapter will be out a possible spoilers!!  
https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


	43. Cuddles are Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUUUUDDDLES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your patience!
> 
> I was wanting to get this chapter out a littttle sooner then now but with my 6 yr old JUST starting school (started full time this week ) and with me working i have been a little tired. I hope to get someone out, this fic is far from over and we are just now getting to the juicy bits!!!

**Chapter 42: Cuddles are Life**

It was an eventful few hours after Papyrus got done nearly squeezing the life out of you once he was done with Sans. You and Sans had to convince him to not tell the others by calling them all. You wanted to let them know yourself and you know Undyne and Alphys would want to celebrate.

You would like to prepare yourself for that first.

Mettaton left a little later and after he left everyone moved to your apartment. You still had a cat to take care of after all. You were sure she would be pissy with you for not being home to keep her company today. And food of course.

Papyrus wanted to spend some time with you and Sans before he went to be for the night so Sans showed him some of the animes that you have been having him watch with you.

It was a quiet night other than you having to call your boss and inform her that you were quitting. You honestly were fine with it other than now being out of a job and therefore out of money. You hoped to start looking as soon as you woke up tomorrow. Maybe you could ask for a little extra time on your rent until you got a job…

It was hard to think of what to come of you with how content you felt in that moment cuddled up next to Sans’ side. You know you couldn’t ask him for help, you had just started this...relationship with him not even 24 hours ago and did not want to look like that was the only reason you wanted him.

After all, you still didn’t want him to know about...your ex right now. If ever really. Even if what he said was true, that no matter what he would still feel the same way, you just didn’t want to risk it.

You would worry about all the other stuff in the morning once Sans went to work. You had a feeling if you thought too much about what happened today and David was….here, then you would have a full on meltdown.

You think Sans has seen enough of your little episodes and doesn't need to see anymore of them.

Papyrus leaves closer t 10 pm and Sans, unsurprisingly, wants to stay the night. You can feel the concern he has for you rolling off him in waves. You would think it would be a little...inappropriate with how you JUST confessed to each other,and most would think he would have other intentions when asking to stay the night. That thought alone should have scared you, but...you trusted Sans fully. 

You have never felt uncomfortable near or with him, so you hope this doesn't change with the new knowledge of his feelings for you. Seeing as how you are still fine with him holding you and cuddled up with you, you doubt you could ever fear him.

There was just something about him that gave off a calming aura or something, making you feel in your heart (soul) that Sans would never hurt you.

Sans walked Papyrus home and you got up to go get in more comfortable clothes, meant for sleeping. Alone with your thoughts, even if just for a bit, you wondered where Sans would sleep. Would he want to still share your bed or would he think it best to sleep on the couch. You selfishly hoped he would choose to still sleep in the bed with you. You had grown to really like having him next to you while asleep.you think he is a dream catcher or something as you never have any bad dreams when he is around...only really...really good ones.

Your face flushed a bit at remembering the real feeling dream you had of Sans. Once you had your pjs on you lifted your hand to touch your lips, wanting to feel how kissing him felt. You were still a bit <strike>(a lot)</strike> upset about not remembering the kiss you and Sans shared while you were drunk.

You wanted to go for it right before Papyrus had walked in with Mettaton and would have too...but, now you think you would not have the courage to do so given the chance again. And you guess its a good thing you didn’t kiss him because wouldn’t it be considered moving way to fast? You haven’t even had your first date yet…

You smiled thinking about the dress Mettaton had gotten for you. “Guess I will be having a use for it now.”

“use for what?”

You did NOT screech so bad that Mouse ran from your room and under the couch.

“Sans! You scared the living shit out of me!” you turned to give him a half hatred glare and his smug face.

“sorry sweetheart.” he gave a chuckle and you could feel your face heat up at his nickname.

“It...it’s fine.” you mumbled. “So...um...where are you wanting to sleep?” you might as well get the question out of the way already.

There was a slight blue blush that came across Sans cheeks and he looked at the bed just behind you. “if you are uncomfortable with us sharing a bed now, i can understand. i can take the couch.”

Your heart sank a little with the thought of him not next to you. “N-no it….it’s fine, I trust you Sans. And despite how bony you are, you're quite comfortable to cuddle with.” you can’t believe you said that and was about to try and save you from embarrassment when you heard a b\deep laugh coming from him and bony arms pulling you into a hug.

You immediately relaxed into his hug, taking in his scent and you leaned your head onto his chest. “That is if you are okay with it…”

“yeah, i sleep better with you near.” you think you felt him kiss your head and it made your heartbeat quicken.

“D-did you just…”

“oh shit, sorry i wasn’t thinking…” Sans goes to pull away from you and you wrap your arms tight around his ribs the best you can. “No, it's ok...I liked it.”

Sans didn’t say anything for a bet, just content with holding you. Then you felt him give you another kiss on your head. It still made your heat go crazy but it also had you smiling at how sweet he was being.

“we uh...better try and get some sleep yeah?”

You node and pull away from him to look at his face. It was blue but not dark and his eye-lights were large and fuzzy. You may not have the confidence to kiss him on the...lips(?) but you could do what he did to you right?

“Close your eyes for a sec.”

Sans gave you an odd look but did as you asked. You placed both hands on his face and brought him down far enough for you to give him a small forehead kiss.

Sans sockets shot open and his face grew o a darker blue. You loved how you could feel the heat from him like you would a human.

“heh...t-thanks”

“Pffft!” you laughed, not meaning to but you just couldn’t help it.

Sans was just too damn cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all!
> 
> I will be working on the next chapter this weekend.
> 
> still unsure of when i will post it though....
> 
> Join my discord if you love the story and would like to just chat :D  
https://discord.gg/yzSCV37


End file.
